Menina
by Bulma-chan Briefs
Summary: Um romance escondido, um casamento, uma fuga... e agora chegou ao fim o tempo de fugir...Cap. 10 no ar!
1. Uma ultima vez

Menina  
Por: Bulma-chan Capitulo 01: uma ultima vez!  
  
No escuro do quarto, abraçando o travesseiro com força, uma jovem tenta conter os soluços "eu sou uma idiota" a pobre menina pensava mal de si mesma, ela culpava a si mesma por sua tristeza, talvez ela realmente tivesse culpa, mas o mais provável é que outra pessoa também a tivesse. O pequeno raio de luz que passava por baixo da porta refletia nas lágrimas da menina " Eu não posso ficar com você" ela fecha os olhos com força e se deita na cama, apenas um fino lençol e o breu da noite cobrem seu corpo nu. Ela queria culpá-lo, queria dizer para todos que ele tinha se aproveitado dela e de seus sentimentos, mas para sua infelicidade nem isso ela conseguiria, ela sabia que não era verdade, ele nunca mentiu sobre sua situação, sempre deixou claro que o que acontecia entre eles apenas faria com que sofressem, mas de igual maneira ela não desistiu, mas agora tudo estava acabado. "Preciso falar com você.... venha até minha casa!" ela não tinha esperanças de felicidade quando disse isso a ele "Não podemos nos encontrar mais.. você sabe que se minha família descobrir..." os olhos frios dele a encaravam desde a porta "eu sei, mas queria te ver antes de ..." não teve coragem de falar, sabia que isso aconteceria desde o início, mas o coração sempre falou mais alto, e quando o coração fala a razão fica muda. "o que quer de mim?" Ela abaixou os olhos tristes "Quero estar com você uma última vez" ele se aproximou e levantou o rosto da garota com ambas as mãos "uma última vez..." sussurrou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dela "Será que devemos?" Ela segurou a blusa dele com força "Por favor me ame uma ultima vez!" as lágrimas que momentos antes ele enxugara novamente escorriam pelo rosto da menina. "Nossa última noite de paixão terá um sabor de desilusão..... um triste sabor" ele juntou seus lábios aos dela e a amou pela última vez.  
  
Quando ela fecha os olhos ainda pode vê-lo ali entre seus braços sussurrando seu nome enquanto beijava seu ventre, mas a partir desse dia a única coisa que terá dele serão essas recordações. Ela ainda se lembra com exatidão da primeira noite deles juntos, tinha sido algo tão mágico e talvez ela nunca fosse esquecer aquela primeira noite de amor que compartilhou com ele, porém a noite de hoje tentava roubar-lhe tão doces lembranças. A garota deitou de costas, o lençol tocou suavemente a pele de seu corpo, ela fechou os olhos e desejou que tão fraca carícia estivesse sendo feita por ele. "Será que conseguirei te esquecer algum dia?" abre os olhos com raiva de si mesma, mesmo depois de tudo.... não importa o que aconteceu entre eles, seu sentimento sempre foi verdadeiro, ela pensou estar vivendo um conto de fadas só que infelizmente o desfecho de sua história de amor não terminou com o conhecido 'E viveram felizes para sempre' .. Não se arrependia do que haviam feito, ela o amava e Ter se entregado de corpo a ele foi apenas o passo mais fácil, sua alma ela já tinha certeza de que nunca mais seria de outra pessoa. Ela permaneceu assim, como se estivesse meditando, durante um longo tempo. Fechou novamente os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas trouxessem de volta a sua mente as tristes imagens dessa noite, deixou que as lembranças uma vez mais invadissem sua cabeça, por que depois de hoje, depois dessa noite ela não pretendia se permitir mais chorar, essa noite tudo o que tinham vivido juntos ficaria para traz........ tudo!  
  
************************************************************* Quero estar com você uma ultima vez – ele levantou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos. Uma ultima vez .... – ele apenas sussurrou – Será que devemos? Por favor me ame uma ultima vez! – novas lágrimas escorreram do rosto da garota e ele as enxugou com beijos, palavras tristes saíram dos lábios dele enquanto levava sua jovem amante para a cama, ela apenas chorou. Ela sentia o forte corpo dele sobre o seu, sentia suas mãos a tocarem com carinho, sentia os quentes beijos dele por seu rosto e pescoço e sentia a respiração quente dele intoxicada de paixão e desejo sobre sua pele, mas tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era chorar. esta doendo? Quer parar? – os olhos sérios dele a encaravam preocupados. Esta doendo sim.. mas em outro lugar – ela lhe dedicou, entre lágrimas, um sorriso de genuíno carinho e amor. Não chore, por favor! – ele a beijou, mas os olhos dela não pareciam querer secar nunca. Eles estavam se amando pela ultima vez, se tocavam pela ultima vez, ela sabia que isso era uma despedida e seus sentimentos falavam mais alto a razão, então a dor que seu coração sentia essa noite tomou conta do seu ser..... ela chorou durante todo o tempo que se possuíram, chorou enquanto tinha a companhia dele por algumas míseras horas... suas ultimas míseras horas.  
  
A noite avançou silenciosamente e tinha chegado a hora da separação. Uma dor quase insuportável se instalou no peito de ambos, seus corações oprimidos batiam entristecidos, assim como seus olhos não tinham vida nesse momento. O homem se livrou dos braços dela e se levantou, ela não fez nada para impedi-lo, apenas ficou observando ele vestir suas roupas. Chegou a hora... – ele sentou na cama, mas não a encarou. Eu sei – ela respondeu, sua voz era apenas um lamento. Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, logo ele segurou a mão dela e a acariciou de leve. Quero que saiba..... – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela, só que no entanto ela ainda conseguiu impedi-lo de terminar a frase. Não diga nada.......por favor.... – ele apertou a mão dela suavemente. Eu não quero que terminemos assim, não quero que me ignore depois.... – ela soltou um soluço. Por favor... não aumente meu sofrimento dizendo palavras de consolo... apenas... vá embora – o peito dele se agitou, mas ele não sabia dizer se era pela dor ou pela angustia que sentia ao vê-la chorando. Eu nunca te esquecerei! – ele deu um suave beijo na mão dela e se levantou – ainda que muitos anos se passem.. ainda assim eu te guardarei em meu coração.... – ela fechou os olhos com sofrimento, mas não se negou a ouvir o que ele estava dizendo – Jamais esquecerei a alegria que você trouxe a minha vida... .... jamais! –caminhou até a porta e passando por ela o homem saiu da vida da moça, que entre lágrimas apenas moveu os lábio em um "Adeus" antes de se deixar dominar pela tristeza.  
  
**************************************  
  
A noite havia sido terrível, mas os dias seguintes não tinham sido menos dolorosos, ela tinha andado sem comer e por isso estava fraca, seus pais, principalmente seu pai, estavam muito preocupados, só que no entanto o sofrimento dela logo foi substituído pela emoção crescente de se saber que uma vida esta nascendo dentro de você. Meu bebê...... Meu e dele....- lágrimas de alegria brotavam dos olhos dela enquanto acariciava seu ventre liso, mas a felicidade sempre desaparecia quando ela se lembrava que estava sozinha nisso, sozinha não, ela tinha seus pais, porém eles ainda não estavam sabendo que seriam avós. Uma parte deles, do amor deles, crescia dentro dela e talvez essa fosse a única coisa dele que ela teria para si, seu bebê ninguém poderia tirar dela. Querida, podemos entrar? – era a voz de sua mãe, ela a chamava desde a porta, logo atras dela vinha seu pai. Sim – a mulher sentou ao seu lado já seu pai a olhava preocupado de longe – O que esta acontecendo com você querida? – a mulher tocou o ombro da menina – eu e seu pai estamos preocupados com você! – a jovem abaixou os olhos – o que esta te preocupando? Não quer contar para nós? – ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Será que eles entenderiam? Ela abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto entre as pernas. Eu me apaixonei mãe – a Mulher sorriu, um sorriso como aqueles 'eu já suspeitava' – e acabei me entregando a essa paixão – a menina soluçou – e agora levo dentro de mim o fruto desse amor! – sentiu a mão de sua mãe apertar suavemente seu ombro, mas os olhos frios de seu pai sobre si a incomodou bastante. Você esta... grávida? – ele não parecia querer uma resposta positiva. Estou. Quem é o pai? – a voz rude de seu pai fez com que ela tremesse. Isso não importa – ele deu um soco na parede, que quase se partiu em duas. Um desgraçado se aproveitou da minha filha! Isso me importa! – ela levantou o rosto e encarou seu pai. Ninguém se aproveitou de mim, eu fiz por que eu queria, ninguém me obrigou – ela soltou um suspiro entre lágrimas ,o homem a olhou espantado, logo respirou profundamente e tentou se acalmar. Diga quem é o pai.. ele tem que saber. – se aproximou dela devagar Eu não quero que ele saiba – ele levantou o rosto da menina e fez com que ela o encarasse. Minha filha... minha menininha - o homem acariciou o rosto de sua filha – ele deve saber.. ele tem o direito de saber Não quero pai – ela segurou a mão do pai com as suas e a beijou – não quero estragar a vida dele. Mas e quanto a sua vida? – algumas lágrimas caíram do rosto dela. Minha vida a partir de agora será cuidar do meu bebê... essa criança é a única lembrança que terei dele – o homem abraçou a filha e fez carinho em sua cabeça. Ao menos para mim... diga quem é o pai..- ela soltou um soluço. De nada adiantaria.. já tem alguns dias que nos separamos definitivamente.. ele é casado.. não iria trocar sua família e esposa por nossa causa.... me desculpe pai... – o homem foi capaz de sentir a tristeza que inundava a alma da garota ao dizer isso, acabou por lamentar-se por não poder ajudar sua filha. Então... o que você quer fazer? Quero ir embora, quero ir para um lugar onde ninguém me reconheça, quero começar uma vida nova....  
  
Três anos depois  
  
Uma linda jovem caminha apressadamente pela rua, em suas mãos sacolas de compras cheia de coisas atrapalhavam sua visão. O semblante dela é alegre e o motivo disso é muito simples... Paz! Nos últimos 5 anos ela viveu como todos os humanos do planeta, ela freqüentou universidade, andou pelas ruas e o principal... não teve que manter nenhum relacionamento em segredo e isso lhe acalmava o coração. A porta do apartamento se abre e um 'cheguei' entusiasmado sai de sua garganta. MAMÂE!!! – a jovem abre um sorriso por trás dos pacotes. Eu te ajudo com isso! – ela sorriu para o rapaz que tirava as sacolas de seus braços. Como foi seu dia? – ele perguntou antes de dar um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. Bem – ela acariciou a cabeça da menina agarrada a seus joelhos – Akane, você deu trabalho ao tio Allan? – A menina negou com a cabeça. Claro que não! Ela é uma menina muito comportada – dessa vez foi uma fina voz que respondeu desde a sala. A garota pegou a menina no colo e caminhou ate a sala, lá duas mulheres jogavam baralho. Chegou mais cedo que o previsto – elas sorriu para as duas. Fugi da ultima aula! – as mulheres fizeram cara feia pra ela – o que estão jogando? Jogo do mico! – a garota quis rir, onde já se viu duas mulheres adultas jogar algo tão infantil? Mas se controlou e apenas fez uma negação com a cabeça. MAMÂE – a menina abraçou o pescoço dela com força – eu tava com saudade! – a garota sentou no sofá e fez carinho nas costas da pequena. Eu também estava querida – afastou um pouco a menina de si e a encarou com carinho – me diga, como foi seu dia? O tio Allan brigou muito com você? – ela retirou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre os olhos da menina. A pequena a encarava como que pensativa e depois disse baixinho. Brigou. Ele diz que eu faço muito barulho e que não deixo ele ficar sozinho com você - a garota sorriu pra menina. E o que você fez o dia todo? – a pequena sorriu e desceu do colo da mãe. Eu brinquei de esconder com a tia Val e comi e ...- ela correu até o quarto e voltou com uma folha – e eu desenhei a gente! – a Garota olhou para o desenho e depois para o sorriso de sua filha, acabou abraçando a pequena com tristeza. Você já tomou banho? – perguntou se separando da menina. Hum hum – negou mexendo a cabeça de um lado pro outro – dá banho em mim? – sorrindo a mãe aceitou. Nós duas já vamos – ouviu suas amigas dizerem. Por que não ficam pra jantar? – a mais velha das mulheres negou e ela acabou aceitando que as amigas fossem embora – Val, não sei nem como agradecer por ter cuidado da Akane pra mim. Não precisa agradecer.. eu já passei por isso e sei que é muito complicado criar um filho sozinha... Mesmo assim, muito obrigada – Val se despediu da agitada Akane e foi embora com a amiga – e então Akane, já pro banheiro! – a pequena saiu correndo enquanto a moça corria atrás dela. Ei, vocês duas, não demorem muito.. o jantar esta quase pronto!! – o rapaz gritou desde a cozinha. SIMM – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Depois de um banho escandaloso as duas já estavam devidamente vestidas com seus respectivos pijamas, A menina usava um com desenhos de coelhos e a mãe um de ursos, os dois pijamas de calças e mangas compridas. Sentadas a mesa comeram rindo e brincando uma com a outra e tudo isso muito bem observado por Allan. mãe...- Akane chamou enquanto coçava os olhos que foi ?- ela aconchegou a cabeça no corpo da mãe tô com sono – a menina levantou os braços, a mulher a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto , Allan ficou na sala assistindo tv. Akane escovou os dentes, com ajuda da mãe, e depois deitou na cama. mãe.. – a garota deu um bocejo - ..boa noite boa noite querida – deu um beijo na testa da filha e a cobriu, depois sentou na cama e ficou fazendo carinho na cabeça dela até que adormecesse de vez.  
  
Sentou no sofá ao lado do rapaz e olhou o relógio 22:43. já esta tarde, acho que é melhor você ir pra sua casa – disse enquanto assistia tv. Daqui a pouco – respondeu sorrindo. A programação da televisão não era assim tão interessante, mas o clima parecia um pouco incomodo, ao menos para a garota. Faz quanto tempo estamos namorando? – ele perguntou derrepente, ela estranhou a pergunta quase oito meses.. porque? – ele beijou seu rosto oito meses.. então porque não me aceita? Como assim não te aceito? Não aceita que eu me aproxime, não aceita que sua filha me chame de pai... – ela suspirou Tente entender que eu ainda não estou pronta pra amar outra vez –disse abaixando a cabeça. Ele a abraçou forte, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da garota. Se não me der uma chance eu nunca poderei provar o quanto te amo! Allan...- ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou também. Um, dois, três.. dez minutos ou mais se passaram e eles permaneceram abraçados, apenas desfrutando da companhia do outro.Ele a beijou com delicadeza e ela retribuiu o beijo, seus lábios se tocavam com calma... mas ainda assim ela não conseguia se entregar ao beijo, não conseguia confiar nele ... não conseguia ama-lo.Sentiu as mãos dele tocarem sua cintura, a tensão tomou conta de seu corpo, mas ela tentou relaxar, tentou porque queria ser feliz, queria deixar o passado definitivamente pra traz, queria sentir outra vez o gosto da paixão, mas acima de tudo queria se sentir amada. Os corpos pesaram e num instante estavam deitados no sofá, ele separou seus lábios dos dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço, ela estremeceu, mas foi de medo. Segurou os ombros dele e o empurrou fracamente. Allan, espera...- ele deslizou a mão por baixo da blusa da garota e tocou a suave pele da barriga dela – espera ...eu não.. Eu não vou te machucar – disse junto ao ouvido dela Não estou pronta ainda – tentou se separar novamente, ele segurou as mãos dela e a encarou. Eu não posso mais esperar... tem oito meses que apenas espero! – segurou os braços dela com força longe de si e beijou sua boca. Algo explodiu dentro da garota, será que ela não tinha direito de ser feliz? Será que nunca encontraria alguém que a amasse e respeitasse? Fechou os olhos com força, mas rapidamente os abriu ao ouvir um som fraco de choro. Mãe...- a garotinha estava parada na porta do quarto, umas lágrimas finas escorriam de seus olhos – eu fiz xixi na cama... – ela deu uns passinhos em direção ao sofá. O rapaz separou-se dos lábios da garota e gritou irritado. MENINA INTROMETIDA!!!- Akane parou assustada atrás do sofá, sem ver assim a situação em que se encontravam os dois adultos – PARA DE CHORAR FEITO UM BEBE E VOLTE PRO QUARTO! – a menina assustada correu chorando alto para o quarto. A garota olhou friamente para o rapaz e com um empurrão o jogou no chão. Não grite com minha filha, ela é tudo de bom que tenho nessa vida e um idiota como você não tem direito algum de levantar a voz pra ela – caminhou até a porta e abriu com brusquidão – vá embora e nunca, escute bem, nunca mais apareça na minha frente novamente! – o rapaz tentou se justificar quando estava ao lado dela, mas recebeu um olhar frio o suficiente para congelar um deserto e acabou saindo sem dizer uma única palavra. A garota suspirou e caminhou triste para o quarto de onde vinha o choro da filha. Abriu a porta com cuidado e acendeu a luz, a menina estava agachada num canto do quarto escondida atrás de um macaco de pelúcia gigante. Akane..- chamou com a voz baixa, a garotinha abriu os olhos e correu para abraçar a mãe – calma – disse acariciando as costas da menina – ele já foi embora – separou a menina de si um pouco e enxugou suas lágrimas – ele não vai mais gritar com você... eu prometo – a pequena engoliu o choro e apoiou a no peito da mãe – quer dormir comigo? – moveu a cabeça positivamente, a jovem mulher a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama, não antes de trocar o pijama dela.  
  
mãe... cadê meu desenho? – perguntou já deitada na cama Lá na sala – ela correu lá e rapidamente voltou com o papel na mão Deixa ele aqui! – disse colando ele na parede ao lado da cama – não é bonito mamãe? – Sorriu pra mãe É sim.. muito bonito – disse olhando com tristeza para o papel – agora vamos dormir que já esta tarde! – Akane se abraçou a mãe e fechou os olhos. A garota fez carinho na cabeça da filha, seus olhos ainda fixos no desenho colado na parede. Fechou os olhos, mas não para dormir e sim para deixar que sua mente trouxe-se novamente o sorriso dele a sua lembrança. Uma fina lágrima escorreu de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto – Akane....- a menina a encarou sonolenta – você.. sente falta de ter um pai? – a menina desviou os olhos e fez carinho no pescoço da mãe. As vezes – a mulher a encarou As vezes, quando? Quando vejo alguma criança brincando com o pai no parque, ou quando na escola eu tenho que falar como são meus pais e eu não sei como ele é... e no meu aniversário ...- os olhinhos dela entristeceram Por isso desenhou nós três ? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça Eu pintei ele de preto porque não sei como é seu rosto....- ela desviou os olhos do rosto da mãe – você ficou braba? Não querida – a menina sorriu – quer saber como ele é? Quero!! – a menina sorriu ainda mais – você me conta? Conto – Akane sentou na cama, o sono totalmente esquecido – o que quer saber? TUDO!! – a mulher sorriu Deixe eu ver por onde começo... hum... – ela fez cara de quem pensava e a menina se impacientou. MÃE!! – a garota riu Ta ta.... ele é alto – Akane fez que sim com a cabeça – e forte, assim atlético cheio de músculos – novamente um sim com a cabeça – os seus olhos são muito parecidos com os dele e o seu sorriso – disse esfregando o dedo no nariz da filha – é exatamente igual ao dele – ela sorriu Eu pareço com ele? – a mulher sorriu Parece sim – a menina colocou a mão no queixo em pose pensativa e depois exclamou Você sempre diz que eu sou linda.. então quer dizer que acha ele lindo também? – a mulher a olhou espantada, mas depois começou a rir – é verdade mãe? Você acha ele bonito? Acho ele bonito sim – a menina sorriu Bonito quanto? Muito bonito Muito, muito, muito bonito? – perguntou sorridente Muito, muito, muito, muito, muito mais que muito, muito, muito bonito! – as duas começaram a rir – acho que esta na hora de dormir Jáaaaaaa? – disse triste Jáaaaaaaaaaaa!! – disse imitando o tom da menina –agora deita..e nada de xixi na minha cama! – a garota riu Te amo muito mãe Também te amo querida – abraçou a pequena e fixou seus olhos novamente no desenho. Tinha ela o direito de excluir a filha do contato com o pai? A menina precisava do carinho paterno e conhecendo bem esse homem seria provável que enlouqueceria ao saber que tinha uma filha.. será que deveria voltar? Será que teria forças suficientes para encara-lo novamente? – Akane, o que acha de ir visitar o vovô e a vovó? – a pequena sorriu Quando? amanhã – a mulher sorriu – podemos ficar lá uns dias E a escola? Alguns dias não vão fazer diferença – as duas sorriram. Abraçadas elas adormeceram para um novo dia.. e talvez para uma nova vida.  
  
Fim do capitulo 1  
  
Notas do autor: bem.. aqui estou eu com meu novo fic ^^ espero que gostem Esse capitulo é mais uma introdução que um capitulo realmente, já que a história em si começa no próximo capitulo. 


	2. Os sentimentos dele

Menina  
Por: Bulma-chan

Capitulo 02: Os sentimentos dele  
  
O vapor da água quente nublou completamente o espelho do banheiro, mas isso é bom, eu não quero ver minha cara feia e maltratada pelos anos hoje, na verdade eu nem consigo mais me olhar no espelho, ter que encarar minha própria imagem é tortura demais.

Abro meu guarda-roupa e tiro meu roupão de seda azul, é a minha cor favorita, sento na cama e meus olhos se perdem na escuridão do quarto. Tudo impecavelmente arrumado, eu não gosto de nada fora do lugar, sempre fui assim, ou talvez não, talvez eu tenha aprendido que morando sozinho as coisas não saem voando e voltam para os seus lugares de origem. Hoje minha vida é completamente diferente da que eu levava a alguns anos atrás. Hoje, aos meus 38 anos de idade, eu não saio mais por ai correndo atrás de esferas do dragão ou mesmo treino mais tempo do que trabalho ou durmo. Agora eu levo uma vida sossegada e tranqüila, longe dos gritos da Bra ou das crises de nervosismo da mamãe. Comprei esse apartamento a mais ou menos três anos e devo dizer que foi uma das melhores coisas que eu fiz. Aqui eu posso chegar do trabalho e tomar banho sossegado, posso deitar na cama sem escutar os gritos histéricos da Bra, posso ouvir musica sem que meu pai me arranque do quarto e me arraste para treinar algumas horas, aqui eu posso simplesmente parar e escutar minha respiração ou até mesmo as batidas do meu coração.

Meu coração..... ele é a única coisa que me faz lembrar que tudo isso que sou hoje nada mais é que uma tentativa frustrada de tentar esquecer os erros do passado. Eu não precisaria de nada disso se tivesse tido coragem para aceitar meus sentimentos e ter dito que a amava e que a queria perto de mim, mas infelizmente eu só compreendi o que se passava dentro de mim quando já era tarde demais.

"Eu vou embora amanhã e queria me despedir de você" me senti estranho ao saber que não a veria por um longo tempo, mas até então eu não fazia idéia do que passava no meu coração.

"Sei que já te disse isso muitas vezes antes, eu venho te dizendo isso desde que tenho 9 anos ou talvez até antes disso, mas mesmo assim eu não quero ir embora antes de dizer, pela ultima vez, que te amo. Quero que saiba que esse sentimento não mudou. Mas que eu espero que na próxima vez que nos encontremos eu já tenha outra pessoa dentro do meu coração!" Tudo que eu precisava ter feito era abraça-la e pedir que não me deixasse, mas eu não tive coragem, meus sentimentos ainda eram um enigma para mim, então tudo que fiz foi dizer "adeus e boa sorte".

Que horas devem ser agora? Duas, ou quem sabe três da manhã? Não me importa, eu não ligo mais pra isso, não ligo a muito tempo. Sei que deveria dormir mais cedo só que me é impossível, toda noite quando fecho os olhos aquele sorriso dela aparece e depois eu passo a noite toda pensando nela, pensando em como seria a nossa vida hoje se eu não tivesse me acovardado. Viro na cama e meus olhos caem sobre a foto dela, seus lindos olhos negros brilham como fogo e aquele sorriso matreiro rouba toda a minha atenção, ela apenas tem 15 anos nessa foto, será que ela mudou muito? Fazem 5 anos que ela se foi e hoje com 25 anos ela deve estar realmente linda. Acho que a perdi para sempre! Ouço o telefone tocar, quem será que esta ligando uma hora dessas? Pensei em não atender, mas mudei de idéia, alguma coisa grave podia ter acontecido.

- Alô? – ouço a voz de Goten do outro lado, faz muito tempo que não o vejo, o que será que ele quer de mim numa hora como essa?

- Olá Goten! Quanto tempo sem falar com você! – escuto ele rir e tenho certeza que ele deve ter colocado a mão atrás da cabeça ao faze-lo, alguns vícios nunca se perdem - como você esta?

- Tudo bem comigo. Olha, eu vou ser rápido, amanhã vai ter uma festa lá na sua casa, você sabe a corporação, e sua mãe pediu que eu te avisasse.

- Sinto muito, mas acho que não vou não.

- Nada disso Trunks, você vem dizendo isso ha muito tempo, acho que esta na hora de parar de fugir!

- Não estou com vontade, Goten.

- Vamos Trunks, por favor, faça por nossa antiga amizade! E você precisa sair um pouco e também sua mãe esta morrendo de saudade!

- Mas eu estive com ela faz dois dias! – Goten riu, pelo visto ele continuava o mesmo – tudo bem, eu vou, mas faço isso por nossa amizade – ele deu uns gritinhos, acho que alguém estava lá com ele.

- É isso ai! Você não vai se arrepender. Vai ver só – ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu ouvi Chichi manda-lo ir dormir – eu tenho que ir, nos vemos amanhã!  
  
Volto a deitar em minha cama, ela é grande demais para apenas uma pessoa, mas eu me esparramo nela tentando inutilmente ocupar todos os espaços vazios. Meus olhos passeiam pelo quarto até encontrar novamente o lindo sorriso dela. Pego a moldura e toco suavemente o frio vidro que me separa da foto. Como sinto a falta dela, como desejo que aqueles olhos cheios de vida em encarem um ultima vez, como gostaria de poder abraça-la e dizer junto ao seu ouvido que a amo e que por ser um idiota só tinha percebido isso agora, como queria, apenas mais uma vez, que ela gritasse que me ama e que apesar do tempo, apesar da dor, me amaria para sempre! Mas a realidade é dura, ela nunca mais vai querer ver meu rosto novamente e eu não posso fazer nada, afinal a culpa foi minha.

- Pan, sinto muito, eu percebi tarde demais o quanto você é importante em minha vida - as palavras saem da minha boca naturalmente, estou falando com a foto dela, quero que ela saiba que a amo, mas o mais próximo que cheguei dela em tantos anos foi em um cartão de aniversário que ela me enviou - Estarei aqui Pan, esperando eternamente se for preciso, até que você volte e eu possa dizer isso pessoalmente - fecho meus olhos e sinto uma lágrima quente escorrer por meu rosto, apoio sua foto em meu peito, junto ao coração, esperando que assim ela escute as palavras que dele saem e que ela entenda que meu coração só bate na esperança de encontra-la um dia - Te amo Pan - espero que a brisa que me toca agora leve essas palavras até seus ouvidos.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

O som da Música alta a minha volta me deixa um pouco tonto, não sei porque não consigo gostar dessas festas tanto quanto Goten "Você parece um velho com tão pouca vivacidade" lembro-me bem de suas palavras, ele disse isso tem apenas uns dias. A minha volta todos estão sorrindo, todos menos uma pessoa, é triste ver como ela parece sozinha mesmo entre parentes e amigos. Sinto um delicado par de braços me envolver, olho pra trás e recebo um doce sorriso de Cristiny, minha noiva. Ela é um doce de pessoa, cuida de mim, me trata com carinho e não parece se importar que eu seja diferente, ela sabe que eu posso mudar o meu cabelo, mas não sabe a profundidade sobre isso.

- Trunks, estou um pouco cansada – ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro – Vamos embora?

- Agora? Eu queria conversar um pouco com a Pan e o Goten, ainda não pude falar com eles tranqüilamente – ela sorriu e concordou comigo.

- Irmão, eu já estou indo.. se quiser eu deixo ela em casa! – Bra tinha se aproximado de nós. Olhei Cristiny e perguntei se ela preferia ir ou esperar quando eu fosse.

- Vou com ela... tenho um compromisso amanhã cedo – nos beijamos e ela foi com Bra.

- Tomem cuidado! – as alertei de longe, Bra apenas disse que iria cuidar bem da minha namorada, achei graça nisso. Fiquei observando elas saírem para depois, finalmente, poder dar uma olhada em volta. Goten esta dançando com umas garotas enquanto bebe vinho, não acho isso uma boa combinação, mas quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa, sei que não vai mudar os pensamentos e o modo de pensar dele. Sinto que um triste par de olhos me observam desde o andar de cima, dirijo meu olhar pra ela e sorriu depois.

- Por que tão triste? Pensei que as pessoas ficassem felizes ao terem seus amigos em casa comemorando seu aniversário – ela sorriu pra mim, mas seu sorriso não era alegre como sempre, alias faz muito tempo que o sorriso verdadeiro parece Ter abandonado o rosto dela, as vezes me pergunto se ninguém alem de mim vê isso.

- Eu não gosto de festas... essa foi o tio Goten que idealizou "Temos que fazer uma festa digna de uma garota de 20 anos! Algo que marque a vida dela" foi o que ele disse pro papai pra convencer ele a deixar ele dar uma festa.. claro que o papai não sabe que tem bebida e que alguns casais de namorados estão se esfregando pelos cômodos escuros da casa! – sorri pra ela, Pan parece tão incomodada com essa situação quanto eu.

Fiquei sentado com ela durante um bom tempo, conversamos de muita coisa, mas nada pareceu deixá-la contente, isso realmente me preocupa. Na verdade eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, sentados no degrau mais alto da escada, só sei que lentamente as pessoas foram indo embora, ficamos apenas nós e um embriagado Goten desmaiado no sofá.

- Se importa se eu colocar uma música mais calma Trunks? Essa me dá dor de cabeça! – Fiz que não com a cabeça, na verdade eu estaria muito agradecido, não sei como alguém suporta essa coisa barulhenta – você gosta de Ayumi hamasaki?

- Gosto... essa música é minha favorita! – ela fechou os olhos, colocou o controle próximo aos lábios e o usou como microfone enquanto cantava a música, sua voz nunca tinha sido a mais bela do mundo, mas eu podia sentir a tristeza dela em cada palavra que era pronunciada por seus lábios, sua alma estava sendo exposta na minha frente e eu senti uma dor em meu coração ao não poder ajudar a acalmar suas penas. Ela se apoio no corrimão da escada e eu vi duas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Foi demais pra mim, não podia continuar vendo-a sofrer e não fazer absolutamente nada. Quando vi eu já estava em pé de frente a ela, tomei o controle de sua mão e voltei a música – Dança comigo? - lhe estendi minha mão, as finas gotas ainda escorriam por seu rosto quando ela segurou minha mão, a abracei com carinho e ela fez o mesmo comigo – Divida suas lágrimas comigo Pan – ela afundou o rosto em meu peito e pequenos soluços tomaram conta de seu corpo, eu a abracei com mais força pelos ombros e fiz carinho em sua cabeça tentando tranquilizá-la.

- Odeio não Ter alguém com quem contar.. alguém pra quem abrir meu coração! – Tanta dor, tanto sofrimento não devia existir em uma garota tão jovem. Acariciei seus cabelos e um cheiro agradável de rosas chegou até mim.

- Você tem a mim... eu não sou suficiente? – inspirei profundamente, ainda embriagado com o delicioso cheiro dos cabelos dela. Seus braços me apertam com mais força, seu corpo estava em pleno contato comigo, seu espirito parecia estar em acordo com o meu, foi uma sensação acolhedora.

- Sim.. .. você é tudo de que eu preciso..- não disse nada, não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para confortá-la, apenas a aninhei em meus braços e a embalei no lento ritmo da música.  
A musica recomeçou várias vezes, mas quanto mais eu dançava com ela mais eu desejava continuar dançando. O perfume dela me deixava sem saber em que realidade estava, era como um mundo onde só existiam nós dois e esse mundo roubou minha razão. Eu estava consciente do que sentia, estava consciente do que a proximidade dela estava fazendo comigo. O corpo dela se encaixava no meu, e eu podia perceber cada detalhe de seu pequeno corpo.. . sua respiração quente em meu peito, o cheiro embriagante de seus cabelos, a fragilidade de seus braços envolta do meu pescoço, seu corpo totalmente solto em meus braços.. envolvido nessa sensação de bem estar eu me perdi... deixei me perder.

- Pan... – ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou – eu.. quero...- seus olhos negros fixos em mim me convidando – eu...- totalmente perdido em seus olhos eu me rendi.. me curvei lentamente e a beijei. Dominado pelas sensações que ela me fazia sentir eu a beijei... um beijo tão doce, tão cheio de entrega.. os lábios dela .. quentes.. macios... me entreguei a eles, a beijei como nunca tinha beijado alguém antes.. a abraçava forte pra ela não fugir de mim, mas ela não tentou fazer isso, pelo contrário, ela me beijou também, um pouco nervosa, talvez fosse seu primeiro beijo, mas ainda assim me beijou... um beijo que jamais esquecerei.

Nunca imaginei que chegaria a sentir tanta vontade de toca-la como naquela noite. Apenas seus beijos não me serviam, abraça-la e sentir seu perfume não era suficiente para mim.. eu queria senti-la por completo, queria toma-la para mim, só para mim, queria tê-la em meus braços, queria vê-la se contorcendo de prazer junto comigo...eu a queria, mais que qualquer coisa, possui-la e assim a tornar minha.

- Preciso ter você.......- murmurei entre um beijo e outro, tremendo de desejo e ansiedade. Minhas mãos acariciam a cintura dela com fervor querendo ir mais longe, querendo toca-la mais abertamente, mas permanecem no mesmo lugar temendo uma negativa.

- Eu também...- ouve uma explosão dentro de mim quando ouvi isso. Sem pensar a levei para o quarto e tranquei a porta pra não sermos incomodados.  
  
Falar que quando acordei na manhã seguinte eu estava completamente desesperado seria uma perfeita estupidez, afinal, eu tinha desonrado a única filha de um grande amigo, além claro desta ser a sobrinha eternamente adorada do eu melhor amigo.. eu estava muito mais que desesperado.  
Sentado na cama apertei a cabeça com as duas mãos, como iria explicar isso a Gohan? Como iria contar a Cristiny que lhe tinha sido infiel? Pensar nisso me partiu o coração.. eu amava cristiny, nunca tive dúvidas do meu amor por ela.. como iria explicar que a tinha traído com minha melhor amiga?.. como?.. como iria encarar essa menina, com quem tinha dividido a cama, e explicar que essa tinha sido apenas uma noite de delírio?

- Trunks... – não respondi - .... o que foi? – não tinha outra alternativa, tinha que contar .. era o mais correto a fazer agora.

- Pan.. eu.... – me virei e encontrei os olhos brilhantes dela.. não tive coragem pra dizer nada, apenas voltei a desviar os olhos.

- Por que esta tão sério? .. é pelo que aconteceu? – levei minha mão ao rosto – Trunks...não se preocupe, eu sei que você ama sua noiva – ela levantou meu rosto e me encarou sorridente – isso será um segredo nosso – disse sorrindo, eu a abracei escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Sinto muito Pan..- a apertei mais forte respirando fundo.. doía tanto saber que a faria sofrer sem necessidade... eu só precisava ter sido mais forte.

- Sente muito porque? Porque fez amor comigo?.. olha Trunks – as mãos dela acariciavam meus cabelos – essa noite foi muito especial pra mim.. eu estou feliz porque foi com você, meu melhor amigo.. eu me senti bem estando com você, sentindo seu corpo... – ela se afastou e firmou seus olhos nos meus – mas eu sei que você não me ama.. então não fique assim. – vi seus olhos se dirigirem para minhas roupas jogadas no chão e eu entendi que era hora de ir embora. - Ei, Trunks..- eu já estava saindo do quarto quando ela me chamou – será que não mereço nem um beijinho de despedida? – ela sorria sentada na cama apenas enrolada num lençol e eu acabei sorrindo também, o único sorriso que dei nesse dia.

- Um de despedida não – me aproximei e ela se levantou – mas um de agradecimento sim – um beijo tão saboroso quanto o da noite passada.. algo nos beijos dessa menina mexe comigo, mexe com o que existe dentro de mim – essa noite Pan, também foi especial pra mim.. pode ter certeza que não irei esquece-la – beijei seus lábios mais uma vez e sai da casa antes que voltasse a me render aos afagos dela.

Fim do Flash back  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abro os olhos e me encontro sozinho em minha cama. Outra vez sonhei com ela.. sonhei com a lembrança da nossa primeira vez...olho o relógio, são oito horas da manhã, melhor me levantar. Guardo a foto dela e tomo um banho rápido, talvez não seja uma má idéia ver todo o pessoal de novo.  
  
Ainda voando eu já recebi alguns "a quanto tempo!!" e quando cheguei ao chão cumprimentei meus amigos com maior entusiasmo, estão praticamente todos aqui, só não estou vendo o Goten, talvez ele ainda não tenha chegado.

- Oi Trunks – Gohan, escandalosamente feliz me deu um abraço – você sumiu, faz mais de ano que não te vejo – sorri meio sem jeito.

- Muito trabalho – ele deu uma gargalhada e disse que eu não devia trabalhar tanto, estou espantado com a felicidade dele.

- Cadê minha mãe? – ele disse que ela devia estar dentro de casa com a Videl – vou falar com ela, nos vemos depois Gohan.  
  
Mamãe estava conversando com a Videl na sala quando entrei, elas me sorriram e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Que bom que veio filho! - a abracei e beijei seu rosto.

- O Goten me convenceu ... ele disse que seria bom – elas me sorriram – ola Videl, tudo bem com você?

- Tudo muito bem!  
Elas duas sorriram e comentaram que eu estava cada dia mais bonito, cada coisa que tenho que ouvir ¬.¬

- Fala mais com os amigos não Trunks? – senti o ar faltar aos meus pulmões, meu coração acelerou e uma súbita alegria me invadiu.

- Pan...  
  
Fim do capitulo 02  
  
Notas do autor : Olasssssssss . o que acharam? Comentem pra que eu  
possa saber a opinião de vocês.  
P.S.: eu adorei escrever a cena do Trunks dançando com a Pan... foi tão  
fofo .


	3. Os sentimentos dela

Menina  
Por : Bulma- chan  
  
Capitulo 03: os sentimentos dela  
  
Akane. Acorda..- a chamei baixinho Hum... só mais um minuto mãe.. – murmurou virando na cama. Vamos akane, já esta tarde.. desse jeito só vamos poder sair da cidade amanhã! – quando disse isso ela levantou num pulo e correu pro banheiro. Ela esta feliz com essa viajem, mas será que não é precipitado da minha parte joga-la de um momento a outro no meio de toda a família? Tenho medo de que ela me odeie depois... espero que não! Akane não esqueça de lavar atrás das orelhas! – ela gritou um 'tá' eufórico. Assim como ela, eu estou muito ansiosa.. não sei o que espero encontrar depois de 5 anos.. muita coisa deve ter mudado em 5 anos.. será que o tio já casou? Ou quem sabe eu tenho outro irmão e não sei....mas se isso tivesse acontecido eu saberia.. eu acho!  
Preparei um rápido café, nada exagerado, afinal, Akane é totalmente  
humana e por isso não come muito,e eu como muito menos que um sayajiin  
normal. Escuto ela sair do banheiro cantando, como esta feliz.. é a  
primeira vez que vai na casa dos avós.. tenho um remordimento dentro de  
mim, será que ela imagina que vai conhecer o pai? Eu não vou dizer "esse  
é seu pai" mas ainda assim ela vai conhece-lo e, quem sabe, criar algum  
laço especial com ele... espero que tudo corra bem. mãe.. – ela puxa minha blusa, nem vi quando ela chegou – penteia meu cabelo? Senta aqui – a coloquei sobre a mesa e peguei o pente em sua mão – temos que cortar seu cabelo, ele ta muito grande Não! Quero que ele cresça – ela fez um biquinho muito fofo, o cabelinho dela nem chega ao meio do pescoço, esta naquela fase nem curto nem longo e pra mim esta horrível, mas não tem ser vivo que faça essa menina cortar o cabelo- o papai gosta de cabelo grande ou pequeno? – joguei o cabelo dela pra trás e olhei bem dentro dos olhinhos dela. Curto – ela fez um bico e cara de choro Mentira! Ele deve gostar de cabelo grande, você ta dizendo isso só pra cortar o meu!! – ela fez uma cara feia pra mim e eu não pude evitar rir. Não to mentindo não..mas se quer deixar crescer eu não vou impedir – ela sorriu – agora senta e come que já esta tarde.  
  
Akane corre de um lado ao outro, totalmente emocionada, se tiro os olhos  
dela por um momento é perigoso não a encontrar mais, quanta gente tem  
nesse aeroporto hoje. Mãe.. compra um desses pra mim? – disse apontando um coelho de pelúcia que estava na vitrine de uma loja. Compro se você me ajudar a escolher umas lembranças pro vovô e pra vovó – sorri pra ela Eu ajudo eu ajudo!! – disse pulando na minha frente Vamos entrar então – segurei sua mão e entramos na loja. A primeira que peguei foi o coelho, só tinha ele e se outra pessoa o comprasse eu iria ter que escutar muito choro durante a viagem, compramos algo simples para a mamãe e o papai e fomos esperar nosso vôo.  
  
As cidades passam rapidamente pela janela, faz tanto tempo que não voou livre pelo céu que já ate esqueci aquela sensação de liberdade. Akane dorme tranqüilamente abraçada ao coelho de pelúcia que dei, deitada no meu colo observo sua respiração tranqüila, seu rosto sereno é tão parecido ao dele...como será que vai sua vida? Será que ele esta feliz? Ainda temos umas 7 horas de voou até a cidade satan, então ainda tenho muito tempo para pensar. Sinto aos poucos meus olhos pesarem e sei que não vai demorar até que eu adormeça.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Tem menos de duas semanas que eu me entreguei a Trunks, e apesar dos dias eu ainda posso sentir seu cheiro preso ao meu corpo, ainda posso sentir de momento a outro o gosto maravilhoso de seus lábios grudados aos meus. Sei que o que fizemos não foi correto, mas eu o amo, o amo desde que sou criança e foi impossível resistir aos seus beijos. Pensei que ele contaria a noiva o que tinha acontecido, mas me surpreendi ao descobrir que ele não tinha feito isso. Foi num almoço na corporação, eu estava na sala quando ele entrou de mãos dadas com Cristiny, pensei que ela fosse me olhar com ódio e me jogar na cara o que tinha feito, só que ao invés disso ela sorriu e me abraçou, me senti extremamente mal com isso, Trunks se aproximou e me abraçou. você não contou a ela? – ele deu um beijo em meu rosto, foi tão bom senti- lo perto outra vez. É nosso segredo lembra? – ele piscou pra mim e eu me senti um pouco mais aliviada  
Isso aconteceu uns 4 dias depois da minha festa, e agora com quase 15  
dias eu sinto um vazio agoniante dentro de mim, eu o amo tanto e  
infelizmente não posso toca-lo, Kami-sama me deu uma noite quando na  
verdade eu queria a eternidade, isso não é justo, não é justo eu amá-lo  
tanto e não poder nem sequer dizer isso a ele.. não é justo.  
Estamos aqui treinando.. Goten, Trunks, Bra, Cristiny, Maron e eu . Bra  
e Cristiny não lutam, mas vieram assistir nosso treinamento. Eu lutei com  
Maron e ela não foi difícil de derrotar, muito mimada ela só aprendeu a  
lutar recentemente, mas ainda assim foi divertido. Trunks esta lutando  
com o tio, eles já estão lutando a um bom tempo, as garotas já estão ate  
entediadas, eu é claro não estou... quando os vejo lutar é que tenho  
certeza de que Trunks esconde seu poder, as vezes penso que ele nunca vai  
nos mostrar sua verdadeira força e quando percebo isso sinto uma vontade  
gigante de lutar com ele, de ver até onde consigo sustentar uma luta  
contra ele. Bra eu tenho cabeleireiro marcado pra daqui a pouco.. será que eles vão demorar? – Bra soltou um risinho Acho que sim.. principalmente porque a Pan ainda vai querer lutar com meu irmão.. estou certa Pan? – mantive meus olhos fixos na luta deles. Quero sim.. enquanto não conseguir derrota-lo eu não vou descansar! – ela riu ainda mais Você não vai conseguir derrotar meu irmão – a olhei sorridente Eu não disse que o derrotaria hoje, mas sim que pretendo derrota-lo um dia – ouve uma explosão e o tio Goten caiu desmaiado na água, Trunks mergulhou atrás e o trouxe de volta a superfície. Acho que exagerei.. nunca tinha deixado ele desmaiado – disse meio sem graça Foi falta de atenção dele Trunks, isso acontece porque ele treina pouco – disse olhando o corpo desacordado Irmão... – Trunks olhou para Bra – eu marquei de ir ao cinema com o Yuri e a Cristiny tem compromisso também.. – ela me olhou com o canto dos olhos – você ainda vai lutar com a Pan não vai? – ele me olhou e eu fiz de conta que não era comigo. Vou sim – não o olhei, mas sorri olhando pro tempo. Então.. nós vamos embora – maron levantou e disse que iria também Vocês que sabem – ele olhou o corpo jogado do amigo – será que podem levar o Goten? Claro – disse Critiny sorrindo – não vá se machucar hein? – ele sorriu e tentou abraça-la – Trunks, você esta molhado e ainda por cima suado – ela deu um beijo rápido no rosto dele – até depois - subiram todos numa nave e voaram de volta pra cidade. Trunks me olhou e sorriu. Preparada Pan? – sorri de volta e me coloquei em posição de combate – acha que pode me vencer hoje? Não – ele sorriu – mas vou tentar assim mesmo! – ele sorriu e eu parti pra cima com um soco direto. O ataquei com uma seqüência de chutes e socos, mas ele desviava todos como se tratasse de lixo. Vamos Pan, você pode fazer melhor que isso – disse antes de me dar um soco no estomago – vamos, venha me acertar! – flutuou e eu fiz o mesmo, mantendo sempre uma distancia de mais ou menos 4 metros dele – que foi? Esta com medo ? – me irrita quando ele faz isso.. quando faz pouco caso da minha técnica – se você não vem então eu vou! – a velocidade com a qual ele se aproximou é demais pra mim, ele me ataca apenas com socos e ainda assim eu tenho dificuldade em esquiva-los.. que merda de lutadora eu sou! Em um momento de descuido meu ele desapareceu. Você não devia se deixar dominar pela raiva Pan – senti seus braços me envolver por trás, agora eu estava presa, os fortes braços dele não possibilitam qualquer movimento meu – vamos .. fuja, eu não estou usando de muita força – como não esta? Eu não consigo me mover! – se você não tentar se livrar de mim, nós vamos ficar aqui o dia todo porque eu não vou te soltar – a voz forte dele dizendo isso junto ao meu ouvido é maravilhosa, eu poderia ficar assim o dia inteiro.. mas não posso, meu orgulho não permite.. joguei a cabeça pra traz com força e acertei em cheio o rosto dele.. senti seus braços se afrouxarem, aproveitei isso e segurando sua mão com força o joguei pra frente e juntando o ki rapidamente disparei contra ele. Muito bem Pan – ele limpou o sangue que saia do nariz e arrancou a camisa queimada pela minha energia – Acha que consegue me acertar novamente? – ele esta rindo, será que não percebe que estou muito tensa? Não é mais como antes, não consigo mais segurar esse sentimento dentro de mim, meu corpo inteiro demonstra o quanto o desejo. Trunks... – ele não me escuta. Sinto como sou arremessada contra a água por um golpe dele, não vi quando ele se moveu, vi apenas quando já era tarde demais.  
Sai da água lentamente. Me sinto totalmente fraca quando não sei como  
reagir aos ataques dele, ele não pode ser tão mais forte que o tio e eu  
já derrotei o tio inúmeras vezes. já cansou Pan? – o olhei triste, ele ficou sério – melhor descansar um pouco – ele desceu e sentou na praia, eu me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado. Vi ele passar a mão no nariz. Ta doendo ? – ele passou a mão em minha cabeça Só um pouco – sorriu- mas eu agüento! – ele passou a mão novamente limpando um fio de sangue que escorria. Melhor deitar – o puxei pelo ombro e arranquei um pedaço da minha blusa – fica com isso um momento – ele fechou os olhos e colocou o pano pra estancar o sangue. Observo seu corpo bem formado, os músculos bem delineados, o abdômen definido e sinto um calor incontrolável, eu sempre pude me conter perto dele, mas agora não, desejo toca-lo novamente, quero beijar cada centímetro do corpo dele. Passo a mão em seus cabelos e ele parece não se importar, seus lábios vermelhos são tentadores demais pra que eu resista – vou embora! – tentei levantar mas ele me segurou pelo punho, eu não me virei – tenho que ir.. – meu corpo esta fervendo, tenho que ir embora antes que seja tarde. Não – ele me puxou e eu cai no chão, senti seu corpo sobre o meu e sua voz embargada em agonia em meu ouvido – me perdoe Pan.. mas eu não posso evitar! – por favor não faça isso comigo, eu não vou agüentar – eu pensei em você esses dias todos.. olha como estou excitado! – estremeci ao ouvir sua voz maravilhosa sussurrando isso no meu ouvido – sei que não é correto mas.. preciso de tocar de novo.. faça amor comigo novamente ou vou ficar louco de tanto desejo! – o que eu podia fazer? Ele estava me abraçando e pedindo que me entregasse a ele novamente.... o que mais eu podia fazer? Eu também te desejo Trunks, te desejo mais do que você possa imaginar – ele beijou meus lábios e eu senti que novamente tocava o céu. Os beijos dele são tão fascinantes, sua boca é tão quente e saborosa... eu sou sua Trunks, desde antes de me entregar a você fisicamente.. sou sua desde que tive idade pra entender os sentimentos. Sua língua invade minha boca, tão intima eu me sinto dele...enrosco minha língua na dele e sinto o ar faltar aos meus pulmões,não me importo, prefiro morrer nos braços dele a ter que me afastar de sua boca. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas e senti que ele se estremecia.  
  
Meu corpo descansa abraçado ao dele, minha respiração se normaliza enquanto escuto o coração dele bater descompassado. Essa sensação é tão boa, sentir seus fortes braços me envolver, sentir sua respiração quente sobre minha cabeça... isso me faz pensar que nascemos para completar um ao outro. não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo Pan.. – sua voz esta triste - ... eu nunca fiz isso antes.. nunca deixei meus desejos me dominarem desse jeito.. sinto muito – suas mãos tocam com suavidade minhas costas.. isso é tão bom. Sente-se mal por ter feito...- fechei os olhos com força- .. feito sexo comigo? – como dói dizer essa palavra, eu fiz algo muito mais profundo que sexo.. essa palavra faz o ato parecer mundano demais. Não.. – ele beijou minha cabeça – me sinto mal por estar traindo minha noiva e por estar traindo meus amigos..- o sol começa a ser por ao longe e eu sinto uma brisa fria tocar minha pele... me encolho mais contra ele e seus braços me apertam mais forte – Traí a amizade de seu pai e seu tio.... e traí a sua também Pan – estou tão protegida entre seus braços, o calor do corpo dele é tão bom, o cheiro dele é tão bom... nada mais me importa se eu puder estar assim com ele. Você não ..- nos separamos e ele me encarou, seus olhos nublados pela tristeza Traí Pan.. eu sinto como se estivesse usando você, sinto que estou roubando sua inocência ..e me sinto muito mal por isso – ele fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça na minha – sinto que é um erro desejar tanto uma menina, que é um erro desejar minha amiga...- menina? Eu não sou menina! Eu me entreguei a ele.. eu tenho 20 anos.. será que não percebeu ? Trunks, não pense assim..- toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, sua pele é tão macia, seu calor é tão acolhedor Não posso evitar – há dor em seus olhos, não quero vê-lo triste Então eu também estou te usando.. – ele me encarou confuso – eu também te desejo, desejo muito! E pra ser sincera ... – meu rosto esta queimando, será que estou vermelha? – não consigo evitar sentir uma satisfação enorme por estar assim com você - lhe dei um beijo rápido – me sinto completa em seus braços....e me sinto bem por ser você Trunks, meu melhor amigo! – ele me apertou forte contra si, suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos. Eu também sinto algo diferente quando estou com você, algo que me confunde e enlouquece... e isso faz com que eu a deseje com maior intensidade – o abracei e beijei seu peito forte. O que estou sentindo nesse momento é novo pra mim e eu gostaria muito de descobrir isso com você – seus olhos sérios em mim – sei que não vai me entender e eu não estou pedindo isso.. só que não quero esconder de mim mesma o que sinto – olhei dentro de seus olhos e sorri pra ele – e se você algum dia desejar me sentir outra vez..- beijei seus lábios com carinho – tenha certeza de que se eu ainda sentir isso.. vou me entregar novamente, uma e outra vez, até que não reste mais nenhum vestígio dessa vontade de te sentir! – ele me abraçou forte enquanto eu saboreava sua boca.... ficamos ali durante um longo tempo.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sinto um arrepio me subir pela espinha ao descer do avião, seguro com força a mãozinha da akane e respiro fundo. mamãe, você ta se sentindo mal? – a encarei um momento e sorri. Não... vamos indo? –ela sorriu e eu chamei um táxi.  
As ruas da cidade estão um pouco diferentes, o tempo passou muito rápido,  
mas ainda parece que foi ontem que eu corria de um lado pra outro matando  
aula pra treinar com o Trunks ou mesmo pra comer alguma bobagem... esses  
cinco anos passaram muito rápido. o que achou da cidade onde eu nasci Akane? – ela olhava atenta pelo vidro. Bonita.. mas porque tem tantas fotos daquele velho feio? – disse apontando um outdoor enorme, Eu não pude evitar rir ao ver a foto do vovô Satan fazendo o "V" com os dedos – porque ta rindo? – seus olhos curiosos fixos em mim. Depois te conto – ela ficou me olhando desconfiada mas depois voltou a olhar pela janela.  
Quando o carro parou em frente a casa de meus pais eu voltei a respirar  
fundo, sinto uma mistura de ansiedade e medo..mas principalmente  
alegria.. quero tanto abraçar meu pai.. Akane, essa é casa onde a mamãe cresceu. Não é bonita? – ela sorriu – Vai lá e toca a campainha – ela correu e eu paguei a corrida e peguei minhas malas. De longe eu vi ela dar um pulinho pra alcançar o interruptor e logo um grito veio lá de cima. Só um momento!! – reconheci a voz na hora.. era minha mãe – o que deseja? – ela abriu a porta e olhou Akane de cima a baixo – Quem é você pequenininha? – disse rindo. É normal que não a conheça .. mas e eu.. você ainda se lembra de mim?– perguntei entrando pelo portão ela me encarou surpresa, mas depois deu um sorriso enorme. Pan!- ela correu ate mim e eu soltei minhas malas para poder abraça-la – minha filha.. – ela segurou meu rosto e disse sorrindo – você esta linda! – ela esta tão feliz e não posso negar que eu também estou – olha pra você.. já é uma mulher ..e como esta linda! – umas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Mãe – voltei a abraça-la com força – senti tanto a sua falta Eu também querida.. eu também – eu já estava a ponto de chorar,mas não cheguei a fazer isso. Senti umas mãozinhas agarrarem minha calça, me afastei um pouco e sorri pra mamãe. Mãe, quero que conheça alguém ..- Akane dava pequenos pulinhos pra chamar a atenção – Essa é Akane.. minha filha – as duas se encararam por alguns segundos. Você teve.. uma .. menina? – ela sorriu – eu tenho uma neta? – Akane sorriu pra ela – uma neta! – ela ajoelhou e abraçou Akane – uma neta muito bonita..e como se parece com você! – sorri ao vê-las juntas. Mãe...- olhei para Akane – porque esta chorando? – mamãe começou a rir e eu também É porque estou feliz, olha a vovó também esta chorando – ela me olhou e depois olhou a mamãe, voltou a me olhar e novamente olhou a mamãe antes de exclamar. Não entendo! – mamãe me olhou e sorriu feliz Videl, onde esta minha gravata? – ouvi a voz do papai chamar desde dentro da casa – Videl, esta me ouvindo? – sinto um alegria me invadir, com passos inseguros alcanço a porta. Pai.. – ele parou no meio da escada e me encarou surpreso – Mudei tanto que nem me reconhece mais? – ele desceu o restante dos degraus lentamente e parou na minha frente. Não mudou nada.. continua sendo minha menininha! – ele sorriu e eu voei de encontro aos seus braços. Pai.. senti tanto sua falta... eu precisei tanto de você! – seus braços me apertaram com força – não sabe como foi difícil... eu me senti tão sozinha.. – estou chorando de novo, é tão bom poder abraçar meu pai. Também foi triste ficar sem você aqui – sinto a presença de mamãe e Akane na sala – mas vejo que trouxe alguém especial com você – sorri pra mim mesma e me separei dele – Qual o seu nome ? – ele se abaixou pondo as mãos nos joelhos. Akane.. É um bonito nome – Akane sorriu com isso – meu nome é Gohan...Você sabe quem sou eu? – ele perguntou sorrindo. Meu vovô..- ela sorriu tímida e ele segurou em sua mão. Isso mesmo – ele sorriu ainda mais – Vem, vou mostrar a casa pra você! - saíram andando de mãos dadas. Pan, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui – mamãe me abraçou novamente Eu também Olha estamos indo pra casa da Bulma agora, todos vão estar lá.. eles vão ficar muito alegres ao te ver de novo! – será que estou pronta pra isso? Perguntei isso varias vezes durante a viajem e a resposta foi sempre a mesma.. 'você nunca vai estar pronta!'  
  
A corporação não mudou muito nesse tempo, claro que os donos envelheceram um pouco, ainda assim é impressionante como eles parecem jovens, principalmente o senhor Vegeta. Nem todos estão aqui como eu pensei, apenas minha família e a de Kuririn estão presentes. Mamãe disse que o tio Goten foi buscar a vovó e por isso ainda não chegou. Foi extremamente constrangedor sentir o olhar de todos sobre mim quando papai apresentava a neta, ao menos meus pais se importam mais com minha felicidade do que com padrões moralistas ultrapassados. Então a pirralha esta de volta! – gelei, é tudo que posso dizer quando ouvi a voz rude do senhor Vegeta atrás de mim. Ola senhor Vegeta – seus olhos fixos em mim me deixa nervosa, sinto que ele esta olhando dentro de mim. Ele desviou os olhos um momento e eu vi que Akane o encarava. Ele passou por mim e olhou furioso para ela, senti medo de que ele fizesse alguma coisa, pensei que ela sairia correndo assustada, é o que sempre faz... mas pra minha surpresa ela sorriu pra ele. Oi, eu sou Akane! – ela deu o maior sorriso que vi desde que chegamos de viajem. O senhor Vegeta a olhava de cima a baixo com uma sobrancelha levantada. Moleques inconseqüentes! – disse me olhando sério. Ele voltou a encarar minha filha e depois abaixou na frente dela – Akane né? Sabe o que é um soco? – o que ele queria afinal? Ela fez que sim com a cabeça – então dá um aqui na minha mão – ela obedeceu e ele deu um sorriso de desprezo – Totalmente humana.. uma vergonha para a família Sayajiin..- ele desviou os olhos novamente pra mim e depois colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela – mas ainda assim.. seja bem vinda a família! – me espantei um pouco ao ouvir isso vindo dele, acho que depois de tudo ele não é tão mau assim. Ouvi mamãe chamando Akane de longe, provavelmente quer que conheça Bulma – ele já sabe? – voltei minha atenção a ele novamente. Como? – ele me olhou feio (mais) quando perguntei isso. Trunks .. ele já sabe que tem uma filha?  
  
Meu coração esta agitado até agora, só em lembrar do susto que levei ao ouvir a pergunta dele, como ele pode perceber que Trunks era o pai dela só ao observar seu sorriso? Não consigo acreditar nisso! O fato importante é que ele não pediu nenhuma explicação e não deu a entender que vai contar pra alguém, realmente ele é uma pessoa muito reservada. A cozinha da casa ainda é meu esconderijo nesse momento, parece que todo mundo quer falar comigo e todos querem saber a mesma coisa: Quem é o pai dela? Será que ninguém percebe que não quero que saibam quem é? Maldita curiosidade humana! Mamãe esta na sala conversando com a Bulma, provavelmente colocando as fofocas sobre mim em dia ¬.¬...elas se calaram um momento.. será que saíram? Que bom que veio filho! – será que....? O Goten me convenceu – não pode ser. Ele não pode estar aqui, mamãe disse que a mais de ano ele não vem a essas festas – ele disse que seria bom – é a voz dele, Kami-sama como quero vê-lo, tenho que vê-lo. Meus passos vacilantes me levam até a porta.... prendo o ar ao vê-lo de costas... - Ola Videl, tudo bem com você? – sua voz continua linda, mas a algo diferente nela... respiro fundo.. preciso ter coragem, não vim até aqui para me esconder na cozinha! Fala mais com os amigos não Trunks? – como essa frase saiu eu não sei, apenas sei que meu coração esta a mil por hora. Pan...  
  
Fim do capitulo 03  
  
Notas do autor : HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA um capitulo desse tamanho e nós ficamos exatamente no mesmo lugar ^^ como sou má!! Brincadeira, esse capitulo explica muita coisa.. ao menos eu acho que explica ¬.¬ .. o que estão achando da história? O que esperam que aconteça no próximo capitulo? Comentem !! Abraços carinhosos e ate a próxima ... 


	4. A dor do reencontro

Menina  
Por: Bulma-chan Capitulo 04: A dor do reencontro  
  
Bulma sorriu pra menina e passou a mão em sua cabeça. você é muito bonita Akane – a pequena ficou vermelha e deu um sorriso tímido. Sua casa é grande! – Bulma sorriu É sim. Tem muitas coisas dentro dela, mas a parte que eu mais gosto é o jardim – o rosto da garota se iluminou e ela apertou com força o boneco que levava nos braços. Tem bichinhos nele? Tem sim – ela deu alguns pulinhos E tem coelhos? Eu adoro coelhos! – Bulma sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça – eu posso ver? Pode – Bulma olhou em volta – mas alguém tem que ir com você, lá tem uns bichinhos grandes e com dentes muito afiados! – A menina procurou com o olhar e saiu correndo pra onde Gohan estava. Vovô!! – o homem sorriu bobo ao ouvir a voz dela lhe chamando – me leva pra ver os coelhinhos? – Bulma voltou sua atenção pra Videl depois que Gohan levou Akane pra dentro. Esta feliz Videl? – a mulher sorriu Muito. Depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente tenho minha filha junto a mim novamente.. e olhe como ela esta feliz! – os olhares das mulheres se desviaram para a garota que conversava com Vegeta – não me sinto assim a muito tempo- Bulma deu um sorriso triste ao mesmo tempo que chamava a amiga para irem ate a sala. Acho que sei como você se sente... mas eu ainda não posso me sentir assim – Videl a olhou com tristeza – Como posso ficar feliz sabendo que meu filho esta sofrendo cada dia mais? – Videl passou um braço pelos ombros dela Ele ainda não te contou o motivo? – Bulma negou com a cabeça. Não e ele finge que esta tudo bem.. é tão triste ver a angustia da solidão nos olhos dele, é como ver os olhos do Vegeta quando nos conhecemos – ela sorriu tristemente – e o pior é saber que ele não confia em mim o suficiente pra conversar... Bulma, ele já é um adulto e deve saber o que faz – Videl lhe sorriu – eu também sofri muito com a distancia entre eu e Pan, mas olhe pra ela agora, veja como esta feliz.. sei que ela deve ter sofrido muito, você sabe como essas coisas funcionam, mas independente do que tenha lhe acontecido ela teve que resolver ao seu jeito e Trunks tem que resolver isso ele mesmo. Talvez você esteja com razão, mas ainda assim eu faria qualquer coisa pra ver outra vez um sorriso sincero no rosto dele – ela sorriu de volta pra Videl e nesse momento Pan entrou pela porta. Ola Bulma – Bulma levantou e lhe deu um abraço apertado – como esta? Bem, e você? – a garota sorriu alegre – já tive o prazer de conhecer sua filha, meus parabéns ela é um amor – o sorriso dela aumentou ainda mais. É sim.. e isso porque você ainda não a conhece bem. – as três riram e Bulma encarou Pan carinhosamente. Eu sei pelo que você deve ter passado e pelo que deve estar passando nesse momento – Pan ficou meio sobressaltada- Eu passei pelo mesmo quando estava grávida de Trunks, sei o quanto é horrível ter que ouvir "quem é o pai?" por isso não vou perguntar... espero apenas que você esteja feliz e que sua filha esteja feliz também – a garota sorriu e abraçou a mulher Obrigada Bulma.. isso ainda é algo que quero manter em segredo Eu entendo querida.. mas...- elas se separaram um momento – nos conte como foi seus dias longe de nós!  
  
mamãe, assim ta bom? – Pan olhou pra filha que lhe mostrava uma batata que tinha acabado de descascar. Esta – a menina pegou outra – cuidado pra não se cortar – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Pan sorriu, sua filha estava crescendo rápido e isso a espantava.. ela era inteligente como o pai.. pra sorte dela! Da cozinha ela podia ouvir as risadas de sua mãe e Bulma, era impressionante saber como essas duas fofocam. De uma risada a outra ouve um breve silêncio, mas logo um cumprimento cheio de alegria. Que bom que veio filho! – A garota parou o que estava fazendo ao ouvir Bulma dizer isso. O Goten me convenceu, ele disse que seria bom – Levou a mão a boca para contem a exclamação de surpresa – Ola Videl, tudo bem com você? – olhou Akane com o canto dos olhos e viu que ela colocava toda sua atenção na batata. Se aproximou a porta com passos vacilantes e sorriu ao vê-lo, ele lhe dava as costas e ela apenas sorria ao escutar os comentários de sua mãe e Bulma. Respirou fundo e disse quase sem pensar. Fala mais com os amigos não Trunks? – para Trunks essa frase foi como se tivessem lhe roubado o ar, de súbito ele não conseguiu respirar e seus lábios tremiam suavemente. Pan.... – ele fechou os olhos e se virou lentamente, seu rosto marcado pela vontade de reencontra-la e pela surpresa de encontra-la em momento tão inesperado. Pan... – repetiu ainda abobado - ...você... – abriu os olhos e sorriu, seu rosto iluminado pela alegria que o invadia – voltou..... – ela lhe sorriu. Não mereço nem um abraço de boas vindas? – Trunks abriu um sorriso gigante, seus olhos brilhando como nunca. Pan! – a garota não viu se ele voou,correu ou fez outra coisa, só foi consciente de que ele a abraçava com força e que seus braços a atraiam para si com desespero – senti sua falta.. – ela não disse nada, apenas o abraçou também – sua danada – Trunks a afastou de si e a olhou com uma cara feia muito engraçada – você fugiu...mas isso não importa – ele a suspendeu pela cintura e a girou no ar – você esta aqui de novo – a colocou no chão e a apertou com força – senti muita saudade Pan.. muita.. – Ela deixou-se abraçar com um sorriso. Os velhos amigos estão juntos novamente! – Videl disse rindo, mas Bulma apenas observava a alegria de seu filho. Juntos...- Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, como não tinha percebido isso antes? MÃEEE.. – Os presentes se assustaram ao ouvir um grito vindo da cozinha – MÃE... – mas logo Akane saiu correndo segurando a mão com força – mãe.. eu me cortei..- disse chorando abraçada as pernas da Pan. Mãe? – Trunks olhou surpreso para a mulher que abraçava. Ela se soltou e abaixou na frente da menina. Deixa a mamãe ver – Akane abriu a mão e mostrou o 'grande' corte – não precisa chorar por isso.. não é nada grave – Akane fez uma careta enquanto choramingava. Mas ta doendo – a mulher sorriu – passa um remédio? – Pan assentiu com a cabeça e a pegou no colo. Depois falamos melhor Trunks, agora eu tenho que cuidar dessa garotinha aqui – ela sorriu pra ele e caminhou em direção a saída. Pan... – Ele a seguiu com o olhar e depois subiu para seu antigo quarto.  
  
As festas na corporação cápsula nunca foram tão alegres. Os amigos comentavam com alegria o retorno de Pan e se divertiam com as brincadeiras da pequena Akane. Quando Goten e Chichi chegaram ela se alegrou plenamente, apesar do escândalo que Chichi tinha armado dizendo que uma moça de família não deveria se dar ao blá blá blá de toda avó, havia sido um reencontro feliz, e Goten apenas riu feito bobo e a abraçou dizendo "Uma menina tão linda quanto a mãe!" Todos riram e comeram satisfeitos.  
  
Pan...- Desde um banco sob uma arvore qualquer do jardim Trunks observava cada movimento da garota, seus olhos tristes refletiam sua angustia interior. Enquanto os olhos dela se enchiam de alegria os dele se perdiam em dor, assim como nos últimos anos ele permaneceu afastado de todos, apenas estava ali ainda por causa dela, mas....... Akane.... um nome que o atormenta.. essa menina esperta e sorridente era a faca que atravessava o coração dele – você realmente cumpriu sua promessa? – ele fechou os olhos e por sua mente várias imagens vieram do passado, imagens de cinco anos atrás, imagens de sua despedida.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Apenas tinha chegado em casa seu telefone tocou, nele uma mensagem  
chorosa o entristeceu " Eu vou embora amanhã e queria me despedir de  
você... estou indo embora da cidade e também da sua vida..." ele podia  
ouvir perfeitamente o som de seus soluços em cada palavra dita por ela  
"eu queria apenas te dizer que te amo.. que te amo desde minha infância  
e.." mas ele já não escutava, ele voava o mais rápido que podia para o  
aeroporto, a mensagem havia sido gravada no dia anterior e não lhe  
restava muito tempo.. não sabia porque fazia isso, sabia apenas que  
queria olhar novamente nos olhos dela, mesmo que fosse pra dizer Adeus. Por que esta indo embora? – ela se assustou ao ouvir a voz firme dele as suas costas. Porque não vou suportar ver você se casando com outra – respondeu baixando a cabeça sem se virar – não vou suportar ver seus beijos e abraços.. não sou tão forte assim – ele não disse nada, não havia nada que pudesse dizer.  
  
Durante minutos eles ficaram em silêncio, suas respirações  
descompassadas, os corações agitados. Pan se virou e o encarou por um  
instante, logo desviou os olhos. eu só queria que você soubesse que te amo desde muito tempo atrás .. e que tudo que vivi com você nesses meses eu não vou esquecer.. – ela sorriu se sentindo humilhada – sei que você sabe disso, eu venho te dizendo isso desde que tenho 9 anos, mas eu não quero ir embora antes de te dizer, pela ultima vez, que te amo. Quero que saiba que esse sentimento não mudou. Mas que eu espero que na próxima vez que nos encontremos eu já tenha outra pessoa dentro do meu coração! – ele a observou um momento e depois a abraçou, a abraçou com força, seu peito doía e ele não era capaz de entender o porque, ele a abraçou com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Adeus ... e boa sorte"  
  
********************************************************************  
Trunks abriu os olhos desolado, aquelas palavras tinham destruído sua  
vida. Olhando pra ela agora, vendo seus sorrisos e sua beleza, vendo o  
carinho com que tratava da filha seu coração doía igual ao dia de sua  
despedida, mas agora ele sabia o motivo disso. Em silêncio ele ficou  
observando as duas, mãe e filha, a perfeita harmonia que existia entre  
elas, o carinho que tinham uma com a outra....uma filha... quem era o  
pai? Com quem Pan tinha estado nos últimos anos? Muitas eram as perguntam  
que surgiam em sua mente. Ele suspirou pesadamente. Pan... será que você cumpriu sua promessa? Será que outra pessoa ocupou meu lugar em seu coração? – ele fechou os olhos com tristeza – será que eu não significo mais nada pra você ? – uma estranha sensação se apoderou dele e instintivamente ele abriu os olhos, não pode evitar se sentir aturdido, ela estava lá, bem longe dele, mas seus olhos por momentos procuraram por ele e Trunks teve quase certeza que ela tinha lhe dado um sorriso, só que isso foi tão rápido que ele não pode nem definir se foi real ou apenas mais uma ilusão de sua mente cansada.  
Não demorou muito e ele foi embora, foi se esconder na escuridão de seu  
apartamento, foi porque não agüentava vê- la tão perto e não se permitir  
nem um abraço.  
  
Novamente em seu refúgio Trunks soltou sua tristeza, ligou o aparelho de som e colocou a mesma musica que havia um dia dançado com Pan, encheu um copo com a bebida mais forte que tinha e sentou no sofá olhando fixamente para uma pequena foto dela sobre a mesa de centro. A dor da solidão se tornando cada vez mais fixa em seu coração. - Pan... – ele pegou o retrato na mão e deslizou o dedo pelo vidro numa caricia fria – eu te amo tanto... – sorriu amargamente – eu estive te esperando esse tempo todo, eu queria te beijar e te abraçar....- levou o copo a boca e bebeu um pouco – você saiu daqui dizendo que iria me esquecer .. mas eu mantive a esperança de te ouvir dizendo que me amava de novo...mas você manteve sua palavra, você me trocou por outro e ele teve o que eu mais desejava... uma família.. – uma solitária lagrima escorreu pelo rosto dele – uma família que podia ser minha... uma filha que podia ser minha – bebeu o resto e colocou o copo sobre a mesa - sinto muito – olhou detalhadamente a foto e soltou o ar que tinha nos pulmões – eu fui um idiota – entre lagrimas e auto-condenação ele passou a noite, sem dormir, apenas pensando como seria sua vida se tivesse tido coragem suficiente.  
  
"Esse vai ser o pior fim de semana da minha vida" foi a primeira coisa que pensou ao acordar na manhã de sábado. Ele seguiu todo o seu ritual desde que Pan tinha ido embora, levantava cedo, tomava banho, comia algo e ia para a empresa, ficava lá ate tarde e chegando em casa dormia, era assim todos os dias, independente de ser terça – feira ou domingo, segunda ou quarta.. isso era tudo o que ele fazia, trabalhar. E foi com a mesma intenção que ele levantou essa manhã, só que no entanto hoje sua rotina seria quebrada. O telefone tocou e ele atendeu normalmente. Alo – sua voz firme e fria Trunks, sou eu Goten - ele falava rápido, parecia um pouco ansioso – preciso de um favor urgente seu Goten, estou indo trabalhar Você esta sempre trabalhando – Goten deu uma risadinha rápida – por favor Trunks, faz muito tempo que não te peço ajuda – Trunks respirou fundo e levou a mão a cabeça sabendo que iria se arrepender disso depois. Tudo bem.. que quer que eu faça? Eu estou aqui na praia, a mesma que íamos quando crianças, vem aqui que eu te explico – e terminando de dizer ele desligou. Que tipo de ajuda ele pode precisar numa praia? – sem muitas alternativas ele terminou de vestir o terno e arrumar o nó da gravata e logo depois seguiu em direção a praia.  
  
Goten abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver o amigo de longe, ele vinha caminhando tranqüilamente no calçadão, todos o olhavam curiosos, quem, num sábado quente como esse iria para a praia de roupa social? A idéia fez aumentar ainda mais o sorriso de Goten, seu amigo realmente precisava se distrair um pouco. Ei Trunks!! Estou aqui!! – disse levantando a mão pra chamar a atenção – como você consegue usar essas roupas com um calor desse? – disse quando o amigo tinha se aproximado. Costume – ele apertou a mão o amigo de infância e perguntou diretamente – pra que precisa de mim? – Goten sorriu e apontou duas garotas que conversavam animadamente atrás dele. Trunks fez cara de não to entendendo e Goten o levou para um canto mais afastado das meninas. Ta vendo aquelas duas beldades ali? – Trunks fez que sim com a cabeça – então, elas querem ter um encontro comigo – disse eufórico, o rapaz o olhou, ainda sem entender. As duas? – O rapaz sorriu bobo, os olhos em formato de corações Sim, as duas! – ele riu da felicidade do amigo, mas logo ficou serio novamente. E pra que precisa de mim? – perguntou intrigado, se as duas queriam ficar com Goten então ele próprio não iria precisar ficar com nenhuma delas, como já tinham feito muitas vezes antes – pelo que estou vendo eu não preciso entreter uma pra você ficar com a outra – Goten sorriu idiotamente. Não.. eu preciso de você pra ela! – Trunks se virou acompanhando o dedo do amigo, abriu os olhos de sobre maneira ao ver a quem ele se referia. Akane?! – disse incrédulo e surpreso já que ate esse momento ele não tinha tomado conhecimento da presença dela. Sim – respondeu – pode cuidar dela pra mim? - negou rapidamente – porque não? Eu poderia citar vários motivos.. eu mal a conheço, eu estou indo trabalhar e ..- ia dizer que só de olhar pra ele seu coração se partia, mas se calou antes. Ah Trunks, quebra esse galho pra mim – disse batendo a mão no ombro dele – e hoje é sábado, dia de azarar as gatinhas.. vamos por favor – Goten sorriu – e ela não dá tanto trabalho quanto a Pan – o amigo o olhava esperançoso e ele soltou um suspiro em derrota.  
  
Trunks sentou ao lado da menina e ela o olhou desconfiada, tentou conversar com ela, só que no entanto recebeu apenas o seu silêncio como resposta, ele não se importou muito, só tinha que cuidar pra que nada de errado acontece- se com ela. Não era muito fácil pra ele ter que ficar junto dela, era doloroso ver a personificação do sentimento de outra pessoa por sua pequena Pan, isso doía, doía saber que sua menina havia sido tocada por outro ... mas .. de que adiantava ele ficar se martirizando enquanto a olhava? Tudo o que tinha que fazer era mantê-la segura. O Goten me paga... isso é para eu aprender a perguntar antes de aparecer!- pensou irritado. Olhou pro lado. Lá estava Goten conversando alegremente com uma das garotas, não se interessou em saber aonde a outra estava. Soltou o ar com pesar, estava entediado! Tio...- se virou ao ouvir a voz da menina, por um momento ele pensou que tivesse sido com ele, mas rapidamente percebeu que ela se dirigia a Goten, que nem ao menos pareceu ouvi-la. Akane o chamou mais uma vez e ao não obter resposta virou para o outro lado, puxou as pernas e abraçou os joelhos, sua atenção toda no mar. Trunks a observou por um momento, os olhos dela cheios de tristeza chamaram sua atenção, sorriu sozinho ao perceber como era idiota, ela era só uma criança, que culpa poderia ter da dor que ele sentia? Ela estava numa situação pior que a dele, ela só devia ter no máximo 4 anos e estava em uma cidade desconhecida com pessoas estranhas, não devia ser muito bom. Vamos Trunks, não custa nada – disse mentalmente tentando se dar ânimos – Seu nome é Akane né? – disse pra chamar a atenção dela. Ela o encarou séria por um momento, depois voltou a olhar para o mar, deixando o rapaz sem resposta alguma . Ele levou a mão a cabeça e a balançou negativamente – ninguém disse que seria fácil – tentou se consolar, ainda era cedo e ele tinha o dia inteiro pra tentar uma aproximação.  
  
Fim do capitulo 04  
  
Notas do autor: olaa ^^ aqui esta mais um capitulo da minha fic, espero que gostem!! Mandem seus comentários, eles são muito importantes ^^ 


	5. sozinhos na praia

Menina

Por: Bulma-chan

Capitulo 05: Sozinhos na praia!

Trunks soltou um suspiro e apoiou as mãos na areia enquanto jogava a cabeça para traz.

esse será um longo dia! – murmurou baixinho para que apenas ele mesmo pudesse ouvir. 

Olhou para os lados, lá estava Goten conversando animadamente com as duas garotas. Achou engraçado, afinal seu amigo nunca tinha sido um conquistador, mas isso não era da conta dele. Girou a cabeça novamente e ficou observando a menina que devia cuidar. Inconscientemente fez cara de raiva, ele não podia evitar sentir um certo rancor por ela, não que ela fosse o problema e sim pelo fato dela representar o sentimento de outra pessoa por usa pequena Pan. Era duro Ter que aceitar que após tantos anos esperando por sua menina, que depois de manter às esperanças mesmo sem saber se ela ainda se lembrava dele, que mesmo depois de tudo que haviam vivido ela havia se entregado a outro, que havia deixado no passado o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Fechou os olhos com raiva de si mesmo, tinha sido um tolo todo esse tempo, não devia Ter ficado esperando por ela, deveria era Ter se casado, talvez ate tivesse um filho hoje.......novamente ele sentiu ódio de si próprio, tudo o que tinha acabado de pensar nada mais era que pura mentira, afinal ele amava mais que tudo essa menina, sentia-se vazio sem ela, sentia-se triste... ou melhor.. não sentia absolutamente nada!

Akane pegou sua pelúcia e a abraçou, era tão gostoso, ele tinha o cheiro de sua mãe. Ela ficou olhando as ondas do mar, era tão triste ficar sozinha, era tão assustador! "mamãe, porque me deixou aqui?... eu estou com medo!" algumas lagrimas escaparam de seus olhos, ela abraçou o coelho com mais força e ficou ali, quieta, apenas sentindo a tristeza do momento.

Trunks ficou olhando a pequena de longe, ela era tão bonitinha, tinha os cabelos negros iguais aos da mãe, a pele igualmente branquinha também, agora seus olhos é que lhe chamavam a atenção tinha algo de diferente neles, algo tão familiar, mas que ele não conseguia saber o que era. Mas o que chamava sua atenção nesse momento era a tristeza dela, ele não estava prestando atenção, mas quando ouviu ela chorar foi como se tivesse sido culpa sua e ele não suportava ver mulher chorando.

Muito bem Trunks, você é um adulto e essa sua atitude é totalmente condenável!!! – ele se levantou enquanto mentalmente se criticava – vá ate lá e converse com ela, é apenas uma criança sozinha, que esta longe de casa e que provavelmente esta com medo – respirou e caminhou ate ela. 

Akane olhou assustada para o homem que sentou ao seu lado, ela apertou mais o coelho de pelúcia e se afastou um pouquinho de Trunks.

Não precisa Ter medo de mim – disse sorrindo – eu não vou te machucar. Não to com medo! – Disse a menina tremendo, Trunks sorriu, ela era orgulhosa como a mãe. Isso é bom - ele sorriu para ela – por que esta triste? – ela o olhou seria e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Trunks ficou olhando, esperando uma resposta que não viria. 

Ela ficou olhando o mar, vendo as ondas chegarem ate a praia e depois voltarem para o mar, ela sentia uma pequena vontade de entrar ali e brincar, mas tinha medo, tinha medo, tinha medo de se afogar, medo de um peixe grande aparecer e a comer, medo de não ver mais a sua mãe, ela tinha medo de tudo.

não vai responder não? – Trunks perguntou, em sua voz não havia nem um pingo de irritação. Ela o encarou seria, as marcas das lagrimas bem nítidas em seus olhos. Mamãe disse pra não falar com estranhos! – ele abriu a boca um pouco espantado, mas depois começou a rir. Quem escuta ate pensa que sua mãe é responsável - ele sorriu novamente para ela, que fez uma cara feia – opa, eu não falei por mal não!!! – disse levantando as mãos. Não fala mal da mamãe!!! – ela gritou para ele. Não to falando.. conheço ela a muito tempo, nunca falaria mal dela!! – a menina continuou o olhando feio, mas ele apenas sorriu – eu sou amigo da sua mãe, e eu gosto muito dela, nunca iria dizer algo ruim sobre uma pessoa que eu gosto tanto. Humf – ela desviou o olhar e Trunks a ficou observando, seria melhor tentar alegra-la um pouco. Aff.... que calor esta fazendo!! – exclamou passando a mão no cabelo – acho melhor tirar essa roupa – Akane ficou observando com o canto dos olhos. Ele tirou os sapatos e o jogou para um lado junto com as meias, tirou o terno, o dobrou e colocou sobre os sapatos, dobrou as mangas da camisa ate os cotovelos e as barras da calça ate os joelhos – ahhh.. muito melhor assim! – disse sorrindo enquanto esticava o corpo. Humf – ela resmungou olhando para frente. Ahh.. vem.. vamos parar com isso, tá ate parecendo o emburrado do meu pai! – ele sentou novamente, agora de frente para ela. – O meu nome é Trunks e o seu? – perguntou para Ter um assunto por que ele sabia muito bem o nome dela. A ... Akane – disse depois de olhar para o lado e ver o Tio Goten ali, se ficasse com muito medo iria para o lado dele. Muito bem Akane – ele sorriu ternamente – olha eu estou aqui para cuidar de você hoje. – Ela abaixou a cabeça triste e disse quase chorando. Eu quero a mamãe...porque ela me deixou aqui sozinha? – pequenas e grossas lagrimas voltaram a sair de seus olhos, ela apertou mais a pelúcia que tinha entre os braços e se deixou chorar. Trunks sentiu um vazio inexplicável dentro de si, não sabia porque mas a visão dela chorando era como o golpe mais cruel do mais poderoso dos inimigos, sentiu-se sangrar por dentro naquele instante. Apenas uma coisa passou por sua mente "tenho que faze-la sorrir!" e foi pensando nisso que ele se viu levantando suavemente o rosto dela para logo lhe sorrir docemente. Não chore.. uma princesa como você não deve chorar – com um suave toque dos dedos ele enxugou os olhos da menina. – pronto.. agora sorria.. porque as princesas ficam ainda mais lindas sorrindo – ela desviou o olhar um momento. Eu não sou princesa – Trunks soltou um risinho baixo. Claro que é! É a princesa mais linda que eu já vi!! - ela ficou vermelha e deu um sorriso tímido – que tal um sorvete? – ele disse aproveitando o sorriso dela. 

Goten sorriu enquanto observava os dois se aproximarem, ele simplesmente não conseguia entender como Trunks conseguia ganhar a confiança das crianças tão rapidamente. Desde de rapaz era assim, mal uma criança o via e já estava sorrindo pra ele. Voltou seus pensamentos a realidade quando eles já estavam parados a sua frente.

Aonde os dois estão indo? – perguntou ele sorridente. Tio Goten, eu posso ir tomar sorvete com ele? – disse dando pequenos pulinhos enquanto apontava Trunks. Claro que pode!! – ele sorriu idiotamente para ela – mas fique perto dele..e Trunks – disse olhando para o amigo – cuida bem da minha sobrinha viu... ou a Pan me mata depois – ele fez uma careta e isso arrancou um sorriso do rosto da garota sentada ao seu lado. Vamos então Akane – a menina sorriu e levando o coelho de pelúcia com força gritou um "vamos" alegre. 

Goten ficou olhando eles se afastarem, era realmente impressionante, apesar de terem se conhecido alguns minutos atras agora estavam bem amigos. " é Trunks, você realmente não mudou nada" ele sorriu ao ver o amigo segurar a mãozinha da menina na hora de atravessar a rua. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar sua acompanhante.

Como eu dizia Yume – ele sorriu – você tem uma voz muito bonita. 

Quando entraram na sorveteria a menina era pura felicidade, corria de um lado para outro enquanto dava pequenos pulos e soltava gritinhos de emoção. Trunks apenas sorria ao ver alegria dela.

Muito bem Akane – disse passando a mão na cabeçinha dela – pode escolher o que quiser – os olhos dela se iluminaram e com um gritinho ela correu pra escolher o seu. Ele a acompanhou e escolheu seu próprio sorvete. De que sabor é o seu? – ela perguntou quando sentaram numa mesa próxima a entrada. Ah o meu é de abacaxi, morango, chocolate com cobertura de morango e confete – ela sorriu - e o seu? Chiclete, abacaxi, uva chocolate e morango, com cobertura de morango e chocolate e confete com chiclete – Trunks sorriu. E você vai conseguir comer isso tudo? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto sorria feliz – quero ver se vai conseguir. Vou sim!! – disse antes de atacar seu sorvete. 

Enquanto saboreava seu próprio sorvete Trunks não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, era tão prazeroso ver ela sorrindo assim, era uma sensação estranha, mas era boa. Ele riu quando ela derramou calda no queixo e tentou pegar com a língua. Ela soltou um risinho quando percebeu que Trunks a observava.

Deixa eu limpar – ele pegou um guardanapo e limpou o rosto dela – pronto.. assim fica melhor. – ela sorriu e continuou comendo. 

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio apenas saboreando seus sorvetes. Trunks a olhava embobado, ela era tão meiga e alegre, mas o incrível era sua semelhança com Pan, não tinha como negar que fosse filha dela, na verdade tudo na menina lhe parecia familiar, era como se a conhecesse de tempo e não há apenas pouco mais de uma hora.

Akane, onde sua mãe esta? – ele perguntou meio que sem pensar e quando ela pareceu ficar triste ele quis bater em si mesmo. A vovó disse que iria levar ela para passear.. ai eu fiquei com o tio Goten – ela continuou comendo, mas Trunks sentia que ela estava triste. Entendo... mas me diga.. essa é primeira vez que vem aqui? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – e o que esta achando daqui? – ela sorriu. Eu gostei muito!!! Conheci muita gente .. conheci a vovó e o vovô, conheci o tio Goten, conheci uma moça bonita que tem uma casa grande assim ooo – disse enquanto abria os braços demonstrando o tamanho – e tinha um jardim bonito nela.. e tinha coelhos!!.. e tinha um homem bonito de cabelo espetado hihi ele faz caretas muito engraçadas!!! – ela imitou uma cara e Trunks começou a rir ao reconhecer a expressão do seu pai. Hahaha.. esse é meu pai!! – disse ainda rindo. Verdade?? – ela deu um pulo e ficou em pé em cima da cadeira. Verdade sim – ele sorriu – e a moça bonita é minha mãe.. e eu cresci naquela casa grande – um grande sorriso enfeitou o rosto da menina. Você mora naquela casa grande?? Ah não.. eu moro sozinho agora – ele sorriu, mas ela o encarou curiosa. Sozinho?... você não é casado? – ele estranhou a pergunta, mas logo reconheceu a curiosidade da Pan nela e sorriu. Ah não sou sacado não.. estive perto de casar, mas na ultima hora eu desisti – ela pôs uma mão no queixo em posição pensativa e logo disparou outra pergunta. E você não tem filho? – ele deu um risinho. Não tenho não... como disse eu moro sozinho – ele se levantou disposto a ir embora – vamos indo? – ela concordou com a cabeça. E você não se sente triste por ficar sozinho? – ela perguntou quando segurou na mão dele quando foram atravessar a rua. Um pouco, mas já me acostumei – ela o olhou triste. Eu não gosto de ficar sozinha... eu tenho medo – ele a olho pelo canto do olho e sorrio. Ah, mas você não deve ficar tão sozinha assim.. tem sua mãe, sua avó e avô, tem o Tio Goten e seu pai... – ele sorriu, mas ela parou e abaixou a cabeça. Eu... não tenho pai – ela abaixou ainda mais a cabeça ao que parecia estar a ponto de chorar e Trunks se disse mentalmente "parabéns Trunks! Mais uma dessa e você ganha um prêmio por idiotice!!" Você não o conhece? – perguntou enquanto se abaixava na frente dela, que apenas com um movimento de cabeça respondeu – só porque não o conhece não significa que não tenha um – ele sorriu levantando o rosto dela – não fique triste.. vai ver como logo você vai conhece-lo – ela sorriu. Ahhhhh!!! – Gritou ao se lembrar de algo – Você me ajuda a construir um castelo de areia??? Hein? hein? hein? – ele a pegou no colo e sorriu pra ela. Claro que sim!! 

Trunks sorriu feito um idiota ao observar a felicidade dela ao ver o castelo terminado. Os olhinhos brilhavam ao ver a escultura enorme feita apenas de areia. Ela se esticou tentando colocar as conhecidas bandeirinhas e isso só a deixou mais lindinha aos olhos dele.

vem, deixa eu ajudar – dizendo isso ele a segurou por debaixo dos braços e a suspendeu o suficiente para colocar as bandeiras. Ficou lindo!!! – disse feliz. É... ficou sim – ele sorriu enquanto a colocava no chão. Quero mostrar para o tio Goten!!! – disse ela dando alguns pulinhos antes de sair correndo para onde o rapaz deveria estar – ué... onde ele foi? – olhou em volta procurando por ele, mas esse não parecia estar nas proximidades. Parece que ele saiu – Trunks se aproximou e colocou uma mão na cabeça dela – que tal nadarmos um pouco? Mas e o tio? Não vamos procura-lo? Ele volta daqui a pouco – ela o olhou duvidosa e fez um biquinho que Trunks achou simplesmente lindo – vai dizer que já cansou de mim? Ahhhhhhh claro que não!! Eu gosto de você! - ele fez uma careta pra ela. Mentira.. você só esta tentando me agradar – ele sentou no chão e abaixou a cabeça entristecido – sou tão chato assim? Não!! – ela pulou nas costas dele e o derrubou no chão ou melhor, ele se deixou derrubar – Você brinca comigo.. e ninguém além da mamãe gosta!! – Trunks rolou na areia e a deixou deitada no chão. Mas sabe o que eu mais gosto de fazer? – ele riu e apontou os dedos para ela – COSQUINHA!! – gritou enquanto ataca a barriga dela com os dedos. Hahahha.pa..para hahah – Akane ria e mexia os braços tentando empurrar ele, mas claro que ela não tinha forças o suficiente para isso – hahaha . Para..ahahah – algumas pequenas lagrimas causadas pelo riso saíram de seus olhos e então Trunks parou e a encarou sorrindo. Nunca abaixe a guarda para mim mocinha!! Ou eu posso te atacar com os meus dedos novamente – ela riu . Você é engraçado. Você acha?.. – perguntou enquanto deitava areia usando os braços como travesseiro. É sim – ele fechou os olhos e depois os abriu olhando fixamente para ela. Que tal entrar na água um pouco? Afinal esta bem quente hoje. – como resposta recebeu apenas um sorriso. 

Fazia algum tempo já que havia anoitecido, um vento frio soprava agora e a praia já estava fazia.

Trunks olhou as horas e constatou que já eram quase oito da noite "merda" pensou.

e agora pequenina o que vamos fazer? – murmurou encarando a diminuta figura de Akane que se encolhia de frio dentro do terno do rapaz – é .. acho que você vai dormir comigo essa noite, já que parece obvio que Goten nos esqueceu aqui – disse a pegando no colo. Hum.. – ela resmungou um pouco, mas sorrio quando se sentiu mais confortável entre os braços quentes e fortes do rapaz. 

Com passos tranqüilos para não acordar a menina ele caminhou pela calçada, não morava longe dali, apenas uns 15 minutos de caminhada e estaria em seu apartamento. A lua estava extremamente bela essa noite e ele se sentia tranqüilo, algo que não sentia fazia já muito tempo.

Akane, Akane, Akane – murmurou quase rindo enquanto a observava dormir – Fazia tempo que eu não passava um dia assim, apenas brincando – dias como este ele passava constantemente quando estava em companhia da ainda criança Pan, era muito comum irem a praia e passarem o dia inteiro apenas se divertindo – e você é tão parecido com sua mãe que eu sinto como se tivesse voltado aquela época – um sorriso nostálgico se formou em seu rosto, mas esse logo mudou ao receber o cumprimento do porteiro do prédio. Boa noite Sr. Briefs!! – o homem, aparentando já Ter mais que 55 anos, lhe sorriu – ora! Mas e quem é essa pequena? – disse olhando Akane dormir agarrada ao coelho de pelúcia. É filha de uma amiga... estou cuidando dela por uns dias. – o velho sorriu para ele – e ela me cansou uma barbaridade.. acho que estou ficando velho demais pra isso – disse e ambos riram. Claro que não senhor – um olhar ligeiramente serio se formou no rosto do porteiro – já esta na idade de Ter seus próprios filhos – um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Trunks. É... mas isso parece que eu não vou conseguir – deu um sorriso triste para o homem e se afastou em direção ao elevador – Boa noite Ivan – se despediu . Boa noite meu jovem – disse vendo a porta do elevador se fechar. 

Abriu lentamente os olhos e sentou na cama. Deu um pequeno bocejo e ainda com cara de sono olhou onde estava, com uma mão coçava o olho direito.

Tio? – chamou baixo ao se encontrar sozinha em um local desconhecido. Como não houve resposta ela pegou seu coelho nos braços e desceu da cama, um pequeno abajur exalava uma fraca luz que clareava parcialmente o ambiente – tio? ... você tá aí? – com pequenos passos inseguros ela andou ate a porta – Tio? – abriu a porta e a claridade do outro ambiente a cegou por um momento – Tio? – chamou mais uma vez e agora já enxergando andou na direção que ouvia algum barulho. Ah! Nossa bela adormecida acordou – Trunks disse saindo da cozinha com o telefone na mão – esta com fome? Um pouco – ele sentou no sofá e ela sentou ao seu lado. Quer comer pizza? – perguntou alegre, algo que era raro nele nos últimos 5 anos. Quero!!! – gritou com um gigante sorriso no rosto. Ótimo.. qual sabor? Qualquer um!!! Todos são deliciosos!! – ela fez uma cara de quem esta com água na boca e ele apenas sorriu. Então que tal a senhorita tomar um banho enquanto eu peço as pizzas? – ela abaixou a cabeça para olhar seu próprio corpo e um pequeno rubor apareceu em seu rosto ao constatar que esta realmente suja – vem, vou te mostrar onde fica o banheiro... uma mocinha linda como você não pode andar suja por ai – ela sorriu enquanto ele passava a mão em sua cabeça. 

Trunks agradeceu ao rapaz e depois fechou a porta, deixou sobre a mesa da sala as pizzas e foi para o banheiro ver porque Akane demorava tanto.

Akane, esta tudo bem ai? – abriu a porta do quarto que apenas estava encostada e viu a menina enrolada numa toalha parada olhando para sua bolsa – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tio.... – ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou – não tem roupa minha na bolsa... o que eu vou vestir? – ele pegou a bolsa e a revistou obtendo assim a certeza de que ela falava a verdade. Humm.. eu não tenho nenhuma roupa que sirva em você – abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou uma camisa sua de manga longa – veste isso, vai ficar um pouco grande, mas acho que por hoje ela vai servir – ela subiu em cima da cama ele e vestiu a camisa nela, fechou os botões e depois dobrou as mangas ate que as mãos dela ficassem do lado de fora – pronto! Eu estou ridícula – disse se olhando no espelho, a blusa arrastava pelo chão e parecia caber duas dela lá dentro. Ele riu. Não esta não.. e é só ate amanhã! – ele puxou a bochecha dela – vem, vamos comer antes que a pizza esfrie. – ela pulou de cima da cama e sorriu pra ele. O ultimo a chegar é mulher do padre!! – e saiu correndo do quarto. Trunks levantou uma sobrancelha em desentendimento mas depois de uns segundos soltou uma gargalhada. Que menina esperta!! – de um pulo já estava na porta, mas era tarde a pequena já estava sentada no sofá comendo um enorme pedaço de pizza e bebendo seu refrigerante sabor laranja. Você é muito lento tio – ela disse com a boca cheia. Não foi justo! Você não me deu tempo – ele fez uma careta e sentou ao lado dela – da próxima vez eu quero vantagem!! Tá... mas não muito – ele sorriu e pegou um pedaço de pizza para comer – Tio? – ele a encarou enquanto mastigava. Que? No seu quarto tem uma foto de menina.. quem é? – Trunks sorriu e pegou outro pedaço. Você não sabe quem é? – Akane tomou mais do seu refrigerante. Não.. pensei que fosse sua filha..mas você disse que não tem – ele a encarou um momento e depois passou a mão na cabeça dela. Aquela menina na foto é sua mãe – ela sorriu – vocês são muito parecidas.. as duas são muito lindas! – ela riu ainda mais e nesse momento o telefone da casa tocou. Posso atender?Hein? posso?? – ele riu, não sabia onde estava a graça de atender o telefone, mas não podia negar nada para aquela carinha sorridente. Claro – ela correu ate o aparelho e com um estridente "alo!" atendeu o telefone. MÃE!! – gritou alegre e isso chamou a atenção dele – eu to bem sim!! – um breve silencio ao que ele entendeu que a mãe da garota falava do outro lado da linha – eu to me divertindo muito!! O tio é muito legal!! – Trunks sorriu ao ouvir isso – ta..ta bom... tio a mamãe quer falar com você – ele se levantou tranqüilamente e atendeu o telefone. Alo – disse com voz firme, mas sentiu toda sua tranqüilidade desaparecer quando a suave voz da garota respondeu. Oi Trunks – um pequeno sorriso apaixonado se formou no rosto dele. Ola Pan, tudo bem? – observou Akane sentar no sofá e encher outro copo de refrigerante. Tudo. Trunks me desculpe! – ele pode sentir a inquietação dela – eu deixei Akane aos cuidados de Goten e quando ligo pra ele descubro que ele à deixou com você e foi namorar – ela fez uma pausa bem rápida e voltou a falar – sinto muito pelo transtorno amanhã cedo eu passo para pega-la e.. – Trunks a cortou. Não precisa! Eu estou me divertindo muito com ela e faz muito tempo que eu não relaxo tanto - ele sorriu – pode ficar sossegada que eu vou cuidar bem dela. Mas.. eu vou levar uns 2 dias ainda e – ele a cortou novamente. Não tem problema.. eu e ela estamos nos dando muito bem – Akane sorriu para ele. Ta..tudo bem.. vou dar apenas um conselho de mãe – ele levantou uma sobrancelha curioso. O que? – ela riu e ele sentiu um arrepio gostoso ao ouvir a suave risada dela. Não deixe ela beber muito liquido.. ou ela pode fazer xixi na cama depois – mecanicamente ele dirigiu seu olhar para a menina sentada no sofá. Quantos copos ela já tinha tomado? Não se lembrava. Er.. acho que é tarde pra isso, mas obrigado pelo conselho – ele a ouviu rir novamente, que vontade que tinha de voltar a ver aquele sorriso maroto que ela tinha em seu rosto sempre quando se viam. Eu que agradeço Trunks... obrigada por cuidar dela – A voz de Pan assumiu uma tonalidade mais seria – boa noite Trunks. Boa noite Pan – quando desligou o telefone Trunks sentia um misto de felicidade e tristeza, mas se forçou a esquecer isso, não era hora de ficar se lamentando a chance perdida. Eu vou dormir aqui? – a menina perguntou ao vê-lo sentar ao seu lado. Vai sim – ele sorriu – vou cuidar de você ate sua mãe voltar – pegou um pedaço de pizza e mordeu – não gostou da pizza? Gostei...mas já to cheia – disse colocando o copo vazio sobre a mesa. Hum.. espera aqui que eu já volto – ela acenou com a cabeça e ele recolheu os copos, caixas de pizza e levou para a cozinha. Jogou as caixas vazias no lixo e lavou os copos. Voltou a sala e viu que ela estava assistindo televisão. – o que esta vendo ai? Pokemon!! – ela deu um amplo sorriso – sabia que eu sou uma chicorita? – ele soltou uma risada. Você é uma chicorita?.. então é a chicorita mais linda que eu já vi! – ela riu e ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela e caminhou ate a janela para logo sentar numa poltrona afastada TV. Ficou olhando para fora e sorriu ao ver longe o brilho de uma roda gigante. Fazia já muito tempo que não ia ao parque de diversões. A ultima vez tinha sido com Pan, Goten, Bra, Yuri, Maron e sua noiva. Sim.. fazia uns cinco anos já. Na época ele já mantinha um romance com Pan, algo totalmente escondido já que ele estava noivo... se lembrava 

Flash Back

As luzes do lugar eram de fazer qualquer um voltar a sua infância. Para qualquer lugar que se olhasse tudo o que se podia ver eram luzes e pessoas se divertindo. O som das risadas ecoavam pelo imenso lugar dando aquela sensação de ser criança outra vez.

No meio de tantas luzes e pessoas alegres se encontrava nosso grupo de amigos. Os 3 garotos e as 4 garotas olhavam o movimento.

uau!! Não lembrava que era tão bonito assim!! – uma Pan toda sorridente exclamou. Nem eu sobrinha, nem eu ! – disse um Goten igualmente fascinado. Qual é gente! É só um parque de diversões... não tem nada demais nisso – Cristiny disse com voz seria. Bem Cristiny é impossível para nós não ficarmos alegres.. – Trunks disse alegremente – onde vamos primeiro? Eu quero ir no Túnel do amor!! Você me leva Yuri? – Bra olhou para o namorado com uma carinha tão cheia de ilusão que ele apenas pode sorrir em aceitação. Claro – olhou para os amigos e sorriu – a gente se vê depois. É.. ela esta muito apaixonada – Maron disse sorrindo feliz pela amiga – eu quero ir na tenda que lê mãos. Hahha quer descobrir se tem algum idiota apaixonado por você é Maron? – Goten disse rindo da garota. Que foi? Não sou tão feia assim ... ou será.. – ela deu um sorrisinho – ou será que você tem medo de que alguém se apaixone por mim Goten? Eu? Medo???..hahahahahaha - ele a olhou com um sorrio fingido – não seja convencida Maron. Ok ok..então.. alguém mais vem comigo? – a garota olhou para os amigos e um Goten meio irritado se prontificou a acompanha-la - ora..obrigada Goten. A gente se vê pessoal – Goten disse andando, junto de Maron para outro lado. Trunks sorriu e olhou para as duas garotas. E vocês, moças, onde desejam ir? Por mim tanto faz, eu só vim porque vocês insistiram muito – Trunks olhou meio chateado para sua noiva, mas não disse nada. Eu vou dar uma volta por ai.. vejo vocês depois – Trunks segurou a menina pelo braço antes que ela pudesse sair. Espera Pan, vamos andar juntos...- Pan o encarou seria e depois suspirou. Tudo bem. – Trunks sorriu. Muito bem! Onde querem ir? – ele voltou a perguntar e as garotas se olharam - Já que vocês não escolhem..escolho eu!! – ele deu alguns passos observando em volta e sorriu amplamente quando localizou algo – isso é perfeito!! Vamos meninas!! – juntando atos as ações ele segurou cada uma por um braço e as levou ate a tenda que lhe chamou a atenção. Trunks, o que vai fazer aqui? – Cristiny perguntou olhando os bichinhos de pelucia. Ora, vou ganhar um pra você – disse sorrindo. O atendente lhe passou 3 bolas e lhe explicou como funcionava – ok.. pra cada acerto um ursinho.. é fácil – Sorriu para as meninas. Trunks, não vale.. a gente sabe que você não vai errar – Pan advertiu e ele sorriu antes de arremessar a primeira bola e derrubar todos os pinos. Parabéns!! – o rapaz sorriu – Qual vai querer? – Trunks sorriu para a noiva. Escolhe Cristiny – ela sorriu e apontou um ursinho rosa. Não é bonitinho Pan? – disse a garota sorrindo. É sim.. mas rosa? Que mal gosto Cristiny – falou sabendo que seu comentário iria irritar a outra. Ora! Rosa é uma cor linda!!- ela fez uma careta para Pan e depois voltou a olhar o ursinho – eu acho ele lindo!! – disse com um sorriso. Bem.. cada um gosta de uma coisa – Sorriu para a amiga – quero ir na montanha russa – Cristiny riu dela, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Trunks chamou a atenção das duas. Toma Pan, esse é seu! – disse entregando pra ela um coelho de cor amarelo claro que usava um macacão azul. Trunks.. não precisava – disse olhando fixamente para ele. Claro que precisava!! – respondeu serio, mas logo fez uma careta- ou será que você não gostou? Claro que gostei!! Ele é lindo – disse olhando fixamente para o presente – Obrigada Trunks – ela sorriu sincera pra ele que fez o mesmo. Ah Trunks!! O dela é mais bonito – Cristiny disse fazendo uma carinha triste. Isso é por que o meu é amarelo e seu é rosa!! – Pan disse alegre. Parem com isso vocês duas, ate parecem crianças – Trunks ralhou fingindo raiva – os dois são bonitos, parem de brigar ou nunca mais trago vocês duas ao parque – as duas se olharam e riram. Ta bom!! – disseram ao mesmo tempo arrancando risadas dele. Ai meninas.. o que eu faria sem vocês hein? – disse enquanto as esmagava em um abraço e dava um beijo na testa de cada uma . 

Fim do flash Back

Ele sorriu ao lembrar daquele dia. Tinham se divertido tanto e tinha sido um pouco depois de Ter estado com ela pela primeira vez, talvez um mês depois. O fato era que quando viu aquele coelhinho de pelúcia ele não pode evitar querer dar ele para Pan.

É Pan.. pena que esses dias alegres parecem que não vão voltar mais.- sorriu tristemente. Olhou novamente para as luzes do parque e sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez não foi um sorriso triste. Ei Akane que tal ir no parque amanhã? – disse se virando para observar a menina – opa.. parece que ela dormiu – disse observando o corpo pequeno deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá. Ele olhou no relógio e constatou que já era tarde – parece que passei tempo demais nas minhas lembranças – A pegou no colo e caminhou ate seu quarto, mas quando a colocou na cama ela acordou. Tio? – disse sonolenta. Eu to aqui – disse suavemente. Não me deixa aqui sozinha..eu tenho medo - ele sorriu e deitou na cama ao lado dela. Eu não vou sair daqui – ela voltou a fechar os olhos e deitou bem próxima a ele, que acariciou as pequenas costas dela – eu não vou sair daqui – disse fechando os próprios olhos para descansar um pouco. 

Fim do capitulo 05..........

Notas da autora: ufa! Finalmente consegui terminar esse capitulo... Mas acho que devo desculpas, afinal foram longos meses sem atualização. Sinto muito por isso!!.. é que aconteceram varias coisas, como HD explodindo e eu perdendo o capitulo que já estava praticamente terminado, perdendo fics inteiras e perdendo fics que estava por terminar.. acabei ficando muito desanimada para escrever por isso e só agora pude realmente voltar a ativa. De agora em diante tentarei ir mais rápido com as atualizações e vale lembrar que com esse capitulo nós já passamos da metade

Agradeço a todos por lerem minha fic.


	6. Quer ser meu pai?

Menina

Por: Bulma-chan

Capitulo 06: Quer ser meu pai?

"_hum...esta gostoso papai!!" Olhei para a garotinha que disse isso, ela sorria para um homem.. deve ser seu pai... eles parecem felizes. _

"_quer mais?" ele sorriu pra ela, perguntou se ela quer mais sorvete. Parecem felizes._

"_desculpe a demora, mas o banheiro estava cheio" agora foi uma mulher que disse. Ela sentou ao lado do homem e beijou ele no rosto e a menina sorriu......eles devem realmente ser felizes. _

_Mamãe esta falando comigo. Ela pergunta qual sabor eu quero, mas...._

"_pare de ficar me olhando!" a menina me deu língua, ela não gostou que eu olhei ela e seus pais... ninguém nunca gosta._

_Mamãe me chama de novo, seu olhar esta preocupado, ela não esta sorrindo agora.. ela fica mais bonita alegre. Ela pergunta se esta tudo bem, se aconteceu alguma coisa, eu dou um sorriso pra ela e digo que não, mas....._

"_você é muito engraçado papai!" olho de novo a garotinha, ela esta sentada no colo do pai dela agora e ele sorri fazendo cosquinhas nela. Mamãe apertou minha mão de leve... acho que mamãe percebeu que isso me deixa triste. _

_A praça é um lugar bonito, gosto quando minha mãe me traz aqui. A lua esta grande e brilhante e dá uma vontade de ficar olhando pra ela, sinto como se eu fosse ficar mais forte! Ta soprando um ventinho gostoso e como esta quente o sorvete esta ainda mais gostoso. Mamãe ainda segura minha mão e eu sinto como ela esta triste, a mão dela aperta a minha com não muita força e depois dando um suspiro ela me solta. _

_Sentamos em um banco, mamãe esta muito calada, ela só fica me olhando com tristeza e desvia o olhar quando eu me viro. Pergunto se ela esta bem e ela diz que sim, mas seu olhar continua diferente. "vou comprar alguma coisa pra bebermos, já volto" eu fiquei tomando meu sorvete, mas do banco eu podia ver ela em uma barraquinha perto de onde estávamos sentadas Tem uma fila grande lá e ela fica se virando o tempo inteiro, acho que pra Ter certeza de que eu estou bem. Pelo tamanho da fila acho que ela vai demorar, então me concentro no meu sorvete de abacaxi que já esta começando a derreter._

_Risada, Outra risada, e mais uma. São risadas de crianças, eu posso ouvir os pais delas dizendo "cuidado pra não cair!" fico curiosa e viro no banco pra ver o que estão fazendo. Abro um sorriso ao ver que estão brincando de pegar. Eu gosto desse jogo, as vezes mamãe e eu brincamos dentro de casa, mas ela sempre briga quando quebro alguma coisa. Eu conheço alguns dos garotos que estão jogando, são da mesma escola que eu, mas eles não gostam de mim, sempre falam coisas feias pra mim. _

"_olha! É a Akane" Eles param de brincar e vem pra perto de mim. "vem brincar com a gente" ele me puxa pelo braço, mas eu não quero ir, não com eles. "não quero"os outros também começam a me puxar, não quero ir! Tenho medo deles! "não. Me larga" meu sorvete caiu no chão e eles começam a rir.. porque fazem isso comigo? Eu não faço nada pra eles, então porque eles implicam comigo? "ih! O bebê começou a chorar" risadas. Muitas risadas. Eles estão rindo de mim, do meu medo. "não riam de mim" algum deles me empurra "e se não pararmos? Vai fazer o que? Contar pro papai?" os outros começam a rir. Alguém me empurrou de novo e eu cai. Sinto as lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, a queda me machucou, eles me machucam, dói ser tratada assim. Fico quieta no chão, me encolho e fico chorando quieta, talvez assim eles vão embora. Mas não, eles não vão embora, eles ficam rindo de mim, jogando areia em mim, e tudo o que tenho coragem de fazer é chorar. _

"_parem com isso!" mamãe! Essa é a voz da mamãe. Eles se afastam e sinto mamãe me pegar no colo "Akane, você esta bem?" abro meus olhos e digo que sim, mas o rosto dela esta agora mais triste que antes. Ela esta falando algo.. acho que esta brigando com os meninos, mas eles só riem, não quero que riam dela. "mamãe....vamos pra casa" ela me abraça apertado, chega a machucar, mas é tão quente e tranqüilizante. Sinto que vou dormir agora.. espero que quando acordar ela não esteja mais com essa cara triste._

Akane olhou duvidosa pra ele, ele estava falando serio?? Trunks terminou de pentear os cabelos dela e sorriu.

- porque não corta? Você iria ficar ainda mais linda com o cabelinho curto – ela passou os dedinhos na ponta do cabelo.

- Pensei que ficasse mais bonito comprido – ele sorriu.

- Não é que não fique.... – ele caminhou ate uma prateleira da sala e pegou um porta retrato – é que se você cortar vai ficar muito parecida com a sua mãe quando criança.

- Você achava a mamãe bonita com o cabelo curto? – disse apontando a foto.

- Bem...... digamos que eu gosto de garotas lindas com cabelo curto – um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios dela.

- Tem muitas fotos da mamãe aqui... – disse apontando a prateleira – vocês são amigos? – o rosto de Trunks ficou momentaneamente triste, mas isso não durou muito.

- Sim. Nós fomos mais que amigos – ele sorriu para ela – mas muitas coisas aconteceram.. – Akane fixou o olhar nele, parecia buscar alguma coisa, parecia querer uma resposta para a duvida que tinha.

- Você..... – Trunks sentiu um frio em suas costas, aquele olhar parecia atravessar-lhe a alma, sentia como se aqueles olhos pudessem arrancar dele tudo o que quisessem , ele tremeu, parecia o olhar de seu pai Vegeta.- você gostava da mamãe!!! – disse dando um pequeno salto enquanto apontava um dedo pra ele – Você gostava da mamãe!! – repetiu rindo alto. Um rubor tomou conta do rosto do homem. Como ela podia dizer isso? Era só uma criança, não devia saber essas coisas. Depois que o susto passou ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você esta enganada Akane – ela parou na mesma hora e o encarou – eu ainda gosto da sua mãe – disse com um pequeno sorriso. – agora vamos nos apressar ou então quando formos para o parque de diversões ele já fechou!!

- Isso não!!! – a pequena correu pelo corredor e entrou no quarto. Trunks sorriu de novo, adorava o jeito alegre dessa menina. Era como se estivesse cuidando da própria Pan ainda criança, mas a diferença era que Akane era muito mais frágil.

- Estou pronta!!! – Sorriu pra ele.

- Então vamos, temos que comprar algumas roupas pra você antes – disse passando a mão na cabeça dela – afinal você não pode ir ao parte de diversões usando uma das minhas camisas.

- Oba!! Vamos ao parque! – Akane gritou correndo pela sala. Ele não pode evitar sorrir.

Olhou para a menina, que sorria amplamente enquanto olhava de um lado para outro. Ela esta realmente uma graça! Usava uma camiseta em tom azul bebe, um macacão de calças curtas, um delicado par de tênis branco com detalhes azuis e pra completar um pequeno chapéu da mesma cor da camisa. Ele sorriu amplamente ao contemplar os agora curtos cabelos dela. Parece que ela tinha sido influenciada pelo seu comentário, mas ela não podia negar que ela esta extremamente terna, isso sem contar que o corte do cabelo a tinha deixado ainda mais parecida a mãe. Balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças de Pan deles, agora não era hora pra ficar pensando nisso.

- Muito bem, onde quer ir primeiro? – perguntou olhando para ela. A menina levou o dedo indicador ao queixo em um gesto pensativo, depois olhou de um lado para o outro ate que finalmente parou sorrindo.

- Ali!!! – Disse apontando a montanha russa.

- Hum.. acho que você não pode ir ali Akane, é muito pequena ainda – disse enquanto caminhava conduzindo ela pela mão – é.. você não pode entrar ainda, precisa crescer um pouco mais.

- Hum.... – ela abaixou o olhar triste.

- Que tal a barca pirata? – ele falou apontando o enorme brincando. Ela apenas sorriu em resposta.

Akane era pura felicidade. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria ao ver as luzes da cidade. Estavam no ponto mais alto da roda gigante e a pequena observava abismada as luzes noturnas.

- Não é bonito Akane? - Trunks perguntou tranquilamente. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela e a segurava pela cintura com medo dela cair do brinquedo.

- Sim! – gritou entusiasmada – é muito bonito! – ele riu. Ela ficava tão feliz com tão pouca coisa.

- Nós já fomos no carrinho de bate-bate, na barca pirata e muitos outros – a menina sentou e o encarou - o que vai querer fazer depois? – ela sorriu.

- Quero comer algodão doce!!! – abriu os braços e sorriu – quero um grande assim! E quero um rosa! – Trunks apenas sorria.

- E você me dá um pedacinho? – perguntou fazendo careta e isso fez ela sorrir ainda mais.

- Sim! Eu divido o meu com você! - gritou ainda mais feliz. Ela sorria amplamente e Trunks a cada momento ficava mais fascinado com a menina. Ela era pura alegria e espontaneidade . Sorria por tudo e ficava entusiasmada com qualquer coisa. Para ele Akane era simplesmente a menina mais doce e meiga que ele conhecia. Fechou os olhos e sorriu com tristeza "e pensar que ela poderia ser minha filha" foi o pensamento que cruzou sua mente.

- Tio Trunks, você tá passando bem? – ela sentou sobre as pernas dele e segurou o rosto do rapaz com ambas mãos – porque você esta triste tio? – ele sorriu e a segurou pela cintura.

- Não é nada. Apenas besteiras minhas.

- Mentira!! – Trunks se assustou com o grito dela – você esta triste. Eu to vendo – ela abaixou a cabeça – foi culpa minha? Eu disse algo ruim? – as palavras dela o deixaram espantado. Como ela podia achar que a tristeza que sentia era culpa dela? O único culpado nisso tudo era ele mesmo.

- Akane.. – a chamou suavemente, mas no entanto ela não levantou o rosto – Akane, olhe pra mim – segurou no pequeno queixo dela e fez que o encarasse – Akane... – murmurou com pesar. Dos lindos olhos de cor purpura, que momentos atras estavam repletos de alegria, escorriam pequenas gotas de lágrimas. Seu coração se encheu de aflição, a visão dela triste assim fazia nascer uma dor profunda em seu peito – Por favor... não chora – sussurrou retirando as lagrimas com a ponta dos dedos – você não fez nada de errado – os pequenos olhos o encararam duvidosos.

- Não?

- Claro que não! – ele sorriu. Limpou as ultimas lágrimas dela e acariciou as bochechas rosadas.

- Então porque você estava triste? – perguntou deslizando as palminhas das mãos sobre o rosto dele – não gostei de ver você triste – ele sorriu.

- Eu também não gostei de ver você triste – seu sorriso se ampliou ainda mais – meu peito doeu ao ver você triste – olhos curiosos o observaram – doeu muito aqui dentro! – sentenciou colocando a mão sobre o peito, exatamente em cima do coração.

Trunks não sabia explicar muito bem o porque de se sentir assim, mas sabia que gostava muito dessa menina. Uma ligação muito forte entre eles havia sido criada nesses poucos dias de convivência e essa ligação havia sido tão forte que quando viu as grossas gotas de lágrimas escorrendo daqueles pequenos olhos, que adorava ver cheios de vida, sentiu como se arrebentasse por dentro. Seu coração havia se comprimido tanto que a dor tinha sido quase palpável.

- Doeu aqui? – as pequenas mãos dela se apoiaram no peito dele enquanto a pergunta era feita.

- Sim. Doeu meu coração – suavemente retirou as mãos do peito dele para dirigi-las ao seu próprio.

- Eu também senti uma dor aqui – disse tranquilamente enquanto o encarava. Ficaram assim, se olhando, durante longos minutos ate que ela voltou a falar, agora com a voz mais séria que antes – não quero sentir essa dor de novo! – os olhos azuis de Trunks estavam fixos na criança a sua frente, observava a emoção, a dor que ocupava os olhos, agora lilás, da pequena que havia lhe cativado – Não quero mais ver você triste! – a firmeza dela em dizer isso foi tanta que uma onda de emoção atravessou o forte corpo do garoto. Emoção essa que ele não pode conter e deixou extravasar na forma de um abraço.

- Eu não quero ver você triste Akane – repetiu próximo ao ouvido dela. Seus braços a atraindo contra si em um abraço carinhoso.

- Eu não vou estar triste se você não estiver – os finos braços ela envolveram o pescoço dele e suas mãos faziam carinhos leves pela nuca – gosto muito de você! – Novamente um tremor tomou conta de seu corpo. Fazia quanto tempo que não escutava alguém lhe dizer que gostava dele? Alguém que dizia isso do fundo do coração, que o dizia sem interesses e sim apenas por gostar dele, da pessoa que ele era. Sorriu amplamente e afastou a menina de si para encara-la.

- Eu também gosto muito, muito de você Akane – um diminuto sorriso surgiu no rosto dela – Gosto tanto que eu queria.... – calou-se ao perceber o que estava a ponto de dizer.

- Queria o que? – os lindos olhos dela o fitavam com curiosidade. Neles a pureza e a ingenuidade pareciam transbordar. Ele soube que não poderia esconder isso.

- Gosto tanto de você que queria que você fosse minha filha – disse sorrindo fracamente. A pequena apenas o encarou espantada e Trunks sentiu-se mal com esse olhar. – Vem. Vamos comprar seu algodão doce! – disse animado na tentativa de faze-la esquecer o que ele havia dito.

Se tinha uma coisa que ele nunca entenderia era como uma criança, que era totalmente humana, podia comer tanto. Desde que chegaram ao parque já tinham comido pipoca, cachorro-quente com refrigerante, maça do amor, pastel e agora comiam um delicioso algodão-doce, na cor rosa claro, e a essa altura do campeonato ele podia quase afirmar que o estômago da menina era um buraco negro. Porque antes de irem ao parque tinham comido no shopping quando terminaram de comprar as roupas dela. Ele sorriu. No fim das contas não tinha como negar que ela era bisneta do senhor Goku.

Akane estava muito calada. Desde que saíram da roda gigante ela só tinha ela só tinha aberto a boca pra dizer que queria o algodão rosa. E esse silêncio dela estava deixando Trunks nervoso. Tinha certeza que ela estava se sentindo incomodada com o que ele havia dito. Ela era só uma criança, mas ate onde ele pode perceber ela era uma criança muito esperta! Olhou em volta procurando algo que pudesse ocupar a mente da menina. Sorriu ao encontrar algo.

- Olha Akane! – Disse para chamar a atenção dela – um teatro de bonecos – apontou com o braço e os olhos dela se fixaram exatamente onde ele indicava – quer ir ver? – ela apenas assentiu e pulou do banco onde estava sentada para acompanha-lo, isso sem nunca deixar de saborear seu algodão.

Muita gente estava ali assistindo a apresentação dos bonecos. Olhou entre monte de cabeças e conseguiu ler o titulo da peça:

- A bela e a fera – disse sorrindo. Era uma historia muito bonita, ao menos ele havia gostado de ver quando era criança – eu adoro essa historia Akane! – disse olhando para baixo e sorrindo para ela – tenho certeza que você vai gostar! – ela sorriu e ele voltou sua atenção a peça. Quando a cortina se abriu dando início ao espetáculo uma pessoa que estava alguns passos à sua frente se moveu e parou tampando completamente sua visão do palco. Sentiu vontade de atirar uma pequena, bem pequena, bola de energia na cabeça dele, mas se conteve, afinal já não era um adolescente. Sorriu ante seu pensamento, mas como se um raio tivesse caído sobre si ele olhou para baixo. Se sentiu um idiota. Como pode esquecer dela? Pequena do jeito que era não iria enxergar nada! Sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça contra uma rocha e se possível uma rocha bem dura.

- Vem Akane – disse ao mesmo tempo que a suspendia pela cintura para depois a colocar sentada sobre seus ombros – Segura firma hein?! Não quero que você caia! – disse rindo.

- Tá!!!! – ouviu o gritinho animado dela e sorriu. Se sentia maravilhosamente bem com ela. As gargalhadas que ela dava quando Lumier e o relógio brigavam lhe pareciam a melhor coisa que poderia escutar.

- Trunks – levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver a menina. Sentiu os braços dela deslizarem por seu pescoço e o envolverem em uma espécie de abraço. O rosto dela estava sorridente, parecia que a energia que emanava dela poderia iluminar todo o lugar – Trunks – ela murmurou timidamente – Quer ser meu pai?

A casa estava as escuras, mas ele estava acostumado à essas sombras e por isso sabia exatamente onde estava cada coisa dentro do apartamento. Caminhou ate o som e ligou o aparelho, tomando o cuidado de manter o som baixo para não acordar a pequena que dormia no quarto próximo a sala. A musica suave preencheu o ambiente de forma calma e reconfortante e ele se permitiu cantar algumas frases da bela musica. Serviu-se uma dose de whisky e sentou tranquilamente em sua poltrona favorita. Um sorriso desenhou em seu rosto.

"_Trunks, quer ser meu pai?"_ lembrava-se perfeitamente da sensação que o invadiu quando a doce voz dela chegou aos seus ouvidos. Se ele queria ser pai dela? Se isso era o que ele tinha desejado desde o primeiro momento em que bateu os olhos nela. Claro que no começo ele não simpatizava com ela, mas isso foi algo que ela mudou tão rapidamente que ele ate se sentia idiota por Ter pensado de forma tão infantil. Ela era uma menina doce, meiga e de uma bondade tão grande que ele sentia-se reconfortado em sua companhia, como se a presença dela pudesse dissipar a dor que seu coração sentia ao não poder Ter Pan junto de si. Era como se a filha tivesse vindo para lhe consolar pela perda da mãe.

"Pan.." murmurou baixinho. Nesses dias não tinha pensado nela, não que tivesse esquecido a garota, mas sim que a companhia da Akane lhe tinha deixado muito ocupado para ficar se remoendo por dentro pela ausência dela. "Akane...." ela tinha feito seu coração parar de sangrar nesses dois dias juntos. Fechava os olhos e o sorriso dela lhe preenchia a alma de bons sentimentos. Mas ainda não podia deixar de pensar que seriam a família perfeita, a família que sempre sonhou Ter e que percebera tarde demais que queria que fosse com Pan. Akane seria a filha perfeita pra eles, e ele se esforçaria para ser um bom pai e marido. Iria levar a menina a escola e iria passar para pega-la no fim da aula, chegaria em casa e Pan o receberia com um beijo, depois ele e sua pequena filha iriam brincar ate terminar exausto.

Exausto como se sentia agora!!! Por kami que nem quando treinava com seu pai terminava tão esgotado! Akane havia lhe sugado todas as forças e ele necessitava realmente de uma boa noite de sono. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a musica o relaxasse e quem sabe ate dormisse bem, coisa que não fazia a muito tempo.

- Pai.... – Trunks estremeceu ao ouvir Akane o chamando assim. Abriu os olhos e com extremo carinho a questionou com o olhar – Posso dormir com você? Eu tive um sonho ruim – seu rostinho se contraiu em uma demonstração de medo e então Trunks percebeu que ela segurava o edredon com uma mão. Sorriu.

- Claro – esticou os braços e a menina caminhou ate ele com um sorriso tímido – que tipo de sonho teve? – perguntou quando a tinha sentado sobre suas pernas.

- Sonhei que não iria mais te ver – novamente sentiu-se tomado pela emoção. A abraçou suavemente e deu um pequeno beijo em sua cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. você vai me ver toda vez que quiser – ela sorriu e relaxou nos braços dele. Apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e fechou os olhos, era evidente que estava cansada. Trunks a cobriu e manteve seus braços envolta dela para que soubesse que ele estava ali e que não iria embora enquanto ela dormia. Fechou os próprios olhos e sorriu com tristeza. Ele tão pouco queria se afastar dela, mas não pensou muito mais nisso. Logo o cansaço o venceu e ele acabou adormecendo também.

_Era uma noite fria e chuvosa. As gotas golpeavam com violência as janelas do apartamento, ventava muito e a chuva parecia querer castigar as pessoas que andavam desprotegidas pelas ruas. Incrivelmente não relampeava, mesmo com toda a violência da chuva nem sequer um único relâmpago havia caído. Mas isso realmente não importava. _

_O jovem casal nem sequer parecia perceber que do lado de fora do apartamento uma verdadeira tempestade acontecia, tudo o que lhes importava era a companhia um do outro. _

_Dentro do enorme banheiro daquele apartamento mal se podia ver alguma coisa tamanho era o vapor proveniente do banho quente que ambos jovens desfrutavam. Sentados comodamente dentro da banheira cheia de água quente e sais aromáticos eles desfrutavam da companhia única do outro. _

_Quem olhasse os dois ate pensaria que se tratava de um casal em plena lua de mel. A harmonia e cumplicidade que existia entre os dois seria visível ate para um cego. O laço de amizade que os unia havia evoluído ao ponto de torná-los amantes. _

_Os corpos nus dos dois jovens eram acariciados pela água quente. Sentiam seus músculos relaxarem ante o contato da água. Mas só a presença do outro parecia ser capaz de deixa-los no estado de paz em que se encontravam agora. _

_Trunks fechou os olhos ao sentir as suaves mãos da garota em seu rosto. Os finos dedos umedecidos pela água deslizaram por sua face numa caricia suave. Suspirou e deixou sua cabeça descansar junto ao peito dela. Essa sensação de perfeição que o envolvia quando estava com ela deixava-o deslumbrado._

_As mãos dela desceram fazendo carinho por seu pescoço e deterem- se sobre o forte peito dele. Delineou com a ponta dos dedos os músculos definidos. Ele apenas suspirou e se acomodou melhor entre os braços dela. Estava acomodado entre as pernas dela, de costas pra ela seu corpo todo estava descansando apoiado ao delicado corpo da garota, os braços dela o envolviam com carinho e a água envolvia a ambos tornando a situação perfeita. Ele tinha certeza de que não havia melhor lugar no mundo onde pudesse estar nesse momento. _

_- Esta cansado? – a pergunta tinha sido feita em voz baixa junto ao seu ouvido. _

_- É... o dia foi desgastante hoje – respondeu no mesmo tom que ela, não queria quebrar o clima tranqüilo do momento. Sentiu os delicados lábios dela sobre sua pele . Sorriu. Adorava quando ela dava esse pequenos beijos por seu rosto. _

_- Descanse então – sussurrou antes de depositar um suave beijo sobre os molhados cabelos dele. Suas mãos ainda faziam carinho em seu peito, eram toques suaves para relaxa-lo, hoje apenas iriam confortar um ao outro, hoje precisavam sentir a presença do outro, precisavam abraçar, beijar e principalmente.... sentir-se protegidos. – Vamos para o quarto – murmurou beijando de leve o ombro dele. _

_- Hum... – Trunks se virou um pouco, seu corpo descansando contra o dela, e observou o rosto da garota, não se lembrava de te-la visto tão bela como agora. Seus cabelos negros colavam-se ao rosto molhado, mas seus olhos eram o que mais o atraia, estavam cheios de carinho e amor, que sabiam ser dedicados apenas a ele. – porque? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso._

_- Porque lá vamos descansar melhor – deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele. – e já estamos ficando enrugados – ele sorriu e suspirou. _

_- Estou muito confortável aqui – fechou os olhos novamente e esfregou o rosto suavemente contra a pele dela. _

_- Vai ficar mais confortável lá – respondeu com a voz meio risonha. Ele soltou outro suspiro. _

_- Ta bom.. mas só se você prometer ser uma boa menina e cuidar de mim – um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios dele. _

_- Prometo! – disse dando outro beijo nos lábios dele, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado. Quando se separaram ela sorriu e ele sabendo que não conseguiria atrasa-la por mais tempo se levantou. _

_Sentou na beirada da cama e apoiou os braços nos joelhos. Sua cabeça pendia para frente e a água escorria de seus roxos cabelos molhando o chão. Fechou os olhos e quase instantaneamente sentiu uma toalha esfregada contra os seus cabelos. Abriu os olhos e observou os pequenos pés parados a sua frente. Eram tão delicados, não pareciam pés de uma lutadora. Levantou a cabeça e encontrou um sorriso no rosto dela. Sorriu. Ela estava linda usando seu pijama de azul de ursinhos, pijama esse que ele mesmo havia dado no aniversario da garota. Ele preferia usar apenas uma cueca._

_- hum.... – deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela e a atraiu para si. Descansou sua cabeça contra a barriga dela e respirou fundo. – tenho que ir embora – envolveu a cintura dela com seus braços num abraço. _

_- não. – ela retirou a toalha e a jogou em um canto – dorme aqui essa noite – acariciou os roxos cabelos dele com a ponta dos dedos. _

_- Não posso – levantou a cabeça e olhou fixamente nos olhos negros dela – não pos... – calou ao sentir os dedos dela sobre seus lábios. _

_- Pode. – se curvou e beijou docemente os rosados lábios dele – pode sim – ele sorriu. Não queria ir embora essa noite. Deixou o corpo cair para traz e deitado de costas na cama abriu os braços para ela._

_- Me convenceu – Pan deitou na cama e ele deitou ao seu lado. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu. Deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo negro dela e se aproximou para beijar o rosto da garota – você sempre me convence! – murmurou num tom alegre. _

_- Eu sei – ela sorriu – vem, deita aqui – o chamou para ainda mais perto e ele sorriu. Deixou seu corpo repousar meio que sobre o corpo feminino e descansou a cabeça na curva do pescoço da jovem garota. _

_Horas pareciam minutos quando estavam assim. Sempre que estavam juntos e tentavam desfrutar do momento e da companhia do outro o tempo parecia correr para separa-los logo. Trunks sabia que o que sentia quando estava com ela era diferente do que sentia quando estava com sua noiva, o motivo da diferença de sensações ele não sabia dizer. Agora estava tranqüilo, seu coração estava tranqüilo. _

_ - Adoro ficar assim com você – sussurrou no ouvido dela. Seus dedos acariciaram a pele do rosto dela, sentir a maciez de seus cabelos entre seus dedos era fabuloso. _

_- Eu também – respondeu com voz suave. Suas mãos acariciavam as costas nuas do homem em seus braços. Subia e baixava as mãos de forma tranqüila e compassada e nesse ritmo logo ele adormeceria. – Trunks, qual o seu maior desejo? – perguntou suavemente. _

_- Hum.... Ter..minha.. própria ..família – respondeu sonolento, mas ainda consciente. _

_- Entendo – subiu sua outra mão ate a cabeça dele e acariciou a nuca com calma – menino ou menina? – um suspiro escapou da garganta dele e ela sorria, a nuca era seu ponto fraco. _

_- Me...nina... – sua voz era só um sussurro, quase não se podia escutar. Ela sorriu. _

_- Qual nome colocaria nela? – seus próprios olhos já começavam a se fechar, seu dia também havia sido cansativo. _

_- Aka...ne... – disse num sopro de voz, que por milagre chegou aos ouvidos da garota que com um sorriso murmurou: _

_- Boa noite amor.. – os braços fortes dele a envolveram mais fortemente e um "boa noite" escapou de seus lábios antes de cair profundamente no mundo dos sonhos. Um pequeno sorriso triste surgiu nos lábios dela... infelizmente ela não faria parte dessa família. Uma pequena lagrima escapou de seus olhos antes que ela adormecesse de vez. _

_Essa noite adormeceram um nos braços do outro, sentindo o calor e a proteção da pessoa que amavam, sendo ou não conscientes disso. _

Abriu os olhos assustado. O que tinha sido isso?... tinha sido um sonho?.. não. Não tinha sido. Ele se lembrava desse dia!!! Tinha sido alguns meses antes de terminarem sua complicada relação... ele .. se lembrava ...

"_Qual nome colocaria nela?" _ seus olhos caíram sobre a dormente criança em seus braços. O rosto suave, em paz, repousava contra seu peito e sua respiração subia e descia tranquilamente. Ao observar suas feições um amor profundo tomou conta dos olhos dele.

- Akane – deslizou os dedos pela suave pele do rosto da menina. – Minha filha se chamaria Akane..... – um enorme sorriso surgiu em seu rosto – minha filha........ – segurou uma pequena mecha dos cabelos negros e sorriu ante a maciez – minha.. e de Pan.... – queria abraça-la fortemente agora, mas ela dormia tão lindamente que ele se conteve. Mas seu coração não parava de se agitar mais a cada momento. Ela era sua filha, tinha certeza que era!!! Não precisava fazer um exame, ele sentia que era o pai dela, agora ele sabia porque tinham criado um laço tão forte em tão pouco tempo. Sorriu feito um bobo, sua pequena Pan nunca o tinha trocado.. essa menina era fruto do amor deles dois e não de outra pessoa. A atraiu para si inconscientemente e suspirou alegremente ao sentir o corpinho dela descansar contra seu peito. Como era bom saber que tinha uma filha, como era bom saber que não estava sozinho!

Durante minutos tudo o que fez foi abraça-la e sorrir feito bobo. Mas que culpa ele tinha? Depois de tantos anos sofrendo, depois de dias achando que Pan o havia expulsado de seu coração ele dava de cara com a noticia de que a pequena, que a principio castigava seu coração, era sua filha. Ele não se preocupou em imaginar os motivos que teriam levado Pan a esconder isso dele, não queria pensar nisso agora, não queria desesperar seu coração sabendo que tinha perdido lindos 9 meses de gestação, que tinha perdido o parto, os primeiros choros, primeiros passos, primeira palavra, primeiro aniversário, primeiro dia de aula... não queria pensar nisso agora.. isso iria machucar .... mas ele sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que encarar Pan e arrancar a verdade dela.

- Minha pequena Pan....- murmurou olhando pela janela. – Teremos muito o que conversar quando você voltar... – olhou novamente para Akane e deu um suave beijo em seus cabelos – muito mesmo... – voltou a olhar para a janela. Ao longe o sol já nascia e ele logo teria que estar na corporação. Sorriu feliz. Hoje teria a doce companhia de sua filha Akane.

Continua...............

Notas: Eu simplesmente Amei escrever esse capitulo!!! Foi tudo de bom!! Principalmente os dois no banheiro huuhuhuhuhu ##

Bem. Esse capitulo foi meio estranho, ou melhor, ele é meio estranho. O começo é um pequeno sonho/lembrança da Akane então tudo bem se não entenderam direito.. eu só queria colocar como ela se sentia com relação a não Ter pai.

O resto do fic foi todo dedicado a descoberta do Trunks ¬¬ queria que tivesse ficado mais emocionante, mas isso é algo que eu não consigo fazer..então me perdoem por isso.. e aproveitem e perdoem os clichês aqui utilizados XD

Agradeço aos que leram esse fic e de forma especial aos que comentaram

**Mireille-K – **amei seu comentário!! atendi aos seus 'por favores' e aqui esta o fic.. espero que tenha gostado.

**Menininha18** – hehe que bom que ficou ansiosa era essa a intenção **Bulma má **espero Ter saciado sua ansiedade.

**PanFan** – Esta aqui o capitulo espero que tenha gostado.

**Darck angel – **finalmente ele descobriu. Não gostei do modo como ele reagiu o . o mas não me ocorreu nada melhor. Desculpe por isso!!

Obrigada por lerem o fic!! E se possível gostaria que deixassem comentários e dissessem como gostariam que o fic terminasse quero ver o que pensam sobre isso.


	7. Turbilhão de sentimentos

Menina

Por: Bulma-chan

Capitulo 07: Turbilhão de sentimentos

Não havia percebido em que momento tinha se rendido ao sono. Devia estar mesmo muito cansado, já que fazia tempo que não dormia assim, tão cheio de bons sentimentos e felicidade. Seu corpo estava levemente dolorido por Ter dormido em uma posição tão desconfortável como essa.

- Parece que lutei com majin boo de novo... – murmurou se remexendo na poltrona – ai que dor nas costas – um pequeno resmungo foi escutado e ele parou de se mexer no mesmo momento.

- Hum..- a menina se remexeu um pouco e se abraçou mais ao corpo forte de Trunks. – papai... – suspirou com um pequeno sorriso, seu rosto infantil demonstrando uma grande tranqüilidade.

- Akane. – sorriu ao observar a pequena dormir em seu colo. Era algo tão único, era uma sensação tão agradável a de saber que ela era sua filha, era como se um buraco dentro dele tivesse sido preenchido e agora sua dor era menor. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos suavemente pelo rosto dela, a pele era clara como a da mãe, os cabelos pretos e de fios finos caindo sobre seu rosto a deixava tão parecida a Pan, era só bater os olhos nela e se podia perceber que era filha da sua pequena garotinha Pan. Mas.... no que ela se parecia com ele? Não estaria sendo precipitado ao concluir que ela era sua filha? Afinal, não via nela nada que lembrasse a si próprio.

- Pa..pai... – Novamente ela sussurrou essa palavra que significava tanto para ele. Não! Ela era sua filha!! Ele podia sentir isso! Podia sentir a ligação existente entre eles, era algo muito mais profundo do que alguém poderia imaginar.

- Minha filha.. – Não agüentou mais, a dor que sentia em seu coração era tanta, não aceitava a idéia de não ser o pai dela, não podia aceitar isso!! – eu sei que é! – abraçou-a com firmeza, precisava senti-la próxima de si, precisava sentir a respiração tranqüila e o coraçãozinho dela bater contra seu corpo. - ..eu preciso que seja..- fechou os olhos e se deixou sentir o calor que emanava do pequeno corpo da menina em seus braços.

- Papai? – a tímida voz chegou aos seus ouvidos, provavelmente a tinha acordado ao abraça-la desse jeito – papai...você esta bem? – Suspirou pesadamente e sussurrou um "estou" próximo ao ouvido dela. – verdade? – se afastou dela e encarou os pequenos olhos, a cor deles era tão única, nesse momento eles estavam entre o azul e o púrpura. Ele sorriu.

- Verdade – afagou os cabelos negros dela - estava só pensando em como sou sortudo por Ter uma filha linda como você – Akane sorriu encabulada – vamos, não fique vermelha – disse sorrindo e ela se jogou nos braços dele o abraçando com força.

- Eu...te amo muito – Trunks sentiu-se derreter, era muito bom escutar isso.

- Eu também te amo muito! – correspondeu ao abraço e depois lhe beijou na cabeça – hum.. hoje eu tenho que ir trabalhar – Akane levantou uma sobrancelha de forma curiosa.

- Então..quem vai cuidar de mim ? – Cruzou os braços de forma zangada e franziu as sobrancelhas – não quero ficar com o Tio Goten, ele é muito chato! – Trunks sorriu enormemente ao reconhecer os gestos de seu pai na menina. "E eu com duvida de que ela realmente fosse minha filha." Pousou uma mãos sobre a cabeça dela e bagunçou seus cabelos.

- Eu estava pensando em te levar comigo – sorriu a olhando nos olhos – o que acha de conhecer o lugar onde eu trabalho? – rapidamente a feição dela mudou, o rosto irritado deu lugar a um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim!!!! Eu gostaria muito!! – Trunks observou os olhinhos dela brilharem e sentiu-se bem, como era fácil fazer uma criança feliz.

- Então vai tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa linda enquanto eu vou preparar o nosso café da manhã – colocou a menina no chão e se levantou. Ela sorriu e correu para o banheiro, Trunks a acompanhou com os olhos ate ela sumir assim que entrou no quarto.

- Bem. Melhor me apressar se não quero perder a reunião – com uma leveza em seu espirito, que a muito não sentia, ele saiu da sala.

Desde a cozinha Trunks podia escutar a voz aguda de Akane cantando alegremente. Ele sorriu. Ela cantava uma musiquinha infantil.

"Não fique triste zangado, se eu viro de lado e te jogo no chão!" – Sentiu-se feliz ao saber que ela gostava dessa musica, afinal ele vivia cantando essa mesma canção para Pan, quando ela era criança.

- Eu atendo!! – Ouviu o grito e em seguida os ligeiros passos dela correndo pela casa – alo? – ele sorriu, tão perdido estava em suas lembranças que nem ouviu o telefone tocar – Mamãe!! – a voz dela soou alegre – Claro que estou com saudades!! – ela quase gritou em meio aos risos – Hoje?...Que bom !!! – Ainda sem saber o que as duas conversavam Trunks sentiu seu coração doer – tá sim.. já vou chamar – Escutou os passos rápidos se dirigindo à cozinha e logo a menina entrava feito um foguete – Pai!! – parou de frente pra ele e com um sorriso estendeu o telefone – Mamãe quer falar com você!

- Obrigado Akane – passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e os bagunçou um pouco – Seu café já esta pronto – pegou o telefone e atendeu enquanto a observava comer – alo? – Disse com sua com sua habitual voz grossa.

"oi, Trunks" – Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao escutar novamente a suave voz.

- Olá Pan. – respirou fundo –tudo bem com você? – sua voz soou um pouco mais suave.

"Bem e você?" – apesar de saber que ela estava apenas sendo educada ele não pode evitar sentir uma certa felicidade, preferia pensar que ela realmente se importava com ele.

- Bem. – ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio ate que ela resolveu falar.

"Liguei para avisar que estou voltando hoje" – a voz dela tremia suavemente, mas ele não chegou a perceber isso, estava mais preocupado com outras coisas.

- Tão rápido? Pensei que fosse ficar mais alguns dias aí – escutou um pequeno barulho, mas não conseguiu identificar o que era.

- "Serei sincera". – escutou novamente um som, e julgou ser uma risada – nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe da minha filha.. estou morrendo de saudades dela! – Ele sorriu com Tristeza.

- Entendo – fez uma pausa e completou com voz alterada – ela.. conquista as pessoas muito rápido. – nenhum dos dois disse nada novamente. E Trunks se sentindo mal com o silêncio perguntou – Então.. você passa aqui ou nos encontramos na corporação?

- "Na corporação é melhor, afinal já vamos pra lá mesmo."

- Tudo bem então. Ate depois Pan – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- "Ate". – Pan se despediu e desligou.

Desligou o aparelho e ficou o encarando. Queria reve-la, mas também não queria. Apesar de tudo não se sentia com vontade de conversar com ela tão cedo, e também tinha o fato de que quanto mais cedo ela chegasse mais cedo elas iriam embora e ele realmente não queria se separar de Akane tão rapidamente, mas.....era Pan! E só ele sabia o quanto queria estar com ela.

- Hi, Hi, Hi...- virou o rosto na direção da risada e encontrou o sorridente rostinho da filha.

- Qual a graça? – Perguntou sentando à mesa para comer também.

- Sua cara de apaixonado! – Disse rindo ainda mais e Trunks lhe lançou um olhar atravessado.

- Você deveria Ter mais respeito por seu pai mocinha! – Fingiu uma cara aborrecida, mas o sorriso dela logo o fez sorrir também – ok! ok! você venceu – ela sorriu ainda mais – vamos nos apressar porque já estamos atrasados!

xxx

Com mãos tremulas ela colocou o telefone na base. Tentou conter um soluço, mas foi impossível, logo veio outro e outro e as lágrimas se fizeram presentes com uma intensidade dolorosa.

- Pai... – Fechou os olhos e levou uma mão à boca tentando, em vão, conter o choro – Akane .. o chamou.. de pai.. – sussurrou com voz quebrada. Sabia que um hora teria que contar a verdade, mas não estava pronta ainda, Quando tornou a vê-lo depois de tantos anos ela teve a certeza de que não estava pronta para abrir o jogo com ele. Escorregou o corpo pela parede e sentou no chão, flexionou as pernas e as envolveu com os braços, a cabeça descansou contra os braços e as lágrimas escorreram livres ater caírem no colo dela.

"ela conquista as pessoas muito rápido" as palavras de Trunks ecoaram por sua mente e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Acho que ela puxou isso de você Trunks – Sorriu com amargura – sempre tão alegre, simpático e carinhoso...- enxugou algumas lágrimas, mas no entanto outras vieram logo em seguida - sem querer acabamos nos apaixonando – voltou a soluçar e se deixou chorar, afinal fazia anos que não sentia-se assim.

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x Flash Back X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

_Como tinha sido convencida a isso? Em que momento havia deixado que os outros a levassem à esses lugares? Boates nunca tinham sido de seu gosto, então... porque esta ali?... ah sim.. Trunks a tinha convencido, era aniversário de Bra e eles tinham ido comemorar em uma boate. _

_- Se divertindo? – Trunks perguntou quase gritando junto ao ouvido da garota, que custou a ouvir, talvez pela música demasiadamente alta ou pelo arrepio que tomou conta de seu corpo com a proximidade dele. _

_- Talvez – Respondeu – mas com certeza eu preferia estar em casa... na minha cama – se encaram um momento e ela completou com um sorriso – dormindo tranquilamente – ele sorriu. _

_- Sei – Desviou o olhar para a pista de dança e ficou observando o casal mais meloso que conhecia dançando – Bra e Yuri estão se divertindo – Sorriu ao ver seu amigo Goten dançando com uma garota – Goten esta se divertindo.. ate eu e Cristiny estamos nos divertindo – A encarou com um sorriso – porque você não ? – Pan desviou seus olhos dele para observar a garota que chegava. _

_- Esse não é o tipo de lugar para mim – sorriu pra garota – Demorou Cristiny, pensei que tivesse sido abduzida – comentou com uma careta. _

_- Aff, nem me fala! A fila do banheiro esta enorme e sem contar....- ela fez uma cara de nojo – que uma garota vomitou no chão, o cheiro estava horrível! – Pan sorriu e encarou Trunks. _

_- E você quer que eu me divirta? – ele sorriu – acho que todo mundo que freqüenta esses lugares são uns alcoólatras desequilibrados – disse balançando seu copo – nem que eu fosse masoquista. _

_- Ah Pan, ate você consegue se divertir aqui – Cristiny disse enquanto abraçava o noivo. _

_- Hum..acho muito pouco provável – fez uma pausa para beber um pouco de vinho – ao menos a bebida é boa! – os três sorriram. _

_- Trunks, vamos dançar um pouco? – Cristiny passou os braços pelo pescoço do noivo e colando seu corpo no dele beijou-lhe suavemente nos lábios. Ele sorriu e a segurou pela cintura para conduzi-la a pista de dança. _

_- Acho que vocês deviam procurar um quarto desocupado ao invés de dançar – Pan comentou rindo – Afinal dançar é o que vocês menos parecem querer nesse momento – os dois coraram levemente, mas não disseram nada. Pan os observou dançar e bebeu mais um pouco – é... com certeza eu sou masoquista. _

_Sentada sozinha na mesa ela não tinha muita coisa para fazer a não ser beber e observar seus amigos dançando, se divertindo enquanto ela tomava chá de cadeira. _

_- Que tédio – olhou quantas horas eram, 23:15. soltou um suspiro, seus amigos não iriam querer ir embora tão cedo. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede, estava cansada disso tudo, queria ir embora dali, ela era forte, mas não tanto!! Não precisava ficar vendo a pessoa que amava entre beijos apaixonados durante uma dança. Talvez devesse deixar um recado e ir embora, afinal ninguém sentiria sua falta mesmo. _

_- Posso sentar aqui? – ouviu alguém gritar perto de si e então abriu os olhos. – Boa noite, eu posso sentar aqui? – Encarou o rapaz alguns instantes. Quem era ele? Não entendia muito bem, talvez tivesse bebido demais já, mas o que custava deixar o garoto sentar? Afinal não tinha com quem conversar mesmo. _

_- Claro – ele sorriu e ela piscou. Ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito! Observou-o melhor e quase se assustou. Ele era alto, talvez da altura de Trunks, tinha cabelos bem escuros e olhos verdes, sua pele era muito clara e fazia um contraste atraente com a cor dos cabelos e a camisa preta. Sorriu para ele. _

_- Você esta sozinha aqui? – ela negou com a cabeça enquanto levava o copo a boca – faz algum tempo que te vi aqui e você sempre esteve sozinha. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, ele esteve a vigiando? Isso estava ficando curioso. _

_- Estou com alguns amigos – indicou a pista de dança com a cabeça – eles estão por ai dançando, paquerando – ela sorriu para o garoto – estão apenas se divertindo. _

_- Você não me parece estar com cara de quem esta se divertindo muito – os verdes olhos do garoto passearam pelo corpo dela de leve e sorriu ao encarar os negros olhos de Pan. _

_- Realmente. – bebeu outro gole – eu não estou me divertindo nada – encarou o casal de noivos na pista e sentiu uma dor no peito – nada mesmo. _

_- Hum..entendo.. – ele a encarou um momento e pareceu pensar. – já que você esta ai quase dormindo.. – Pan o encarou curiosa e viu as bochechas dele adquirirem um tom rosado, que foi um pouco encoberto pelo escuro do ambiente – Que tal dançar um pouco comigo? – ele levantou lentamente e estendeu a mão para ela. _

_- Dan..dançar?.. mas eu... – seu rosto ficou levemente corado e ela desviou o olhar do rapaz e então seus olhos pousaram sobre Trunks e Cristiny, eles estavam a vontade, dançando, se beijando e abraçando, sua mente irritou-se. Porque ela tinha que ficar ali entediada enquanto todos se divertiam? Não. Ela também iria aproveitar a noite. Virou-se para o rapaz e segurando sua mão respondeu com um sorriso – eu adoraria, mas já aviso que não sou muito boa nisso! – ele sorriu e beijou suavemente a mão dela. _

_- Pise nos meus pés o quanto achar necessário senhorita...? _

_- Pan. Meu nome é Pan. – respondeu encabulada pelas palavras e ações do rapaz. _

_- Muito prazer senhorita Pan – caminharam ate onde todos dançavam e segurou suavemente na cintura dela – Meu nome é Hector. _

_- Muito prazer Hector. – respondeu depositando seus braços nos ombros do garoto. Para sua sorte estavam numa boate com vários ambientes e esse era um de músicas mais lentas, do contrário ela nem teria se arriscado a deixar sua cadeira. Sorriu ternamente para o rapaz e acompanhou os movimentos suaves dele. _

_Não se lembrava Ter se sentido assim antes. Seu corpo tremia suavemente e ele sabia que era raiva o que estava causando isso. Sabia que não devia Ter deixado Pan sozinha, mas não pensou que isso fosse acontecer. Ali estava ela, sentada junto com um garoto qualquer e aparentemente gostando da companhia dele!! Desde quando ela era de dar papo pra alguém que nem conhecia?_

_- Quem é aquele idiota? – Murmurou irritado, mas não esperava que sua noiva escutasse. _

_- Quem? – separou-se um pouco dele e seguiu a direção de seu olhar - ah, Pan esta conversando com um garoto – Ela sorriu – e um garoto muito bonito! Que sortuda! – riu baixinho e não percebeu que suas palavras deixaram Trunks ainda mais irritado. _

_- Eu vou lá! – disse já soltando completamente Cristiny e andando com passo firmes em direção a mesa. _

_- Trunks! – puxou pelo braço e o trouxe de volta para junto de si – Nem pense em fazer isso! – Cristiny o olhou com cara feia – Deixe-os quietos! Ela precisa de um pouco de companhia. _

_- Mas Cristiny! Ela nem conhece ele! – tentou argumentar, mas com tanta raiva dentro de si seu cérebro estava nublado. _

_- E nunca vai conhecer se não conversarem – sorriu docemente para ele – deixe-a tentar, ela também precisa ser feliz Trunks. _

_- Eu sei – suspirou – mas não gosto dele, não gosto nada dele. – A garota o Beijou e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Continuaram dançando, mas, no entanto, os olhos dele não desgrudavam do casal e quando ele viu rapaz estender a mão para ela, prendeu a respiração e apertou inconscientemente a garota em seus braços. _

_- Ai Trunks! – ela o empurrou suavemente pelos ombros – cuidado, esta me machucando – ele a encarou envergonhado – Não precisa fazer essa cara.. é só que se me apertar mais uma vez assim eu posso quebrar – deu um selinho nele e voltou a abraça-lo. Ele suspirou pesadamente. – Olhe Trunks, eles estão dançando – disse baixinho no ouvido dele, como se o casal pudesse escutar. _

_- Hã? – dirigiu os olhos para onde ela apontava e sentiu seu sangue ferver novamente. Quem aquele garoto pensava que era? Ele a estava abraçando de uma forma muito intima! Uma forma que, tinha certeza, apenas ele a tinha abraçado antes. Sentiu ímpetos de agarrá-lo pelo colarinho da camisa e amassar aquela cara bonita. Apertou os dentes e ficou estático. _

_- Trunks, não acredito nisso! – Cristiny disse rindo – do jeito que você esta olhando pra esse rapaz chego a pensar que deseja mata-lo! – ele a encarou bravo mas ela apenas sorriu – como pode ser tão super protetor? Desse jeito ela nunca vai conseguir um namorado! _

_- Eu não estou sendo super protetor! – tentou se defender, e ele sabia que não estava mentindo ou tentando esconder a verdade, o que ele sentia era puro e simplesmente ciúmes. Estava se corroendo por dentro por ver outro homem abraçando sua menina. _

_- Esta sim e você não é irmão ou pai dela Trunks – Cristiny o olhou seria – deixe que ela viva a vida dela e aprenda com os próprios erros! – ele a encarou irritado, não podia aceitar as palavras dela. Sabia que ela tinha razão, mas quem disse que poderia aceitar isso? _

_- Eu sei disso. Só que... – ia começar a se defender quando reparou que as mãos do garoto deslizavam pela cintura dele, não foi um movimento malicioso, ele apenas acariciava de leve, mas foi o suficiente para Trunks perder o resto de consciência que lhe restava e ser tomado pelo ciúme. Largou a noiva sozinha no meio de todas as outras pessoas e caminhou ate o casal, seus passos eram firmes e em seu rosto a expressão era de fúria. Mas quando estava a apenas alguns passos deles Pan abriu os olhos e o encarou por sobre o ombro de seu parceiro. Trunks parou e a ficou encarando, seu olhar sério tentando mostrar o quanto estava nervoso com aquela cena, mas tudo o que ela fez foi lhe sorrir tristemente, voltar a fechar os olhos e descansar a cabeça contra o ombro de Hector. Nesse momento ele soube que estava sobrando ali. Deu a volta e segurando sua noiva pela mão a arrastou para o outro lado do lugar, de onde não pudesse ver os dois. _

_Abriu a porta do apartamento e ficou observando a escuridão que ali habitava. Jogou sua bolsa sobre o sofá e caminhou pesadamente para o quarto. Estava cansada, não apenas fisicamente mais mentalmente também, essa noite havia sido muito tempestuosa para sua cabeça e apesar da hora, mais de três da manhã ela queria tomar um banho quente e relaxar um pouco. _

_- ai que dor de cabeça – murmurou levando uma das mãos a cabeça, não estava acostuma a bebida e hoje tinha passado da conta. – realmente eu preciso de um banho – com passos lentos e cansados ela entrou no banheiro. Abriu o jato de água quente, desvestiu-se e ficou se olhando no espelho enquanto a banheira enchia. Observar seu próprio corpo era uma coisa que muitos faziam, mas ela não se reconhecia ao se olhar no espelho. Via ali seu rosto, seus cabelos e seus olhos, sabia que era seus ombros e pernas ali exibidos, mas não conseguia se sentir aquela pessoa. Se perguntou em que momento havia mudado tanto, mas não soube responder, ou talvez não quisesse responder isso. Fechou os olhos com raiva e dedicou-se a tomar seu tão necessário banho. Talvez não tivesse sido tão boa idéia assim ficar bebendo vinho como uma alcoólatra, não estava acostumada e agora pagava o preço por isso. Afundou a cabeça na água e ficou assim por alguns momentos e desejou que suas lembranças dessa noite focem apagadas de sua memória. _

_- droga.. – murmurou tristemente ao voltar a sentar. Tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e suspirou tristemente – foi um erro Ter deixado ele me beijar – não sabia bem a razão de tudo , mas depois de alguns copos de vinho e de Ter dançado tão tranquilamente com ele tinha lhe sido impossível evitar aquele beijo. – droga, droga e droga! – disse irritada. Levantou, se enrolou em uma toalha branca e com outra começou a enxugar os cabelos. Caminhou ate o centro do quarto e parou observando o lugar a sua volta, o apartamento e tudo que ali estava tinha sido presente de Trunks por seu aniversário de 20 anos. Claro que seus pais não tinham aceitado o presente, mas tendo em vista que Pan iria começar a freqüentar a universidade da capital do leste ficava um pouco mais cômodo para ela Ter um casa ali mesmo na cidade, e Trunks tinha sido muito hábil com as palavras para convence-los. No entanto na época eles não imaginavam que iriam chegar a usar esse apartamento para se encontrar. _

_Ficou alguns minutos apenas observando a foto deles dois, tinha sido tirada no dia em que ela se mudou para o apartamento, na imagem Trunks a abraçava por trás e seu queixo descansava sobre a cabeça da garota, era um abraço carinho e protetor, daqueles que praticamente diz "não se preocupe, enquanto eu estiver aqui nada de ruim vai acontecer com você" ela sorriu carinhosamente para a foto, esse dia tinha sido realmente muito especial. _

_- Ola, Trunks - cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos da foto o rapaz que entrava pela janela do quarto – porque veio aqui essa hora? – ele ficou parado a olhando fixamente, mas ela preferia observar a foto do que a raiva que provavelmente estaria naqueles lindos olhos azuis. _

_- Porque fez aquilo Pan? – colocou o porta retratos de volta sobre o criado mudo, mas permaneceu de cabeça baixa. _

_- Eu apenas me divertia, como você mesmo tinha dito para fazer – respondeu com voz firme. _

_- Se divertindo? Se divertindo?! – a voz dele foi se elevando conforme falava e Pan, pela primeira vez, levantou seu rosto para encara-lo – Não precisava daquilo pra se divertir! – o rosto dele estava vermelho tamanha era a raiva que sentia – você dançou com ele! Você deixou ele te abraçar!! – seus olhos se encontraram e os dele estavam cheios de ira – você deixou ele te beijar!_

_- E o que tem isso? – suas palavras deixaram ele pasmo._

_- Como assim "o que tem isso"? – ela o encarou séria antes de responder. _

_- É o que tem isso? Que eu saiba não somos namorados – ele abaixou a cabeça e ela sentiu que a raiva que ele sentia começava a diminuir – então não te devo explicações. _

_- Pan, não é bem assim – sua voz saiu calma e ela diria que ate triste. _

_- É assim que as coisas são Trunks. Eu posso ficar com quem eu quiser e isso não tem nada haver com você! – ele a encarou, mas seus olhos agora não demonstravam nada além de vazio. _

_- Você fala como se não significasse nada pra você – Pan levantou-se lentamente e o encarou também. _

_- Significa Trunks, significa muito mais do que você imagina – abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando seus próprios pés. _

_- Não é o que parece. – deu as costas a ela com intenção de sair do quarto – porque se importasse você não deixaria que outra pessoa te beijasse – ele já alcançava a janela para ir embora quando disse sua ultima frase, mas parou assim que ouviu a garota começar a rir, virou-se irritado e a fuzilou com o olhar – Qual é a graça?_

_- Você Trunks. Você é a graça – tão derrepente como começou a rir ela parou – nunca imaginei que você fosse tão egoísta. _

_- Eu não sou egoísta! – respondeu se defendendo. _

_- Imagina, Você só esta comigo e com sua noiva ao mesmo tempo - olhou de forma fria e ele se aproximou esquecendo completamente a vontade de ir embora - Você pode ficar se agarrando com sua noiva na minha frente mas eu não posso nem ao menos conversar com outra pessoa. Isso não te parece egoísmo? _

_- Eu..- ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Não havia nada o que dizer numa situação como essa, ele estava simplesmente errado. – desculpe.. agora eu sei como você deve se sentir mal quando Cristiny esta conosco – viu os pequenos pés dela parados a sua frente e levantou o olhar para encará-la – acho que ..tive uma crise de ciúmes – disse corando pela constatação desse fato. _

_- Bem. .não posso negar que você fica muito fofo quando esta com ciúme – ela riu baixinho e Trunks a puxou para um abraço apertado. _

_- Você é muito especial pra mim Pan, foi muito ruim te ver com outra pessoa – sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido fazendo com que ela estremecesse levemente – Foi horrível ver outra pessoa te beijar, saber que alguém mais sentiu a suavidade de seus lábios me deixa louco. – separou-se um pouco dela e olhou em seus olhos._

_- Trunks..- murmurou apenas seu nome antes que ele possuísse seus lábios e um beijo suave – eu gosto mais dos seus beijos – ele voltou a beija-la, mas agora com mais intensidade do que antes, suas línguas se tocavam e faziam o calor dos corpos subir. Trunks passou seus braços pela cintura dela e a atraiu mais para si, o cheiro doce dos cabelos da garota invadiram suas narinas e ele sentiu-se ficar hipnotizado. _

_- Eu te quero Pan – murmurou beijando-lhe o pescoço – te quero muito – segurou a garota em seus braços e a carregou ate a cama. _

_Momentos como esse é que faziam tudo valer a pena para ela. Ter que agüentar a visão do homem que amava aos beijos com outra pessoa doía, mas se controlava porque sabia que tinha também seu próprio momento junto a ele. As vezes se envergonhava do que faziam, era simplesmente baixo enganar alguém com tão bons sentimentos e com uma amizade tão grande por eles, mas era algo que não podia evitar, seu corpo desejava o dele com desespero e seu coração faz muito que batia apenas por ele. No fim não sabia qual dos três era mais enganado. _

_- Pan...- a voz rouca de Trunks sussurrando junto ao seu ouvido a trouxe de volta à realidade – Te adoro.. – ela o abraçou mais forte, precisava ainda mais do contato de seus corpos, precisava sentir cada músculo do corpo dele junto ao seu. Sua alma estava aberta novamente para ele, assim como seu coração estaria a partir dessa noite. _

_- Eu.. te amo... – ele a encarou confuso, mas ela o beijou com paixão, com desejo e com carinho – te amo – embriagado pelo desejo e pela emoção de sentir seus corpos juntos ele simplesmente sorriu, sem entender bem o motivo das palavras dela, mas um sorriso que nascia de dentro dele. Ele não podia negar, estava feliz por escutar isso._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxfim do Flash backxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Enxugou os olhos com os braços e levantou-se do chão. Olhou o belo dia que estava sendo e tentou sorrir, afinal chorar não iria resolver seus problemas e no momento também não iriam aliviar sua alma. Com passos lentos mas tranqüilos caminhou para seu quarto, precisava de um banho e de por os pensamentos em ordem. Esse seria um dia longo e doloroso, porém não mais doloroso que o reencontro.

Lançou a caneta sobre a mesa e jogou a cabeça para trás. Soltou um suspiro cansado e massageou com os dedos a área próxima aos olhos. Tinha sido uma reunião um tanto quanto cansativa, principalmente porque tudo o que ele queria no momento era aproveitar um pouco mais a adorável companhia de sua filha.

- Pai! – virou o rosto em direção a pequena. Ela vinha correndo pela porta que dava acesso da sala de reunião ao seu próprio escritório. Ele empurrou a cadeira pra trás para abrir espaço para ela sentar em seu colo. – pai, olha o desenho que eu fiz!! – Disse sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

- hum, deixe-me ver isso – pegou a folha em suas mãos e sorriu ao observar o desenho – esse aqui sou eu? – perguntou apontando algo com a cor roxa na bola, que ele supôs ser sua cabeça. Um aceno positivo de cabeça foi sua resposta – nossa, eu fiquei muito mais bonito do que já sou! - Akane riu da cara de convencido que ele fez – e essa coisinha fofa aqui é você? – apontou para a pessoa menorzinha e com um cabelo parecido o dele, só que preto. Outro aceno positivo com a cabeça – hum, mas não gostei não – os olhos dela adquiriram um tom triste e ele puxou de leve a bochecha dela – você é muito mais linda que esse desenho! – ela sorriu timidamente e tom rosado cobriu seu rosto – ahh e coradinha assim fica ainda mais linda! – Trunks à abraçou e ela riu.

- Haha ai pai ahaha, não me aperta assim hahaha – ele a soltou um pouco e deu um suave beijo na testa dela, que novamente ficou vermelha – te adoro – ele sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro e cheio de carinho.

- Eu também de adoro – a abraçou de novo e depois voltou a olhar o desenho – e esse aqui suponho que seja o seu coelhinho né? – outro aceno coma cabeça. Era impressionante o quanto ela gostava de coelhos, talvez devesse comprar um para dar de presente à ela – e essa aqui..hum.... nossa linda assim só pode ser sua mãe! – ela deu uma pequena risada – nossa, mas vocês duas estão muito bonitas! – ela ficou vermelha e ele se descobriu gostando muito de faze-la corar – bem, já esta ficando tarde – comentou olhando o relógio pendurado na parede – pegue suas coisas pra gente poder ir embora – disse já não tão alegre como antes.

Akane desceu do colo do pai e caminhou ate seus lápis de cor, guardou-os junto com as folhas dentro da bolsa e pegou seu coelhinho de pelúcia na mão. Olhou-o por alguns momentos e o tom azul dos olhos dele lhe lembraram os olhos de Trunks. Sentiu-se mal e abraçou apertado o boneco, seus olhos arderam e logo grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Tentou conter o choro, mas não conseguiu.

- Akane, esta tudo bem? – Trunks perguntou preocupado ao ver que ela não se movia. Aproximou-se dela com passos lentos e parando por trás dela tocou seu ombro levemente – Akane? – ao dizer seu nome novamente ela se virou e o encarou com os olhos molhados pelas continuas lágrimas, jogou o coelho no chão e abraçou o homem com força.

- Pai..snif – apertou mais ainda os braços em torno dele, queria falar, mas não conseguia, era como se uma bola estivesse presa em sua garganta. E ao sentir os braços dele a acolherem em um abraço aconchegante ela sentiu-se chorar com mais vontade, seus ombros sendo sacudidos pelos soluços. Era apenas consciente das firmes mãos do homem em suas costas, fazendo um carinho suave, e sua voz cheia de carinho junto ao seu ouvido tentando acalma-la.

- Ei, porque esta chorando? – perguntou quando ela já estava um pouco mais calma. Akane se afastou um pouco e olhou dentro dos olhos dele – Vamos, não chore! – disse com carinho enquanto enxugava os olhos dela.

- Quando a mamãe chegar... – falou baixo, ainda tentando conter o choro – eu vou embora com ela e.. – olhou novamente com os olhos rasos de água – e nunca mais...vou te ver? – Trunks a olhou assustado e instintivamente a puxou novamente para seus braços.

- Claro que vai! – apertou o abraço e acariciou seus cabelos de leve, sentiu ela fungar junto ao seu pescoço e acariciou suas costas para acalma-la – Não vai mudar nada! – ela se afastou um pouco para encara-lo e ele sorriu enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos – Ninguém vai te levar pra longe, ok? Eu prometo pra você! – a menina sorriu timidamente e enxugou com os braços os olhos úmidos. Ficaram se observando um momento para com um sorriso terno tornarem a se abraçar. Akane apoiou a cabeça no peito de seu pai e ficou ali, apenas sentindo-se feliz por saber que não iriam se separar. Trunks descançou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e de olhos fechados tentou firmar em sua mente as palavras por ele mesmo pronunciadas. Queria mais que tudo acreditar que tudo ficaria bem no final.

Estava parada na porta da entrada tinha alguns minutos já, sabia que era inútil ficar ali, já que uma hora ou outra teria que entrar, mas não podia evitar sentir-se nervosa. Fechou os olhos com força e decidiu entrar de uma vez, afinal seus pais já estavam lá dentro e iriam estranhar toda sua demora.

- MAMÃE!! - ouviu a doce voz da sua filha assim que entrou na sala. Virou a cabeça em direção ao som e a viu descer correndo do colo de Trunks para abraça-la. – Mamãe, que bom que voltou! – pegou-a no colo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Como você esta? Sentiu minha falta? – a pequena sorriu e acenou positivo com a cabeça – Cortou o cabelo? – ficou espantada com isso, durante semanas tentou convence-la a cortar e ela se negava.

- Papai disse que eu ficaria mais linda com ele curtinho – Akane respondeu ficando vermelha logo em seguida. – mamãe.. – falou com voz baixa e encarou a mãe com olhinhos tristes – ele pode ser meu pai não pode? Eu gostei muito dele – abraçou a garota e fechou os olhos para evitar chorar e ao abri-los encontrou um lindo par de olhos azuis e observando com tristeza. Ela colocou a filha no chão e sorrindo para ela murmurou um "vá brincar, daqui a pouco conversamos melhor" ela acenou com a cabeça e correu para a cozinha atrás da vovó Videl. Pan a observou se afastar com um pequeno sorriso de tristeza no rosto, sorriso esse que sumiu assim que ouviu passos se aproximarem, para em seguida uma voz bem conhecida lhe falar, falar o que tanto tinha medo de escutar.

- Pan, precisamos conversar – Ela levantou lentamente e sem encara-lo fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

- É..acho que precisamos sim.

Fim do capitulo 7

Notas da autora: oie povo!

Antes de mais nada, desculpe a demora, mas eu tive dificuldades para escrever esse capitulo. Foi realmente difícil colocar as idéias em ordem para poder escrever e mesmo depois de tanto tempo o resultado não me pareceu satisfatório, salvo algumas partes em que eu realmente amei escrever. De qualquer forma espero que seja do agrado de vocês.

Uma observação sobre esse capitulo: Acho que ele ta um pouco confuso, principalmente o flash back. Eu quis passar nessa parte a reação do Trunks ao ver Pan com outra pessoa, queria mostrar ele um pouco diferente do sempre tão bonzinho de sempre espero ter conseguido passar essa impressão "ciumenta" e "egoísta" (de certa forma) dele. Se de alguma forma vcs ficarem confusos me mandem sua duvida pelo e-mail que eu tento explicar ok?

Hum.acho que não tenho mais nada para dizer, então vamos aos comentários.

**Site **

**Menininha 18** – bem ' eu demorei para postar, espero que tenha valido ao menos a espera. fico feliz que goste do fic.

Darla-d - ta ai o capitulo, espero que goste. Obrigada pelo review 

**Bra-lis** - pois é, eu sempre me pergunto "porque eu não sou a pan? Assim eu poderia ficar com o Trunks" mas não se pode ter tudo né? afinal eu já tenho o Vegeta só pra mim XD evc ta morrendo de medo de eu matar a Akane né? Hehehe °Bulma faz cara da má° vai ter que esperar o final pra saber isso.

**Mymy** – matou sua anciedade?.. hehe hum.. Trunks e pan juntos no final? Seria um final lógico né.. felizmente eu não sou uma pessoa muito lógica pode esperar de tudo de mim..hehe Nanna li – Menina eu amei seu comentário!! Vc reparou em algo que muitos nem sequer se tocaram ainda o pra não dizer que viu tudo..faltou só um detalhezinho. Hehe desculpa a demora pelo capitulo. Obrigada por ler o fic. 

**Site **

**Keka – **vc sofre com anciedade? Pq eu devo te informa que eu sou muito enrolada para escrever XD ..hehe obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Klenise - **huahua vc quer ler o final já? Hehe ainda faltam algumas coisas para acontecer ainda termos mais uns dois ou 3 capitulos.

**Mila – **oueee obrigada, mas falando assim eu fico envergonhada **se esconde dentro de um saco de papel** hehe fico feliz por estar gostando e já ta aqui o capitulo novo hehe não falta muito para terminar o agüente firme!

**E-mail**

**Priscila - **demorei um pouco, mas ta ai o capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Camila Chauchute- **O menina de sorte pra vc não né..hehe to postando ele hoje. Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário, apesar de ter ficado extremamente envergonhada também #o .o# obrigada por ter lido meu fic o e tamos caminhando para o final.

Obs final: Pela pressa que tava postei o fic sem sequer betar ele antes, então desculpe os erros de concordância e todos os outros também XD.


	8. Princípio do fim

**Menina**

Por: Bulma-chan

Capitulo 08: Princípio do Fim

O silêncio reinou absoluto pela sala. Ela apenas fitava o chão tentando evitar ao máximo essa conversa. Ele mantinha seus olhos fixos nela, tentando adivinhar os motivos pelos quais ela teria escondido algo tão importante dele.

- Porque não me contou? - foi a simples pergunta que saiu dos lábios dele em apenas um sussurro. Não queria deixa-la nervosa, se isso acontecesse com certeza seria muito pior para os dois. - Pan, porque não me contou que esperava um filho meu? - perguntou segurando com a ponta dos dedos no queixo dela fazendo que o encarasse.

- Trunks.. - murmurou quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ela não queria ter essa conversa, não queria ter que esclarecer tudo. Seria doloroso demais para ela. - Não podemos .. apenas esquecer isso? - tentou virar o rosto, mas ele aumentou a pressão e ela novamente se viu obrigada a encara-lo.

- Não. - seus olhos azuis, sempre tão cheios de ternura, a encaram com firmeza fazendo que um pequeno arrepio cruzasse o seu corpo. - Não é algo que eu possa esquecer Pan.

- Que diferença faz isso agora? - perguntou retirando os gentis dedos de seu rosto. - Que diferença faz saber o que me levou a fazer o que fiz? Já tudo é passado agora. Nada irá mudar com isso. - Trunks a olhou sério.

- Como que difença faz? Faz toda a diferença Pan! - Seguro firmemente a garota pelos ombros e fez com que novamente o encarasse - você esconde de mim algo tão importante quanto isso e quer que eu simplesmente ignore que...- Calou-se derrepente. Soltou a garota e respirou longamente tentando se acalmar. - Olha, Pan, não quero brigar, não quero discutir. Faz cinco anos que não te vejo..- a encarou novamente, dessa vez com olhos mais ternos - estava com saudade!..estou com saudade, mas ...- levou uma mão a cabeça e passou os dedos puxando os fios que caiam sobre o rosto para trás, num gesto de nervossismo que Pan reconheceu na hora. - depois de tanto tempo sem te ver... te encontro e com uma filha! Por kami eu..quero saber porque escondeu de mim - Pan encarou os olhos dele e sentiu-se ainda pior ao ver tão clara a marca de dor presente ali - Uma filha Pan! Céus você sabia que eu era louco pra ter uma filha! Você deu ate o nome que eu queria pra ela... você fez tudo.. escondido de mim..porque Pan? - ela abaixou a cabeça evitando o olhar dele. Não aguentava ver toda aquela mágoa presente ali.

- Eu tive meus motivos Trunks - sua voz saiu levemente tremula e ela se repreendeu por demonstrar fraqueza.

- Então me diga quais foram. Me explique para que eu possa entender - a voz dele se firmou e a suavidade ficou esquecida - me explique porque por mais que eu pense não consigo achar justificativa para me esconder uma coisa dessas.

- Justificativa?..- Pan o encarou séria. Seus olhos, assim como sua alma, não mais estavam nervosos pela situação, agora ela sentia raiva. Apenas isso. - Eu não preciso ficar justificando meus atos pra você!

- Precisa! precisa sim! Não era uma coisa que dizia respeito apenas à você - sem perceberem suas vozes haviam se alterado, agora já quase gritavam - Também dizia respeito a mim! Eu também deveria ter sido informado, ter tomado decisões - ele a olhou sério, frio, seus olhos carregados de mágoa - Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim - Olhos negros, frios como o gelo, foi tudo o que ele encontrou no rosto dela.

- Eu tinha o direito Trunks - as palavras sairam arrastadas, carregadas de pesar - Tanto tinha que fiz. E.. - os negros olhos encararam os azuis de forma firme - e eu não me arrependo disso.

- Pan.. - Trunks apenas teve tempo de dizer o nome da garota antes que Bulma e Videl entrassem sala à dentro, xícaras e biscoitos em mãos, sorrisos nos lábios, felicidade nos olhos sendo refletida por todos os poros femininos delas. Logo atrás vinha Akane, com seu eterno coelho de pelúcia nos braços, seguindo feliz suas duas avós.

- Mamãe, vamos tomar chá? a vovó Bulma e a vovó Videl me deixaram fazer o chá! - Gritou feliz a pequena. - Papai, porque tá com essa cara? - Bulma tentou não rir da cara de interrogação que Videl colocou ao escutar o "Papai" dirigido ao seu filho Trunks. Mas sua vontade de rir desapareceu ao perceber os rostos de seu filho e sua, quase, nora. Uma séria tensão existia entre os dois. Colocou a xícara sobre o pirez e sorriu ternamente a Akane.

- Akane, querida, pode ir até a cozinha e buscar o pote com açúcar? - a menina sorriu e saiu correndo para a cozinha.

- Pan, quer me explicar o que..- Videl se calou ao sentir a mão de Bulma sobre seu ombro. Encarou os olhos sérios dela e se calou momentaneamente tentando entender seu significado. Ela encarou o rosto baixo da filha e não foi capaz de perceber o olhar materno de Bulma dirigido ao filho.

- Pan - a garota levantou o rosto, tentando ignorar os olhos curiosos de sua mãe sobre si, e encarou o azul celeste de Trunks - Vem comigo - Ela nem teve tempo de pensar se iria ou não. Trunks não havia feito uma pergunta, não havia lhe dado um direito de escolha. Ele apenas a havia intimado a ir com ele. Antes que pudesse responder ele já havia pego seu braço e lhe arrastava para fora da cidade, cruzando o céu rapidamente.

As duas mulheres ficaram observando os pontos brilhantes se afastarem nos céus em um incomodo silêncio. Uma não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha idéia do que poderia ser. A outra não fazia ideia alguma do que estava acontecendo, sabia apenas que o "papai" de Akane foi estranho, ainda mais se comparado a expressão tensa de sua filha.

- Bulma.. -Videl foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio - O que esta acontecendo afinal?

- Seja lá o que for - disse em tom abaixo enquanto observava Akane retornar a sala, trazendo consigo o delicado pote de açúcar - espero que termine bem.

* * *

"Não a deixe se afastar novamente"

Havia sido apenas um mover rápido de lábios, mas mesmo assim as palavras de sua mãe haviam ecoado em sua cabeça, fazendo com que um medo corresse por todo seu corpo, terminando por gerar uma determinação que ele não se lembrava haver sentido antes.

Sabia que a atitude dela, de não enfrentar isso de frente, significava que ela não estava disposta a falar sobre o assunto e que, provavelmente, acabaria tentando fugir como da primeira vez. No entanto, dessa vez, ele não iria permitir que fizesse isso, não iria deixa que ela fosse embora mais uma vez de sua vida, e agora levando uma filha que ele acabara de conhecer.

Pan não disse nada por todo o caminho em que foi arrastada, estava centrada demais em seus pensamentos para reagir ou dizer alguma coisa. Dentro de si crescia uma vontade de dizer toda a verdade, de abrir o jogo, mas ao menos tempo uma voz lhe dizia que não precisava disso, que ela não tinha errado e que tudo o que fez foi necessário. Foi a voz grossa e séria de Trunks que a trouxe novamente ao mundo real.

- Acho que aqui poderemos conversar com calma - disse reduzindo a velocidade e descendo lentamente até sentir o chão sob seus pés - e sem meias palavras.

Ela reconheceu imediatamente o lugar. Era o mesmo local onde costumavam treinar Goten, Trunks e ela no passado. Observou o lugar atentamente e sentiu nostalgia ao lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido frente a esse lago e sob as agradáveis copas das árvores.

Trunks caminhou até uma árvore e sentou-se encostado à seu tronco. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Pan e, assim como ela, ele lembrava-se dos momentos que haviam passado ali. Das lutas, dos risos, dos beijos e abraços, dos momentos de diversão no qual ele e seus amigos desfrutavam do lugar. Era um pedaço sagrado do seu passado.

Parada próxima ao lago Pan podia sentir a brisa suave que batia em seu rosto. Podia sentir o cheiro de água, terra e mato misturados. Podia escutar os encantoderes cantos dos pássaros e movimentos de pequenos animais que passavam ali perto. E podia sentir o firme olhar de Trunks sobre si. Observou seu reflexo na limpida água e com um suspiro de derrota virou-se para encarar os azuis olhos de Trunks.

- Acho que é inutil tentar evitar essa conversa né? - disse sem um pingo de nervosismo ou receio na voz. Ele apenas afirmou com um lento movimento de cabeça - muito bem. - com passos lentos, porém firmes, ela caminhou até onde ele estava e logo sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Diz pra mim Pan..- ele começou com a voz baixa - porque escondeu uma coisa dessas de mim?

- Quando eu era pequena Trunks, acho que com menos de 9 anos de idade, eu lembro que vivia pendurada em você..- ele deu um pequeno sorriso se lembrando. Sorriso esse que ela não pode ver por estar olhando para frente - e desde essa época eu já dizia que te amava - Ela soltou um risinho amargurado. - Claro que isso era pra você, e pra todos da família, um amor infantil que com o tempo iria desaparecer. E ele realmente desapareceu..- ela cruzou as pernas e descançou os braços sobre os joelhos, seu olhar fixo na superfície da água. -.. durante anos eu sufoquei esse sentimento dentro de mim, guardei ele no lugar mais fundo da minha alma e tentei proteger você e eu desse meu sentimento. - Ela fechou os olhos e deixou suas lembranças voltarem aos poucos.- Então o tempo foi passando, dias que passavam de forma lenta e torturante, que me feriam mais do que qualquer coisa... então, alguns anos depois..- ela voltou a abrir os olhos e o observou com o canto dos olhos. Ele a olhava fixamente, mas seu olhar não demonstrava o que estava sentindo ou pensando - alguns anos depois você conheceu Cristiny e eu te vi ficar completamente apaixonado por ela, vi vocês se conhecerem, se gostarem, começarem a namorar e ficarem noivos... - ela sorriu amplamente e Trunks não conseguiu entender o motivo desse sorriso.

Trunks Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que havia conhecido Cristiny. Goten, Pan e ele estavam numa lanchonete comendo quando a garota foi jogada, literalmente, sobre ele. Lembravasse perfeitamente do calor que sentiu ao levantar os olhos encontrar o belo tom esverdeado dos olhos femininos. Ela havia acabado de ser assaltada e o ladrão, ao puxar sua bolsa, a tinha empurrado fazendo com que caisse sobre ele. Naquele momento ele só pode agradecer ao céus por aquele ladrão ter aparecido.

- Vocês tinham sido feitos um para o outro.. Ela era bonita, alegre, inteligênte e te respeitava e aceitava como você era. Acho que nunca tinha te visto tão feliz em toda sua vida Trunks e eu não pude evitar ficar feliz por você, mesmo que isso me fizesse sangrar por dentro. - Pan o encarou e sua expressão Trunks não foi capaz de compreender. - Não havia lugar para mim na sua vida.

- Pan.. - Ele fez mensão de falar, porém ela o impediu, queria falar tudo de uma vez.

- Vocês estavam noivos, se amavam e eram felizes.. o único lugar que me restava na sua vida era o de amiga, da pessoa que te apoia e escuta quando precisa desabafar, mas eu nunca seria isso, esse era o papel do tio Goten - novamente observando a água ela suspirou cansada - Naquele dia, no meu aniversário, todos estavam lá comemorando, você e Cristiny estavam lá, e eu mais uma vez confirmei a sintonia que existia entre vocês dois...naquela noite eu chorei por saber que nunca poderia ser algo sua além de amiga.. mas..- pegou uma pedra entre os dedos e a analisou por alguns instantes antes de jogá-la contra o lago, fazendo-a quicar sobre a superfície da água. - Mas naquele mesmo dia você veio até mim e me ofereceu algo que eu anciei a vida toda... - Trunks baixou a cabeça observando suas mãos - e acabamos assim.. machucados.

Havia sido culpa sua eles terem terminado dessa forma?

Essa foi a dúvida que as palavras dela criaram na cabeça do rapaz. Era certo de que tinha sido ele que havia começado tudo isso, foi ele que a procurou, foi ele que deu margem a uma relação escondida, uma relação que os tornou amantes e que apenas serviu para machucar eles três, porque Cristiny havia sofrido igual ou mais que eles.

"Serviu apenas para machucar?" Perguntou a si mesmo após refletir um pouco. As atitudes deles dois no passado feriu sim, mas também trouxe coisas que ele sempre desejou e que o encheu de felicidade.

Primeiro regou a pequenina semente de amor que existia dentro dele, amor que no começo ele não fazia idéia possuir, mas que depois ele soube que sempre estiverá lá e que apenas não havia se dado conta disso. O carinho e atenção que Pan havia lhe dedicado fez a pequena semente crescer cada dia mais, até o ponto de tomar conta de todo o seu espaço interior.

Segundo foi a doce surpresa de ter uma filha, que mesmo tendo conhecido há apenas alguns dias, havia enchido sua alma de paz e conforto. Akane era, aos seus olhos, como um pedaço do amor que sentiam, como se fosse sentimento demais para ser mantido no peito e ele houvesse extravasado na forma meiga de uma linda menina. Podiam sim terem errado no passado mas isso parecia valer a pena frente a tudo o que tinham recebido em troca.

- Quando eu descobri que estava grávida nós já tinhamos nos separado e você iria se casar em duas semanas - Trunks foi retirado dos seus pensamentos pelas palavras dela - então fiz a única coisa que podia para proteger a mim e ao meu bebê..fugi para longe, para onde ninguém me conhecesse, para onde eu pudesse prosseguir minha vida tranquila e criar minha filha com todo meu carinho.

- É isso que não entendo Pan! - Trunks disse nervoso coçando a cabeça - Porque não me procurou? porque não me contou tudo o que estava acontecendo? Porque preferiu fugir a compartilhar comigo essa gravidez? Era responsabilidade minha também! - os olhos azuis encararam os negros esperando com ânsia pela resposta, que não tardou em vir.

- Trunks, você se casaria em menos de 15 dias o que esperava que eu fizesse? Eu era conciente do seu amor por Cristiny e que nunca haveria lugar para mim na sua vida, então quando me descobri esperando um filho seu tudo o que pude fazer foi fugir, fugir para proteger você de um escandalo e proteger a mim mesma de tudo o que iria vir à tona.

- Não Pan, não devia ter sido assim! - a voz dele elevou-se e seus gestos nervosos demonstravam o quanto ele não aceitava as atitudes dela - Se você tivesse me procurado a gente teria conversado, teriamos feito alguma coisa... Eu iria..

- Você iria o que Trunks? - Pan o cortou no meio da frase, seus olhos sérios fixos nos dele - Iria abandonar sua noiva e casar-se comigo? - durante alguns momentos eles se encararam e depois Trunks desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça.

- Talvez... - Pan suspirou cansada.

- Te conheço a tempo demais para saber quais atitudes você poderia tomar Trunks e essa foi uma delas.. mas..- ele levantou o olhar e a observou em silêncio - mas eu não queria isso, não queria que deixasse sua noiva no altar para ficar comigo por causa de um filho.. se fosse para eu me casar com você Trunks, seria pelo amor que você pudesse sentir por mim e não apenas para satisfazer a moral e bons costumes.

Trunks nunca havia se sentido tão mal em sua vida, as palavras dela não apenas tinham servido para explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas também para mostrar que, mesmo depois de tudo, ela havia se preocupado com ele. Quantas haviam sido as vezes em que ela havia se sacrificado para fazê-lo feliz? Eram tantas que ele nem conseguia se lembrar de todas e ele, pelo contrário, custava a contar nos dedos as vezes em que a havia feito feliz. No final ele era realmente um egoista.

- Sabe.. Pan, não há nada que eu possa dizer agora, tudo o que aconteceu não tem como ser apagado e só nos resta aceitar e conviver com isso. Eu fui um egoista no passado, sempre pensei primeiro em mim, no que seria melhor para mim e com isso feri profundamente você e Cristiny - Pan o encarou atenta a cada palavra dita por ele - Porém eu também tive minha parcela de sofrimento nisso tudo - Olhos azuis triste fixaram-se no movimento das águas do lago, sentindo como se fossem seus próprios sentimentos se movendo de um lado para o outro - Eu sempre desejei ter um filho, sempre quis ter alguém com quem dividir meu tempo, carinho e atenção, mas eu imaginava que tudo iria ser diferente. Eu imaginava poder sentir a emoção de escutar um "Você vai ser papai!", de ter que levantar durante a noite e ir comprar alguma comida esquisita para satisfazer o desejo da minha esposa grávida, sonhava com a alegria de colocar minha mão na barriga e sentir os movimentos do bebê, de ver como aos poucos o corpo feminino modificava-se devido ao crescimento de uma vida, vida que eu havia ajudado a conceber...- Aos poucos Pan foi baixando a cabeça, consciente de tudo que havia negado a ele - Acho que esse foi meu castigo sabe.. porque Akane nasceu e eu não estava lá pra segurar sua mão e escutar o primeiro pranto dela... ela cresceu, deu seu primeiro passo, disse sua primeira palavra, ficou de cama por estar doente, chorou quando foi pra escola pela primera vez e sorriu por ganhar um presente que desejava tanto, mas.. eu não estava lá para presenciar nada disso, eu não a abracei no seu aniversário ou brinquei com ela quando cheguei do trabalho...não tive direito a nada disso.

Pensar em tudo o que havia perdido nesses cinco anos de vida fazia com que seu coração se apertasse dentro do peito, gerando uma dor que em nada se aproximava da tristeza de saber que o tempo não retrocedia e que o que passou não voltava mais. Mas sempre há algum motivo para se alegrar e apesar de tudo que havia sido negado no passado, ele agora tinha a chance de colocar tudo nos eixos.

- Eu não me casei - foi apenas um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para alcançar os ouvidos da garota.

- Porque não? - Pan pergunta com voz baixa após alguns minutos de silêncio.

_**

* * *

**__**Flash back**_

_Abriu a porta e caminhou no escuro até seu quarto, jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos de forma cansada. Por sua mente cenas do seu encontro com Pan vieram a tona, cenas onde eles dois aproveitavam o breve momento juntos._

_Maldice sua vida ao tempo em que virava de barriga para cima e cobria os olhos com o braço. Não eram poucos os momentos em que ele se via desejando, desesperadamente, que surgisse algum buraco em sua agenda para poder correr ao encontro de Pan e senti-la mais uma vez entre seus braços, para desfrutar da doce sensação que era estar sob os cuidados dela. Algumas vezes ele sentia seu peito oprimir-se de saudade da garota, da voz dela dizendo qualquer coisa simples, dos dedos tímidos fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, porém, e sempre há um, depois de voltar para casa sua consciência o repreendia brutalmente, jogando-lhe na cara o quanto estava sendo cafageste ao trair a confiança de sua noiva e ao se aproveitar dos sentimentos confusos da garota. _

_Cristiny representava tudo o que ele sempre havia desejado em uma garota. Ela era bonita, simpática, não era convencida ou arrogante, não tentava humilhar ninguém, não se prendia ao fato dele ser um dos partidos mais cobiçados da cidade, era dona de uma inteligência aguçada, era doce, atenciosa e, o que a deixava mais atraente aos olhos dele, ela era ingênua. Cristiny era o tipo de garota que era facilmente enganada por todos e ele se sentia a pior das pessoas ao se comportar como um miserável com ela._

_Apesar de saber que seu comportamento era condenável era impossivel portar-se de forma diferente. Ele mesmo não entendia o porque disso, mas não conseguia evitar correr para o lado de Pan quando sentia uma necessidade estranha de estar com ela, necessidade essa que até o fazia abandonar sua noiva em alguma situações apenas para estar ao lado da garota. _

_Tudo o que mais desejava nesse momento era compreender o furacão de sentimentos que o assolava por dentro. O que sentia por Cristiny ele sabia ser real, mas o que sentia por Pan ele não sabia nem classificar a espécie de sentimento que era. _

_Abrindo os olhos ele sentou na cama e pegou nas mãos o porta retrato com a foto de sua noiva que estava sobre o criado-mudo. Pousou seus olhos sobre a imagem sorridente da garota e firmou seus olhos nos verdes capturados na foto. Ela parecia sorrir diretamente para ele, parecia sorrir com completa alegria, sorriso que refletia o carinho que ela possuia por ele. Olhando esse sorriso dirigido a ele Trunks sorriu, Cristiny era uma excelente mulher._

_Desviando o olhar da imagem feminina ele levou a mão até o bolso da calça, atrás da sua carteira, com cuidado retirou dali uma foto de anos atrás, quando Goten, Pan e ele tinham ido participar de um torneio para jovens promovido pelo Mr. Satan. Observou a imagem com cuidado, seus olhos azuis fixos na garota de apenas 12 anos, Pan estava nitidamente emburrada, com braços cruzados ela olhava de lado para ele enquanto tentava ignorar a zombação do seu tio por ela ter perdido. Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios de Trunks, após derrotar Goten ele lutou a final com a menina, que não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita ao ser derrotada tão facilmente por ele. Definitivamente ela não gostava de perder._

_Ignorando qualquer pensamento anterior ele colocou as duas fotos, de Cristiny e Pan, lado à lado e analizou fixamente as duas imagens. Procurava assim entender o que sentia, achar alguma coisa especial nas garotas que o fizesse sentir-se tão atraído por elas, mas não encontrou alí nada além de frustração. Com a certeza de que a fonte do problema estava dentro de si ele se rendeu, guardou as fotos nos lugares de origem e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, tinha sido um longo dia._

_Quando se procura desesperadamente uma saída para algum problema, principalmente quando se tem urgência nisso, as horas passam rapidamente e junto com elas vão-se os dias. Desde que ele e Pan haviam dado por terminado sua relação, por sua mente passavam cenas de seus momentos juntos e um incomodo sentimento insistia em alertá-lo de que algo não estava bem. Mesmo que não quisesse aceitar ele sabia que esse sentimento estava relacionado ao seu afastamento de Pan, já que nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo sem se falar. No entanto ele sabia que isso teria que acontecer uma hora ou outra e mesmo que doesse agora, no futuro iria acabar desaparecendo, já que para ele isso era apenas a sensação de ausência. _

_Foi tentando controlar seus sentimentos que ele se viu chegando frente a porta da casa de Cristiny. Podia escutar atraves da porta os sons de risadas e música misturados, podia ouvir a voz suave de sua noiva cumprimentando todos os presentes, oferecendo bebidas e recebendo elogios e votos de feliz aniversário. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, sabia bem o que o esperava do lado de dentro, era aniversário de Cristiny e com isso todos os amigos haviam sido convidados para uma pequena comemoração no apartamento dela, e isso incluia Pan._

_Quando a porta se abriu ele mal teve tempo de pensar em um cumprimento, logo os finos braços femininos envolveram seu pescoço em um abraço intimo e gostoso. Os cabelos cacheados tocaram sua pele quando a envolveu em um abraço, devolvendo o carinho recebido, seus olhos azuis encontraram verdes sorridentes e o cheiro de jasmim característico dela invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-o apertá-la um pouco mais em seus braços antes de unir-se aos seus lábios em um beijo delicado._

_- Feliz aniversário Cristiny - Disse com um sorriso nos lábios. _

_- Obrigada Trunks. Entre, praticamente todos já chegaram - ela disse segurando em sua mão e puxando-o gentilmente para dentro - Estou esperando apenas alguns amigos do jornal chegarem para cortar o bolo - ele assentiu com um breve movimento. Cristiny era uma jornalista reconhecida por seus excelentes artigos, era inteligente e vivia cercada de pessoas importantes, mas mesmo assim ela fazia questão de ser simples e seguir pequenas tradições, como a de bolos em festas de aniversários, com direito a brigadeiro e salgadinho. - Se importa em ficar um pouco sozinho? Vou até a cozinha ver porque os garçons não estão servindo nada ainda - novamente ele assentiu e ela beijou seu rosto com carinho antes de se afastar. _

_Correndo os olhos rapidamente pelo lugar ele localizou Goten e Pan conversando em um canto, mas antes de ir falar com eles preferiu cumprimentar os amigos da aniversáriante primeiro. Por ser presidente de uma das mais famosas empresas da cidade, para não dizer do mundo, ele era sempre alvo de perguntas dos companheiros de trabalho de sua noiva, como se eles quisessem descobrir alguma coisa, por menor que fosse. Apesar de tudo ele admirava a curiosidade dos jornalistas, estavam sempre atrás de notícias, mesmo estando de folga._

_Quando finalmente se aproximou dos amigos percebeu que seria realmente difícil ficar próximo a Pan naquela noite. Goten, como sempre, o havia cumprimentado com um enorme sorriso e um meio abraço caloroso, já Pan apenas esticou a mão, em seu rosto não havia um sorriso e a voz, sempre tão alegre, mostrava-se ligeiramente abatida. _

_- Demorou Trunks, pensei que não viesse mais - Goten comentou com um sorriso de orelha à orelha._

_- Tive uma reunião com pesquisadores essa tarde, mas acabou prolongando-se mais do que o esperado - explicou enquanto pegava uma bebida da bandeija do garçom que passou ao seu lado - mas parece que não fui o único a me atrasar, alguns amigos da Cristiny ainda não chegaram - comentou levando o copo aos lábios bebericando seu conteúdo._

_- Você e suas reuniões intermináveis - Goten comentou rindo - Mas já que chegou.. - murmurou se aproximando do amigo e falando baixo para que apenas ele pudesse escutar - Faça companhia para minha linda sobrinha, porque tem uma mocinha linda ao lado da mesa de frios que está me olhando desde que cheguei - Trunks não sabia se sorria pelo comentário do amigo ou se chorava diante da visão de ficar sozinho com Pan. _

_- Ok.. boa sorte - Goten sorriu e se afastou com passos determinados em direção a garota. Trunks virou-se e encontrou os olhos negros que estavam fixos em si. Seria uma longa noite. - Como está Pan? - tentou começar uma conversa, mas na mesma hora arrependeu-se da pergunta lançada._

_- Indo. E você? - respondeu sentando no sofá branco com flores bordadas em azul marinho._

_- Bem - Mentiu. Não estava nada bem, apesar de ter feito o que achava ser correto. Todo dia sentia seu corpo queimar de saudade da garota, só que era mais que isso, seu corpo sobreviveria a ausência dela, porém sua alma não parecia querer resistir por muito tempo. Por mais que tentasse esquecer o que viveram e continuar sua vida ao lado de Cristiny, ainda assim, parecia que algo estava muito errado. _

_Um silêncio incomodo brotou entre eles, cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, remoendo seus próprios sentimentos confusos. _

_- Trunks! - Levantou o olhar do copo, agora vazio, para Cristiny e agradeceu internamente quando ela o puxou para longe dali - Pan, vou roubar seu amigo um momento - viu a garota sorrir docemente para Pan, que apenas assentiu com um pequeno movimento de cabeça._

_Cristiny era uma garota muito querida por todos os seus amigos e não podia ser diferente, sendo alegre e meiga como era. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ela gostava era de dançar, claro que não era uma bailarina, mas tão pouco fazia feio ao se exibir. Trunks sempre se lamentava por não ser bom parceiro de dança, do contrário poderiam estar dançando ao invéz de apenas observarem._

_- Trunks.. - ela chamou em voz baixa e ele apenas esfregou sua bochecha na dela resmungando um "hnn?". Podia sentir o sorriso dela mesmo estando abraçando-a por trás, o corpo delicado apoiava-se suavemente no seu e os dedos magros, com unhas compridas, entrelaçavam-se nos seus. - Obrigada por ter vindo, mesmo estando tão ocupado - agradeceu movendo-se um pouco para conseguir encará-lo._

_- Não foi nada.. - sussurrou com um sorriso enquanto se aproximava para beijar os lábios macios da garota. - ver você feliz assim vale qualquer sacrifício - disse acariciando o rosto com as gemas dos dedos e seu comentário a fez ficar encabulada._

_- Trapaceiro! - ela acusou com um pequeno sorriso._

_- Porque? - questionou. Virando-a de frente para si ele sorriu passando os braços pela cintura fina e a atraindo para perto de seu corpo._

_- Fica dizendo coisas bonitas só pra me deixar vermelha! - sorriu novamente ante suas palavras - sabe que me derreto toda - concluiu com voz mais baixa. _

_- É que você fica irresistível assim.. corada - Cristiny corou ainda mais e Trunks apenas pode sorrir - Não seja tímida, a verdade é para ser falada, assim como a beleza admirada! - ao ver sua noiva ruborizar ainda mais ele a envolveu num abraço protetor e beijou com carinho seu ombro direito. _

_- Bobo.. - ela sussurrou ao devolver o abraço. Cristiny era incrivelmente gostosa de abraçar, parecia que ela exalava uma paz tão grande que era possivel acalmar até seu coração confuso. Sentindo a respiração suave contra seu pescoço ele soube que poderia ficar assim a noite toda... se não fosse um par de olhos feridos que os observavam fixamente. _

_Em um momento estava no céu ouvindo as doces melodias das harpas dos anjos e, logo depois, era arremessado no inferno, onde apenas as risadas de escárnio dos condenados podiam ser ouvidos. Será que não haveria paz para sua alma sofrida? Parecia que não. Quando olhou a figura pequena de Pan sentiu que seu coração se partia em milhares de pedacinhos ao vê-la com os olhos úmidos, a beira das lágrimas. Era ele o infeliz que a fazia chorar? Porque aquele olhar o fazia sentir como se a estivesse traindo? como se pisasse no mais puro dos sentimentos? E, mais importante, porque esse sentimento o fazia sentir nojo de si mesmo?_

_Aquele olhar choroso havia ficado gravado em sua lembrança, bastava fechar os olhos e alí estava ele, ferindo-o, fazendo-o recordar que era culpa sua todo aquele sofrimento. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que era inevitável ele sabia que isso não confortava sua alma. _

_Pan havia ido embora fazia uma semana, e ele sabia que isso era uma tentativa de se proteger de futuros sofrimentos. Se ela chorava ao vê-lo abraçar sua noiva, como se comportaria ao vê-lo casar e ter filhos? Ele também sofria ao ver naquele olhar sempre alegre uma nuvem de magoa e solidão e sua dor só piorava ao saber que ele poderia evitar todo esse sofrimento que ela passava._

_Mas..isso resolveria a situação? Não se sentiria igualmente mal ao ver o mesmo olhar magoado no rosto de Cristiny? Porque ele era consciente de que só poderia fazer uma sorrir, a outra, inevitavelmente, iria sofrer. Mas uma dor assaltou seu coração ao fazer essa reflexão. No seu íntimo, bem lá no fundo, havia uma voz que gritava desesperada por ser ouvida, uma voz que disse-lhe que sofreria muito menos vendo um sorriso no rosto de Pan._

_- Pan...- Sentado na cama ele levou as mãos à cabeça. Estaria sua mente dizendo que se importava mais com sua amiga do que com sua noiva? A resposta machucou, porque já era tarde demais, já havia feito sua escolha, mesmo que não soubesse a profundidade de seus sentimentos por Pan, mesmo assim, ele havia escolhido Cristiny. - Não..- murmurou puxando os cabelos nervosamente - eu não amo a Pan, foi apenas uma aventura.. - disse tentando se convencer - É Cristiny quem eu amo, é com ela que vou casar.. é com ela...- sua boca dizia uma coisa, mas por seu cérebro as imagens deles dois juntos, passeando no parque quando ainda eram bem mais jovens, deles lutando nos torneiros, dela sorrindo para ele como se sua vida dependesse disso, eram muito mais reveladoras do que qualquer outra coisa. Derrepente seu peito pareceu ser pequeno demais para o que sentia e acabou transbordando em grossas lágrimas - Merda...- murmurou ferido ao saber que era tarde demais para mudar as coisas. Estava apaixonado por Pan, mas seria com Cristiny que se casaria. _

_Quando Cristiny chegou ao apartamento duas horas depois tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como faria para enganar a si mesmo. Cristiny era uma garota linda mas ele nunca foi do tipo que ficava com alguém por causa da aparência, sabia que não conseguiria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

_- Trunks! - seu peito partiu-se ao meio ao ver o sorriso imenso no rosto feminino ao se aproximar. - como foi seu dia? - não conseguiu perceber a pergunta, apenas sentiu a alegria presente em sua voz. _

_- Ah...bem - Mentiu. Porque estava mentindo tanto últimamente? Não era homem o suficiente para aceitar seus próprios sentimentos? _

_- Hoje eu passei na costureira para provar o vestido, está nos últimos retoques já - novamente aquele sorriso de orelha à orelha. Era nítida a felicidade dela com esse casamento, mas e ele? Não se lembrava de ter ficado emocionado assim com algum dos preparativos para a cerimônia. - As flores também já estão encomendadas, assim como todas as outras coisas necessárias! - novamente aquela dor no peito. Provavelmente ele conseguiria viver com alguém que não amava, mas e Cristiny? Ela aguentaria um casamento assim? Era justo ele a enganar dessa maneira? Não era apenas seus sentimentos que estavam em jogo, os dela estariam seriamente comprometidos. Desde quando havia se tornado tão egoista a ponto de não se preocupar com os outros?_

_- Trunks? - abandonou seus pensamentos ao sentir o toque suave dos lábios dela sobre seu rosto. Ela estava sentada sobre suas pernas, os braços envolviam seu pescoço e os rostos estavam próximos, quase se beijando. Quando isso havia acontecido? - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está muito distante. _

_- Desculpe.. - desculpou-se analizando o rosto delicado. Seria justo envolve-la nesse redemoinho que eram seus sentimentos? O calidez da respiração doce sobre sua pele disse que sim, que ela o amava e que ele poderia amá-la novamente, como havia feito no passado. Se ele voltasse a amá-la, então o casamento não seria um erro._

_Quando os lábios femininos pousaram sobre os seus ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu sentir tudo o que ela podia transmitir. Os segundos se passaram e o beijo ganhou força, profundidade, fazendo os corações acelerarem. As mãos finas deslizaram pelas costas fortes e ele mal sentiu o baque fofo do seu corpo contra o colchão. _

_De olhos fechados ele sentiu sua mente voar para bem longe, como se não quisesse sentir, ser consciente do que estava acontecendo.Não era a primeira vez que estavam assim, então porque sentia-se mal com isso?_

_"Pan.." _

_Imagens. Várias imagens dela, sorrindo, chorando, nervosa, alegre... Imagens que invadiram sua cabeça, que trouxeram junto de si o som único da voz da garota, a lembrança dos afagos que por tantas vezes recebeu, a amarga lembrança das lágrimas causadas por ele. O peso dos olhos marejados sobre si naquela noite na casa de Cristiny o feriram profundamente, agora eles o observavam, jogando em sua cara que novamente estaria ferindo uma pessoa que tanto o amava. _

_- Espera... - disse segurado-a pelos ombros e a afastando de si, para em seguida levantar e caminhar até a janela. _

_- O que houve? - Cristiny perguntou sentando-se na cama._

_- Cristiny...- apoiando as mãos na grade da janela ele tentou arrumar forças para dizer a verdade - eu não posso... fazer isso - observando-a pelo reflexo no vidro da janela Trunks a viu se levantar e caminhar até ele em passos lentos._

_- Trunks, o que está acontecendo? - pousou a delicada mão no ombro dele, mas ele tornou a afastar-se - Porque você está tão frio nos últimos dias? _

_Tinha estado frio nos últimos dias? Talvez sim, afinal desde a festa de aniversário de Cristiny seus pensamentos andavam muito confusos, mas não pensou que estivesse se comportando de forma fria. Puxou a lembrança dos últimos dias e sim, havia sido um pouco frio, sempre tentando evitar a garota de algum jeito. _

_- Cristiny - Respirou fundo e virou-se para encará-la. Depois de tudo o que havia feito, e pelo carinho que ainda mantinha por ela, deveria ser ao menos honesto com ela. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer. - Eu te traí. - O silêncio que se criou deixou seu peito ainda mais apertado._

_- O..que?.. - a voz dela tremeu, seus olhos perderam o brilho característico e ele percebeu uma pequena umidade formar-se neles - Porque..está mentindo assim? - Trunks suspirou abaixando a cabeça._

_- Não é mentira.. infelizmente - Cristiny apoiou uma mão na parede e seus olhos verdes encararam o chão. Trunks a observou em silêncio por alguns instantes, ela pareceia reclusa em seus pensamentos, talvez tentando compreender o que acabará de ouvir._

_- Porque Trunks? - murmurou erguendo o olhar para encara-lo - Porque isso?.. Porque agora que estamos tão perto do casamento? - lágrimas cristalinas escaparam dos olhos verdes e escorreram pela pele macia até alcançar o chão. Trunks viu tudo isso e desejou morrer por causar tamanha dor na garota._

_- Cristiny...não iremos mais..- desviou o olhar não podendo suportar ver toda aquela dor - não iremos mais casar. - Isso foi como um golpe de misericórdia. Agora tudo estava, definitivamente, acabado. _

_- Nunca esperei isso de você Trunks - enxugando as lágrimas ela o encarou, mas seu olhar apenas refletia a decepção que sentia - Sempre te imaginei um homem fiel, que sabia respeitar as pessoas, alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Vejo que estava enganada - Como ele gostaria de poder rebater essa palavras dizendo que nunca antes havia traido alguém, mas no que isso iria ajudar? - Sabe, você tem sorte de que eu não seja uma pessoa vingativa, porque senão eu iria sair por aí fazendo o maior escandalo, mas eu não sou assim, se você não quer, então não vou ficar rastejando atrás de você. - com passos rápidos ela aproximou-se dele e retirou a aliança do dedo anelar - quando você me pediu em casamento, quando me entregou isso aqui, você disse "Se você me amar como eu te amo, por favor aceite ser minha esposa". Isso foi uma mentira?_

_- Não. Eu realmente te amava..- Olhos azuis e verdes se encaram, os verdes estavam cheios de mágoa e os azuis carregados de culpa - mas não amo mais. Me apaixonei por outra pessoa - Cristiny deu as costas e caminhou até a porta do quarto, com lentidão depositou o anel sobre uma mesinha e enxugou as lágrimas restantes. - Sinto muito, não queria que as coisas acabassem assim._

_- Trunks, você nunca me pertenceu de verdade, sempre houve uma sombra entre nós - o encarou pela última vez, havia um sorriso de tristeza em seu rosto - Nós não éramos almas gêmeas, eramos apenas compatíveis. - Cristiny o observou seriamente por alguns minutos. Nunca havia passado por semelhante situação, no entanto imaginava como ele deveria estar se sentindo. Suspirou lentamente e virou-se dando as costas a ele - Não se preocupe Trunks, não te odeio, não sou assim. Adeus. _

_- Cristiny! - Ele chamou antes que ela saísse de vez - Eu realmente desejo que você seja feliz - ela apenas riu ferida enquanto abria a porta._

_- Não se preocupe. Eu serei - disse antes de sair para sempre da vida do herdeiro da família Briefs._

_**Final do Flash Back

* * *

**_

Um imenso silêncio se formou após o relato do rapaz. Olhos negros e azuis se encaravam, porém nenhuma reação surgiu. Trunks estava perdido em seus pensamentos, ainda tocado pelo sentimento de culpa que o acometeu ao lembrar-se de Cristiny. E Pan parecia submergida em recordações. Só quando vários minutos se passaram foi que um deles conseguiu pronunciar alguma coisa.

- Eu não poderia casar com Cristiny..- Trunks disse olhando fixamente para a garota - sabendo que quem eu amava realmente era você Pan. - Ela soltou pesadamente o ar que prendia nos pulmões e desviou seu olhar para a superfície do lago. Quanto tempo havia esperado para escutar isso da boca dele? 5, não. 10 anos? - Pan..- Sentiu os dedos grossos dele segurarem seu queixo e fazerem-na encará-lo - Quer casar comigo? - os olhos azuis dele brilhavam pela esperança. Finalmente, depois de 5 anos, poderia tê-la ao seu lado.

- Casar?..- murmurou antes de deixar um sorriso surgir no seu rosto. Os sons do seu riso contido espalharam-se e ela o encarou friamente. - é tarde demais para isso.

Dor. Muita dor. Foi tudo o que pode sentir ao receber uma negativa. Durante tantos anos havia esperado por esse dia, quando poderia pedir a garota em casamento e formarem, finalmente, uma família. Agora, duramente, seu coração era esmagado enquanto sua esperança começava a ruir.

- Porque não? - perguntou desolado. Não podia aceitar que tudo terminasse assim, não queria ficar longe delas por mais tempo.

- Trunks, o que houve entre nós - Pan disse ao se levantar - acabou 5 anos atrás. Nossa história é passado - Começando a levitar ela o encarou e mesmo o olhar marejado do homem não a comoveu - Aceite isso. - disse friamente antes de sair voando de volta para a cidade.

- Não posso aceitar...não posso ...- segurando sua cabeça com ambas as mãos ele chorou. Chorou por não ter percebido o que sentia anos atrás, chorou por ter machucado tanto a pessoa que amava, chorou por ter o coração partido de maneira tão bruta. No final, apenas pode ficar sozinho com suas lágrimas.

Continua...

* * *

Notas da Autora, ou seja, EU!

**_Bulma, muito bem escondida, olha em volta pra ver se não tem perigo de ser morta_**

- Er..ola? .' quanto tempo sem ver vocês! -- disfarçando!XD

Bem, deixe-mos as brincadeiras de lado. Fazem 10 meses que eu não atualizo o fic ' e creio que muita gente já tinha pensado que eu havia abandonado o fandom, mas, como podem ver, isso não ocorreu. Estou, mais do que nunca, amando escrever fanfics!

Então porque demorou tanto pra atualizar? -- vcs perguntam isso? bem.. eu tava numa fase realmente sem inspiração e quando isso acontece não sai nada que preste, prova disso é que escrevi esse capitulo 5 vezes até conseguir esse resultado, que longe de me agradar, apenas serviu para colocar o fic em movimento novamente. Como disse em outro capitulo eu não escreveria mais sem estar inspirada, e, infelizmente, isso demorou muito tempo para acontecer.

Sobre o capitulo..

Eu realmente não gostei de como ele caminhou, até o inicio do flashback eu tava gostando, mas depois ficou um pouco chato de escrever XD. Mas até que deu pro gosto.. eu não aguentava mais ver o fic parado lá.

Esse capítulo era muito importante para a compreensão de algumas coisas da história, e por isso eu me esforcei pra conseguir arrumar tudo direitinho para que não ficassem dúvidas.

Confesso que dessa vez eu estou realmente curiosa pra saber o que vcs acharam do capitulo. Pequenas coisas nele me criam essa curiosidade.

1- Conversa do Trunks com a Pan.

2- Conversa do Trunks com a Cristiny.

3- Pedido do Trunks, negação da Pan e final choroso.

Esses 3 pontos me fizeram pensar bastante. Se puderem comentem quero saber o que acharam.

Um recadinho pra minha filhota Bra. Você, que é com quem eu mais converso sobre esse fanfic, o que ta pensando dos personagens no final do capitulo?.. ficou ainda mais complicado né?

ah sim.. uma última coisa, antes que as notas fiquem maiores com o fanfic, para o final da fic.. Trunks e pan ficam juntos, ou ficam separados?

Juro que to pendendo pra um final... sofrido.hehehe

Obrigado por lerem o fanfic, e por comentarem! adorei todos os reviews adoro vcs!

o até daqui 10 meses! -- XDDDDDDDD **_Bulma foge pra bem longe_**


	9. Mentiras

**Menina**

Por: Bulma-chan

Capitulo 09: Mentiras

Não era um dia ensolarado e bonito, como os dias anteriores. Na verdade estava nublado e parecia que choveria a qualquer momento, mas não seria uma tempestade, seria apenas uma chuva fina, porém constante, daquelas que parecem não acabar nunca.

Apertando o pequeno coelho de pelúcia entre os braços Akane observava pelo vidro. Sempre havia gostado de ver as máquinas gigantes, que os adultos chamavam de aviões, decolarem e irem sumindo no céu, sumindo, sumindo para algum lugar que ela desconhecia. No entanto, hoje, ela não estava feliz em vê-los, não estava feliz porque sabia que um deles iria levá-la para longe de todas as pessoas que havia conhecido ali... iria para longe de seu pai.

Olhando a sua volta ela percebia que havia outras crianças ali, crianças cujo os pais iriam embora em máquinas semelhantes as que a levaria para longe. Porém ela sabia ser diferente, podia ver nos olhares delas que, apesar da dor momentânea, haveria a felicidade do reencontro, prometido após um abraço caloroso e um beijo fraterno no rosto.

Porque ela tinha que ser a única a ir e não mais voltar?

_"Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo M355, com des..."_

Fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir o número do seu vôo, não queria ouvir para onde iria, não queria ir embora e ficar sozinha novamente. Durante as últimas horas ela havia ignorado todo mundo, havia ficado calada e apenas observado o comportamento de todos a sua volta, mas agora, com a partida eminente, uma angustia se apoderava do pequeno coração infantil, saber que deixaria para trás uma pessoa que havia desejado conhecer durante tanto tempo era, no mínimo, desesperador.

- Akane... - escutou a voz suave de sua mãe atrás de si - é hora de irmos - apertou mais as mãos em volta do seu amado coelhinho e assentiu com a cabeça. Era hora de se despedir.

Um incomodo silêncio habitava entre todos ali presentes. Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Goten, Chichi, Trunks e até Bra e Yuri, que haviam chegado na noite anterior, estavam ali para se despedirem das garotas, porém apenas alguns deles eram capazes de sorrir sinceramente.

Bra estava saltitante ao descobrir que seu irmão mais velho, sempre tão certinho, havia pulado a cerca e tinha uma linda filha de quase 5 anos de idade. Na altura de seus 7 meses de casamento ela não poderia esperar mais para ter um filho, isso, claro, se Yuri colaborasse um pouco.

Um pouco mais discreto que sua esposa Yuri se mostrava contente com a novidade e até pensava que talvez, dali uns 10 meses, poderia ter seu próprio filho com Bra. Mas ela não precisava ficar sabendo disso agora, ou iria atormentá-lo durante muito tempo.

Gohan e Videl estavam felizes, tudo havia sido explicado e agora eles poderiam visitar sua neta sem nenhum problema. Doia um pouco saber que ela cresceria longe, mas a distância poderia ser aplacada com o carinho da garota.

Goten, no começo, não sabia se batia no amigo, ou se ficava feliz pelo ocorrido, sabia que desde tempos remotos sua sobrinha nutria um sentimento forte por ele, só não esperava que terminariam dessa forma. Uma coisa era verdade para ele, seria muito mais difícil ficar longe de sua sobrinha do que de sua...hã.. sobrinha-neta?.. já que havia passado muito pouco tempo com a garotinha.

Bulma e Chichi eram duas cachoeiras, de tanto que choravam. A matriarca da família Son parecia sofrer absurdamente com a partida da bisneta, seus gritos histéricos podiam ser ouvidos até da cabine de controle de tráfego aéreo. Já a senhora Briefs era mais discreta, nos gritos, mas chorava tanto, ou mais, que a amiga. Quando Pan havia retornado e contado sobre a conversa com Trunks, Chichi quase havia tido um enfarte, mas depois de pensar sobre isso ela ficou feliz, sua bisneta teria uma vida tranquila depois de tudo.

Trunks era quem estava mais sério de todos, seu semblante nunca havia se mostrado tão maduro em toda sua vida. Enquanto observava os outros se despedirem de sua filha ele percebia a tristeza da garota, era quase palpável a dor nos olhos infantis. Sentia-se totalmente impotente ante a situação, saber que sua filha seria levada para longe, saber que isso a feria tanto quanto a ele próprio e, o pior, saber que não podia fazer nada para empedir era doloroso. Haviam se conhecido havia apenas alguns dias, mas o carinho que brotou imediatamente entre eles era real e não havia como apagar os sorrisos doces de sua lembrança, ou fingir que nada havia acontecido. Se no passado achou que perder Pan seria o pior de sua vida, era porque nunca havia imaginado perder uma filha desse jeito.

- Akane.. - murmurou ao ver a garota parar a sua frente, após se despedir de todos os outros. Nos olhos púrpuras havia dor, mágoa e uma humidade que, ele sabia, logo se tornariam finas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto delicado. - Akane.. - Tentou se aproximar, mas a menina afastou-se um passo para trás, fazendo-o parar no lugar. As lágrimas escorreram e ela gritou, antes de correr para longe dele.

- Você é um mentiroso!

Todos ficaram surpresos com a atitude da menina, o que a teria levado a agir dessa forma? Enquanto os presentes refletiam sobre o acontecido Trunks estava pasmo, chocado e, porque não dizer, ferido. Sua própria filha o havia chamado de mentiroso, porém ele não conseguia entender o porque disso.

- TRUNKS! - todos olharam assustados para Gohan, o dono do grito - O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ DESSA VEZ? - o homem estava nitidamente irritado e não era por menos. O garotinho que havia salvo quando criança, que havia visto crescer e ao que tinha um profundo respeito e carinho havia tirado a honra de sua filha, a havia deixado grávida e, se isso não bastasse, agora havia feito sua princesinha Akane chorar. Definitivamente ele estava abusando da paciencia do mais velho dos filhos de Son Goku.

- Eu não fiz nada! - defendeu-se. Não se importava com o que o outro pudesse estar pensando dele, preocupava-se muito mais com a atitude da filha - Eu.. vou atrás dela. - murmurou se afastando rapidamente na direção em que a garota havia ido.

Caminhou apressado entre as várias pessoas, desviou de alguns carrinhos com malas e murmurou uma maldição pelo aeroporto estar tão cheio. Como iria encontrá-la entre tantas pessoas? Ela era pequena, poderia se esconder facilmente dele.

_"Idiota!"_

Recriminou-se mentalmente. Claro que ela poderia esconder-se facilmente dele, porém, ele poderia localiza-la com a mesma facilidade, bastava concentrar-se no diminuto ki da menina.

Fechou os olhos, ignorou a bagunça de vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, ignorou os empurrões que recebia enquanto as pessoas passavam ao seu lado, respirou tranquilamente e procurou pela energia pequena que havia aprendido a reconhecer em tão poucos dias.

_"Aí está"_

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios ao tê-la encontrado. Abriu os olhos e andou mais alguns passos parando apenas quando avistou a escadaria que levava ao andar panorâmico, de onde as pessoas podiam ver os aviões decolarem. Tirou o sorriso dos lábios e aproximou-se da escada, porém, ao invés de subir, ele deu a volta por trás e encontrou-se, para sua tranquilidade, com a figura frágil de Akane sentada sob o vão gerado pelos degraus.

Ela estava encolhida, os braços em volta dos joelhos e a cabeça repousando sobre eles, o ursinho protegido em seu colo escutava o pranto silêncioso da menina. Trunks a observou longamente antes de finalmente se aproximar com cuidado, ela ainda não havia percebido que ele estava ali.

Trunks sentou-se encostado à parede, mas um pouco afastado dela, não queria fazer que sua presença a deixasse perturbada. Encostou a cabeça na parede fria e suspirou longamente enquanto pensava no que dizer, podia sentir o olhar inquieto da garota sobre si, e realmente não sabia por onde começar.

- Akane... - ouviu sua própria voz murmurar o nome da menina.

- Porque mentiu pra mim? - abriu os olhos ao escutar a voz chorosa da filha. Encarou-a e viu apenas mágoa dentro dos olhos infantis. Suspirou um momento e abaixou a cabeça.

- Porque acha que eu menti? - Devolveu a pergunta, não havia como responder se nem ao menos sabia porque ela o chamava de mentiroso. Ouviu os pequenos soluços dela e sentiu vontade de abraça-la, da mesma forma como a tinha abraçado na empresa, mas tentou se controlar, ela não iria gostar disso no momento.

- Você disse.. que não iriamos nos separar! - seu coração apertou-se ao ouvir os fortes soluços da garota, suas palavras trazendo todo o sentido que a situação pedia. Fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos a cabeça puxando levemente os fios roxos.

- Nada... - murmurou sentido - Nada vai nos separar Akane! - olhou-a serio, seus olhos firmes nos dela.

- Mentira! - lágrimas grossas escorreram dos olhos púrpuras ao gritar assim. - É mentira! Daqui a pouco eu e mamãe vamos embora e nunca mais irei ver você! - Trunks encarou os olhos sentidos por um a faria entender que isso não aconteceria?

- Akane, isso não é verdade - disse com voz suave - Mesmo com você voltando para sua casa, ainda assim, eu irei te visitar sempre e você pode ligar pra mim e.. - Mas voz chorosa da garota o cortou.

- Eu queria... eu queria..que morássemos os três juntos, como uma família - Trunks sentiu as palavras morrerem em sua garganta. O que podia dizer para consola-la, sendo que ele tinha o mesmo desejo?

- Eu também queria Akane - olhos azuis e púrpura se encontraram, um continha tristeza e o outro desilusão. - Eu também gostaria que nós três morássemos juntos, mas não é porque queremos que as coisas vão acontecer.

- Porque você não casa com a mamãe? Assim podemos ficar juntos pra sempre! - Novas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto infantil e Trunks viu-se apertando-a em um abraço consolador.

- Eu tentei, eu pedi pra ela, mas... - acariciou as costas pequenas e murmurou sua tristeza - mas Pan não quer, ela não me ama mais Akane.

- Não... - a voz da menina soou baixa, mas ainda assim ele pode ouvi-la - ..não, você não tentou.. - usando a pouca força que tinha ela afastou-se do pai e o encarou chorosa - você não tentou realmente.

- Akane, eu tentei, eu falei com ela..eu a pedi em casamento... - sentindo suas palavras se quebrarem ele percebeu o quanto aquele assunto o machucava - .. mas ela não aceitou.

- Você não tentou como deveria! - ele a encarou sério e ela devolveu-lhe um olhar triste. - Você nem sequer insistiu!

Por breves minutos ele sentiu que tudo a sua volta desaparecia, que o escuro dominava sua mente e que apenas as palavras da garota ecoavam em todo canto. Era assim que ela via suas atitudes? Como se realmente não quisesse aquilo?

Balançou a cabeça e focalizou a menina parada à sua frente. As mãos pequenas apertavam a saia entre dos dedos, os braços estavam rígidos junto ao corpo, demonstrando a raiva que sentia, mas seus olhos, que possuiam agora um tom próximo ao azul escuro, expeliam lágrimas com força incontida.

Levou os dedos aos cabelos e puxou-o com pouca força sem sequer ser consciente da dor que isso causava. Mas, ao recordar o olhar da filha, ele sentiu uma pergunta gritar dentro de si: Teria Pan pensado da mesma forma? Será que ele tinha, realmente, desistido fácil demais?

Sabendo a resposta ele levantou o olhar e tornou a observar a figura pequena de sua filha. Os pequenos soluços chacoalhavam o corpo infantil e os olhos e nariz já estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas, ainda assim, ele só podia achá-la ainda mais encantadora.

- Akane...- Murmurou com voz doce, atraindo a atenção da menina, e quando ela finalmente o olhou, ele abriu os braços chamando-a para um abraço.

- ..pa..i.. - sentindo os braços protetores do pai ao seu redor ela escondeu a cabeça junto do peito dele e chorou sua insegurança.

- Akane, você tem razão - observando seus reflexos no vidro próximo ele encarou sua expressão séria, podia ver a chama de determinação que agora brilhava em seus próprios olhos.

- Te..Tenho? - Akane questionou duvidosa. Trunks afastou-se para encarar o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Um pequeno sorriso carinhoso surgiu em seu rosto ao enxugar as gotas que ainda deslizavam pelo rosto delicado.

- Tem sim - ela tentou engolir o choro ao ver o sorriso no rosto do pai. Com as pequenas mãos enxugou o canto dos olhos e encarou o rosto tranquilo de Trunks, que a puxou novamente para um abraço - Não dá pra desistir de vocês duas assim tão facilmente.

* * *

O último aviso de embarque já havia sido dado fazia alguns minutos, e a cada segundo que passava Pan preocupava-se ainda mais. Trunks estava demorando demais para retornar e a possibilidade de que algo tivesse acontecido com Akane deixava a garota inquieta. Perder o vôo não era nada, poderia comprar passagens para outro dia, mas perder sua filha, a única coisa que lhe restava de um sentimento profundo de anos, isso não suportaria. 

- Onde es... - Apenas havia começado a pronunciar sua dúvida quando viu, caminhando lentamente, a figura alta e forte de Trunks aproximando-se deles. Akane repousava nos braços do pai, sua cabeça deitada no ombro masculino e os finos braços envolviam o pescoço paterno, dando a impressão de que dormia. Pan observou-os enquanto se aproximavam, e algo nos olhos de Trunks fez com que um arrepio cruzasse todo seu corpo.

- Desculpe a demora, mas nós precisávamos ter uma conversa de pai e filha - A garota apenas assentiu brevemente, sentindo a importância das palavras dele atingirem-na como um soco. Estava ela, pela segunda vez, separando pai e filha? Estaria ela, novamente, negando a chance de escolha dos dois?

- Tu..Tudo bem. - murmurou balançando a cabeça para afastar pensamentos desnecessários. - Vamos então... Akane - sua voz saiu baixa até mesmo para os seus ouvidos. Ignorando os olhares de todos sobre sua figura ela abaixou-se e pegou sua bolsa sobre o assento de espera, então encarou um por um e sorriu. Era um sorriso simples, sem entusiamo algum. - Obrigada à todos, por tudo.

Trunks abaixou e deixou Akane no chão. Eles se encaram um momento e então ele sorriu docemente para ela, arrumou seus cabelos com as mãos e entregou seu coelhinho de pelúcia, que havia sido totalmente esquecido pela garota. Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um último abraço, este mais apertado que todos os outros.

- Te amo, papai - murmurou próximo ao ouvido dele. Trunks beijou suavemente a bochecha rosada dela e afastou alguns fios que haviam caido sobre o rosto infantil ao se abraçarem.

- Também te amo, muito - sorriram com cumplicidade e então ele levantou-se. Seus olhos pousaram na figura silenciosa de Pan e ele viu-se necessitar de mais do que força de vontade para impedir-se de puxá-la para um abraço. - Cuide-se, Pan - disse suavemente ao estender a mão, convidando-a para uma despedida simples e amigável.

- Você também, Trunks - nenhum dos dois sorriu quando suas mãos se tocaram, mas seus corpos responderam silenciosamente ao contato com um lampejo de tremor. Lentamente as mãos se soltaram, os olhos se encaram por alguns momentos mais, e logo ela virou-se, pegou na mão da menina e caminhou para o portão de embarque.

Os pequenos passos infantis pareciam carregados de dúvidas enquanto afastavam-se dos familiares. Seus olhos negros encaravam o chão, como se procurasse nele respostas para suas perguntas, mas ali não encontrou nada além dos pés da funcionária da empresa aérea. Observou as mãos de sua mãe entregarem as passagens à mulher e esta sorrir, indicando que podiam entrar. Então, sentindo que seria a última visão que teria do pai e amigos, ela virou-se buscando todos com o olhar.

- Tchau, Akane, Pan! - Todos sorriram acenando um adeus com as mãos, mas a garota fixou seus olhos negros apenas nos azuis do pai, que de imediato pareceu ler todas as dúvidas neles presente. Então ele sorriu, um sorriso confiante, um sorriso que fez uma chama de esperança brilhar nos olhos infantis. E junto ao sorriso vinha um pequeno murmuro, apenas um leve mover de lábios, que dizia _"Até logo"_.

- Tchau! - E com um sorriso esperançoso ela acenou um adeus.

Nenhum deles pareceu piscar durante os breves momentos em que o avião partia para a decolagem. E poucos deles pareciam desejar comentar algo assim que o avião partiu levando para longe dois importantes membros da familia. Em silêncio acompanharam o pequeno avião vermelho sumir no céu, entre as núvens, subindo cada vez mais, indo a cada segundo mais longe de todos.

Trunks apenas observava fixamente aquela estrutura de metal que levava para longe de si sua família, as pessoas que mais amava. Se fechasse os olhos ele sabia que podia escutar o cristalino riso da filha, a voz melodiosa de Pan, ou mesmo imaginar os três vivendo felizes sob um mesmo teto. Era sua família ali e ele não abriria mão dela.

- Novamente minha filha foi para longe de mim. - Videl sussurrou, buscando consolo no abraço caloroso do marido. Gohan a apertou nos braços, sua mente também relembrando a partida da filha anos antes.

- Não por muito tempo .

Gohan levantou o rosto surpreso com as palavras vindas do rapaz, mas ele ainda estava na mesma posição, observando o brilho azul por onde o avião tinha seguido. Teria imaginado coisas? Fechou os olhos e ignorou o que havia escutado antes, talvez fosse somente sua imaginação, afinal sua mente estava cansada.

Todos haviam se afastado, caminhando em direção a saída, apenas ele permanecia ali, em pé, observando o céu por onde elas tinham partido momentos antes. Seu semblante era sério, mas em seus olhos queimava a chama da determinação. Com um pequeno balançar de cabeça ele repetiu suas palavras, que soavam como um mantra para si.

- Não por muito tempo.

Logo ele teria Pan e sua filha, definitivamente, ao seu lado.

Continua ...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Dessa vez eu demorei **_só_ **6 meses, pouco comparado ao tempo que levei pra escrever o capítulo 8. Quando eu digo que sou enrolada ninguém acredita ...

Sobre esse capítulo.. bem, na verdade ele não era pra ser assim, tão pequeno. Inicialmente o conteúdo dele (postado aqui) seria apenas o início, mas eu vi que estava demorando demais para postar e as idéias para a continuação haviam fugido de mim. Então optei por fazer esse capitulo pequeno e iniciar a última parte no capítulo seguinte, que provavelmente será o último. Portanto perdoem pelo capítulo sem graça, mas era isso ou mais 8 meses de espera.

Gostaria de agradecer todos que comentaram o capitulo anterior e cobraram o novo. As cobranças não me fazem apressar o texto, mas me lembram que ainda tem quem leia meu fanfic e esse pensamento motiva a escrever.

Por último... Parabéns ao fic menina! Ele fez aniversário de 2 anos dia 14 de fevereiro. Isso merece comemoração! ... é ótimo festejar, mas espero terminar o fic antes do seu aniversário de 3 anos!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Batalha por um amor perdido Parte I

**Menina**

_Por: __Bulma-chan_

Capítulo 10: Batalha por um amor perdido

_**Parte I**_

Brilhantes e esperançosos olhos púrpuras encaravam docemente a figura materna, que tentava a todo custo resistir à esse olhar.

- Mãããeee! - prolongou a palavra da forma mais manhosa que conseguiu - deixa eu chamar o papaaiii! - pediu dando pequenos pulinhos cheia de expectativa.

- Akane, já conversamos sobre isso. - respondeu séria, dando as costas à menina.

- Mas mãe, se você não vai poder ir, porque não posso chamá-lo? - Cansada, Akane desistiu de tentar dobrar a mãe com um rostinho meigo e olhos brilhantes. Sentou-se emburrada no sofá e encarou Pan, que nem sequer retirou seu olhar do grosso livro que estudava.

- Porquê ele é um homem muito ocupado, não tem tempo para ficar indo à uma simples reunião escolar - respondeu enquanto sublinhava um trecho do livro, mas pode perceber claramente como a menina soltava o ar de forma irritada, praticamente bufando.

Derrotada Akane deixou seu pequeno corpo cair displicentemente nas confortáveis almofadas do móvel. Sabia perfeitamente que Trunks era ocupado, mas isso não diminuía sua vontade de tê-lo em uma reunião de pais. Havia vivido muito tempo sem saber nada de seu pai e agora que o conhecia gostaria de desfrutar o máximo da sua companhia.

Em meio a sua leitura Pan escutava o som dos pés da garota batendo continuamente contra o estofado do sofá. Podia entender muito bem o que ela sentia, mas também não podia ficar deixando que ela ligasse para Trunks a cada novo contra-tempo que tinham.

- Mãe... - Ignorou por instantes o que estava lendo ao ouvir sua filha chamando-a, mas continuou olhando para o livro. - Porquê você não quis casar com o papai quando ele pediu? - suspirando lentamente a ex-lutadora virou-se para encarar a menina, seus olhos negros encarando diretamente dentro dos púrpuras, que mostravam-se abatidos.

- Akane, muita aconteceu no passado entre ele e eu.. - aproximou-se da filha e sentou ao seu lado, começando um suave carinho nos cabelos negros da pequena continuou - nós sofremos muito, choramos muito, nos magoamos demais para que uma simples conversa ou pedido de casamento pudesse resolver as coisas. - Ninguém além dela poderia entender tudo o que carregava em seu peito.

- Seria tão fácil se pudéssemos morar os três juntos - Akane murmurou baixo, enquanto se encolhia sob o carinho materno.

Silenciosos minutos se passaram enquanto mãe e filha recordavam momentos vividos junto ao rapaz de cabelos roxos. Pan, atenta as feições da filha, podia perceber como os olhos, antes tão cheios de brilho com a expectativa de ver o pai, agora mantinham-se apagados, tristes. No final, não podia supor vê-la desse modo.

- Vamos fazer assim.. - começou a dizer, sua voz carregada de uma pequena doçura que apenas à filha era dirigida - Hoje ainda é segunda-feira, sua reunião é somente na sexta-feira... - fez uma pequena pausa apenas para conseguir a total atenção infantil.

- E..? - perguntou sentando-se no sofá. Estava começando a se inquietar.

- Você liga para o Trunks e diz que haverá uma reunião, e pergunta se ele quer ir. - Viu os olhos pequenos adquirirem um forte brilho, e apenas isso já fez valer a pena todo o sofrimento de anos atrás. - Se ele puder vir, então tudo bem, mas ele disser que tem um compromisso, não é para insistir. Certo?

- Certo!! - gritou alegre. E pulando do sofá correu para o telefone, o número já sabia de cor.

* * *

Encarou atentamente todas as 20 pessoas presentes naquela sala com calma e intensidade. Após quase duas horas de reunião podia ver dúvidas e incertezas nos olhos dos membros mais novos, podia ver também respeito e curiosidade nos olhos dos mais idosos, porém era o olhar carregado de respeito e orgulho de sua mãe que o agradava mais.

- Nos últimos meses temos tido constantes quedas nas vendas referentes à zona leste. Em contra partida houve uma grande busca pelo módulo AEF-37, referente à costa noroeste. - Fez então uma breve pausa e dirigiu o olhar para sua secretária - Pode mostrar os gráficos.

Quando as luzes foram apagadas todos os presentes voltaram sua atenção para a mulher, que à passos lentos caminhava até o imenso gráfico projetado no telão.

- As cores vermelha e azul foram usadas para indicar o grau de aceitação e saída do módulo AEF-37 em todo o território, e o índice de rejeição e estoque do mesmo módulo. Reparem que na zona leste a coluna vermelha representa o grau de rejeição do produto. Se formos colocar em números, é quase como se 98 dos produtos direcionados aquela área ficassem estocados nas lojas.

Pequenos múrmuros romperam o silêncio enquanto os rostos preocupados dos acionistas e coordenadores encaravam uns aos outros. Batendo levemente a caneta na mesa o rapaz chamou atenção para si e com um olhar mais sério pediu que fizessem silêncio. Em seguida a voz da secretária pode ser ouvida novamente.

- A cor azul nesse ponto do gráfico indica o grau de aceitação e saída do módulo. Em termos práticos, a demanda é maior do que a oferta. Gráficos regionais, rurais e outros estão na página 27 do relatório. - Concluiu voltando ao seu lugar e reacendendo as luzes.

- Obrigado Débora. Na página 22 do relatório vocês poderão observar alguns dados de um pequeno levantamento feito pelo representante local, nele constam algumas informações do porque do produto estar com tamanha rejeição em uma área e tamanha aceitação em outra. - Levantando o olhar do próprio relatório ele encarou um por um todos os presentes - Nosso módulo parecer ser totalmente dispensável na zona leste devido ao seu aspecto funcional - Então ele fechou seu relatório e levantou-se, apoiando as mãos na mesa sorriu tranquilamente para todos - Parece que erramos completamente ao lançar um produto em escala mundial, sem observarmos as necessidades locais.

- É o que parece - concordou um dos homens idosos, que estava sentado dois lugares à direita de sua mãe - Ainda há como recuperar o investimento perdido?

- Recuperar? Senhores, não houve capital perdido. Estamos com rejeição apenas em uma área, sendo que em outras o módulo está sendo muito bem aceito. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é uma analise de mercado, e direcionar os módulos estocados nas lojas da zona leste e o problema de capital parado será resolvido. - Fazendo uma pequena pausa ele olhou à sua esquerda, direto para um rapaz de cabelos curtos e diminutos olhos negros - Takashi, quero a pesquisa de mercado em até duas semanas. - O rapaz acenou afirmativamente e logo em seguida anotou alguns dados em seu pequeno caderno. Depois os olhos azuis do presidente voltaram-se para um homem de meia idade, seus cabelos já pintados na tentativa de disfarçar os fios brancos, era o diretor do centro de pesquisa e desenvolvimento. - Sr. Murata, reúna sua equipe e envie alguns pesquisadores para a zona leste, precisamos de dados específicos da região para o desenvolvimento de um novo produto.

Estava orgulhosa. Não é porque era sua mãe, mas sim pela facilidade e responsabilidade com que cuidava da empresa. Sendo presidente da corporação por tantos anos, Bulma sabia bem como esse grupo de sócios podia ser extremamente desagradável, algumas vezes até tentavam desmoralizar o presidente, apontando erros e fazendo críticas nada construtivas. No entanto, Trunks os tinha totalmente dominados. Não sabia dizer se era a postura séria e centrada do filho, ou mesmo sua forma suave e agradável de dirigir-se aos demais membros, mas sabia que a opinião e presença do homem era respeitada, assim como suas palavras totalmente levadas em consideração.

"Como amadureceu, está muito mais dinâmico e racional que antes." Ponderou silenciosamente. "E feliz" sorriu. Realmente, era uma mãe orgulhosa de seu filho.

- Era isso que desejava passar à vocês - Bulma abandonou suas reflexões ao ouvir as palavras do filho. - Peço à todos dedicação nesse novo projeto. - pediu com um sorriso honesto - A reunião está encerrada, mas lembro aos membros do setor de checagem de qualidade que ainda haverá uma pequena reunião para escolha do novo coordenador, já que o Sr. Fins aposentou-se. Aos demais, estão dispensados. - Curvando-se ligeiramente ele agradeceu a presença de todos, e não foi com orgulho que a única mulher presente viu todos os presentes na sala devolverem a reverência. - Mãe.. - o rapaz disse olhando suavemente para ela - Continue, por favor. - E com um sorriso, abandonou o local.

- Muito bem, como já foi anunciado, o Sr. Fins aposentou-se após mais de 42 anos trabalhando em nossa empresa, portanto, iremos realizar hoje uma reunião extraordinária para eleição do novo coordenador. - E com essa palavras a mulher deu inicio à reunião, a qual presidiria com o máximo

empenho.

* * *

Ignorando os olhares gulosos sobre si, Trunks cruzou o longo hall que o levaria até sua sala, a suas costas, cerca de dois ou três passos atrás, vinha Débora, sua fiel e dedicada secretária. Tinha pouco mais de 8 anos na presidência da empresa, sabia de tudo o que ocorria ali dentro, mas não seria ninguém se não fosse a capacidade de organização e distribuição de horários dessa mulher.

- Senhor Presidente, hoje, tão logo cheguei, foram entregues os balancetes dos últimos três anos, assim como um pedido de desenvolvimento de uma máquina rural para uma empresa. - Informou com voz tranqüila, porém firme, ao mesmo tempo em que passava para eles algumas pastas.

- Certo. - foi sua simples resposta enquanto passava os olhos rapidamente sobre os balanços. - Estarei na minha sala até o horário do almoço, quando minha mãe passar por aqui, diga que preciso entregar alguns registros para ela. - disse rapidamente, assim que haviam chegado frente a porta de seu escritório.

- Sim, senhor! - respondeu vendo a porta ser fechada rapidamente. Sentou-se em seu lugar e começou a digitar a Ata da reunião atenciosamente. Havia muita coisa a ser feita no dia, não podia enrolar.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si Trunks soltou um longo bocejo, reuniões sempre o deixavam sonolento. Tentando afastar a preguiça que começava a se manifestar ele retirou o paletó e esticou os braços para em seguida coçar a cabeça de forma calma. Ligeiramente mais disposto caminhou até sua mesa, onde jogou as pastas descuidadamente, depositou o paletó no encosto da cadeira e então deixou-se cair despreocupadamente no assento macio da cadeira.

- Débora.? - Chamou a secretária apertando um botão do aparelho telefônico sobre a mesa. A resposta não demorou em chegar.

"Sim, senhor?"

- Pode trazer um café forte pra mim? - Sua voz soou serena, como se não existisse entre eles uma relação de chefe e funcionário.

"Agora mesmo. Só irei preparar um novo"

- Obrigado - e com um pequeno agradecimento encerrou a comunicação.

Débora era uma boa secretária, sempre atenta aos compromissos e datas importantes para o rapaz. Ela era o braço direito dele dentro da empresa, chegava a achar que se ela derrepente pedisse demissão, iria demorar uns dois anos até ter outra secretária em nível próximo ao dela. O único problema da moça, talvez, fosse o fato dela ter escolhido o pior tipo de pessoa como marido, já que esse tudo o que fazia era beber e jogar. Nem tudo na vida é perfeito.

- Perfeito... - murmurou pousando os olhos sobre o porta-retrato feito à mão, cheio de sol, lua e estrelas desenhados, onde uma foto da sua princesa lhe sorria abertamente.Sentindo um sorriso despontar em seus lábios ele pegou o objeto em suas mãos e dedicou especial atenção aos olhos da filha.

Akane, para ele, era um poço de doçura e carinho, de alegria e excitação, ingenuidade e travessura. Adorava o modo vivaz da garotinha que, sempre atenta a tudo e a todos, lançava comentários que o deixavam de cabelos arrepiados. Amava o jeito elétrico dela, que, correndo de um lado para o outro da casa, cantarolava e espalhava alegria onde, antes, apenas reinava amargura e solidão.

Porém, ele sabia muito bem, eram dos olhos brilhantes que ele mais gostava. Derretia-se todo quando, exultante de alegria, aqueles olhos ora violetas,ora azuis, sorriam para ele. Porque, ele tinha certeza, ela lhe sorria com os olhos... e ele devolvia esse sorriso com o coração. E sabia que para vê-los sempre assim, brilhantes e sorridentes, faria tudo, qualquer coisa, até mesmo morrer.

- Minha menininha... - murmurou tocando de leve o rosto da garota sobre o vidro frio. - Tão cheia de vida... com olhos tão doces...- um pequeno sorriso nasceu no canto dos lábios grossos do homem, um sorriso fruto de uma recordação. - .. doce, mas espertinha demais pra tão pouca idade! - disse pra si mesmo, rindo tranqüilo.

Analisou a foto intensamente por mais alguns minutos e então perdeu-se num passado não muito distante.

_Longas horas haviam se passado desde que Pan __o havia deixado ali, sozinho e acabado, no meio do nada__. Era difícil aceitar o fato de que a pessoa que amava simplesmente não acreditava mais em __uma futuro__ junto com ele, e era doloroso ser rejeitado tão friamente. Olhando para o tempo, mas sem reparar em nada realmente, ele tentava recuperar suas forças, sua motivação._

_- "Nossa história é __passado__.." - murmurou as palavras ditas anteriormente por Pan sentindo seu coração oprimido por uma dor profunda. __- .__então__ me diz o que eu faço, Pan.. __se__ esse amor ainda é presente pra mim?.. - e com um suspiro desolado abaixou a cabeça._

_Vários outros minutos passaram assim até que o bater de asas de um pássaro qualquer alertou o rapaz que, desatento como estava, só nesse instante, olhando para o céu escuro, percebia como o tempo havia passado._

_- Tão tarde__ - murmurou em meio a um suspiro e em seguida, ainda com o __peito carr__egado de pesar, voou de volta para a corporação cápsula._

_Cansado e abatido Trunks não estava com disposição para encarar as várias pessoas que se encontravam naquela imensa casa, porém, assim que pousou no jardim, escutou o grito infantil o chamando._

_- Papai__ - voltando os olhos em direção a voz pode ver a figura pequena de Akane saltando dos braços de __Videl__ e correr em sua direção. Não estava feliz, mas a visão alegre da menina fez um d__iminuto sorriso, apenas um leve__ arcar de lábios, presente em seu rosto._

_- Opa__ - exclamou quando segurou Akane nos braços, após ela ter pulado docemente sobre si, com carinho ele afagou os cabelos infantis e em troca recebeu um sorriso largo acompanhado de um beijo no rosto._

_- Filho, que bom que voltou - desviou então os olhos da criança em seus braços e encontrou os olhos azuis de sua mãe. Naquele breve instante, novamente, os olhos maternos varreram todos os sentimentos que eram expressos nos olhos do filho e uma feição séria confirmou ao rapaz que ela havia entendido que as coisas não haviam saído como ele gostaria._

_- É, voltei. - murmurou em resposta antes de por a filha no chão._

_- Papai, Papai! - Akane o chamou novamente enquanto agarrava suas mãos. - Vem aqui, vovó disse que não acredita que você aceitou ser meu pai - Sentindo um nó na garganta ele deixou-se ser puxado até onde as duas mulheres estavam._

_- Que história é essa Trunks? - Trunks encarou a esposa de Gohan e quando começava a articular uma resposta, foi cortado pela voz firme de Pan, que acabava de sair pelas portas do fundo da residência._

_- Pode __deixar,__ Trunks, eu me encarrego de explicar isso - Sentiu então uma dor profunda, causada pela frieza da garota ao dirigir-se a ele. - __Mãe,__Senhora __Briefs__, poderiam entrar um momento? __Papai e o Senhor Vegeta__ estão esperando. - E finalmente, ao ouvir isso, Trunks percebeu que depois dessa noite não haveria mais segredos de seu passado com __Pan para__ esconder._

_- Vamos, papai? - Akane chamou, querendo seguir as avós, porém Trunks manteve-se quieto e após encará-la por alguns instantes disse:_

_- Não, não. Nós dois precisamos conversar também, ok? - disse com um doce _

_sorriso_

_- __ok - confusa__ Akane apenas concordou, mas realmente não entendia o que _

_tinham__ para conversar._

_Sem pressa alguma, e talvez até tentando evitar ao máximo essa conversa, o rapaz demorou todo o tempo do mundo para caminhar até um banco mais afastado da casa, próximo a um pequeno espelho d'água, no qual __sentou-se__ e fez com que a garotinha sentasse de frente para si, sobre a mesa._

_Por alguns momentos olhos azuis e púrpuras se encontraram, os primeiros analisavam buscando um meio de começar a falar, já os segundos __brilhavam__ carregados da mais pura curiosidade in__fantil__. E foi perdido nessa pureza que ele mergulhou em pensamentos._

_- Papai? - Akane chamou, estava curiosa com o silêncio e contemplação do _

_rapaz_

_Perdido dentro dos pequenos olhos brilhantes Trunks recordava-se da surpresa que havia sentido quando ela pedirá que fosse seu pai. Naquela ocasião, ainda desinformado sobre sua paternidade, ele apenas havia aceitado feliz por ela ter se afeiçoado tão rapidamente a ele, e também__porque ela era filha de Pan e isso iria permitir algum breve contato entre eles._

_Porém, olhando agora para ela, sabendo ser sua filha, podia perceber as pequenas semelhanças em suas feições e gestos. Traços de uma descendência __saiyajin__ que, embora não __fosse forte como nos__ filhos diretos, ainda lembrava um pouco seu pai. Traços de Bulma, Gohan e __Videl__ misturavam-se aos dele próprio e de Pan, sendo assim difícil definir um ou outro. No entanto, com absoluta __certeza, ele sabia que aquele sorriso __era__ dele e ver-se refletido em um ser que amava e havia ajudado a conceber fazia seu ser encher-se de uma alegria nunca antes sentida._

_- __han__.. Papai? - Foi apenas nessa hora, quando Akane já o chamava pela quarta vez, que ele voltou de seu mundo particular - Porque está sorrindo? - A menina perguntou curiosa, levando um dedo à boca._

_- Porque te amo - respondeu simplesmente, seu sorriso alargando-se ainda mais. Ante suas palavras um enorme sorriso nasceu nos lábios da pequena._

_- Também te amo, papai - disse passando os braços sobre os ombros dele e o abraçando docemente - Mesmo você não sendo meu pai de verdade, quero ficar sempre com você._

_Quando iniciou essa conversa Trunks pensou que seria mais difícil abordar o assunto que queria, porém Akane havia criado a oportunidade perfeita para ele._

_Após afastar-se da filha ele percebeu que em alguns minutos ela saberia a verdade e sentiu um frio na barriga, algo como um misto de ansiedade e preocupação. Será que depois de saber da verdade Akane iria ficar feliz e __saltar em seus braços, ou iria__ sentir raiva dele? Engolindo seus temores ele pousou as mãos nos ombros dela e deu prosseguimento à conversa. Afinal, só saberia a reação da filha após tudo explicado._

_- Akane, você é uma menina muito inteligente, por isso espero que possa compreender o que vou te contar. Tudo bem? - começou com voz suave, ao que ela simplesmente assentiu. - Lembra quando você disse que eu gostava da sua mãe?_

_- Lembro__ - respondeu fracamente, não entendia onde ele queria chegar._

_- Lembra o que foi que eu respondi? - ela afirmou que sim com a cabeça - Eu disse que sempre gostei da sua mãe, certo?_

_- Foi - confirmou novamente a menina._

_- Sua mãe é sobrinha do meu melhor amigo, além de ser filha de alguém muito importante e querido para toda minha família, e por isso eu conheço sua mãe desde que ela nasceu._

_- Desde quando era um bebê? - Akane perguntou abismada._

_- Sim - sorriu pela cara de espanto dela - Quando sua mãe nasceu eu já era um garotinho, __alguns anos mais velho__ que você. Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova que é __pouco tempo mais velha__ que Pan, por isso elas eram amigas quando crianças e viviam uma na casa da outra. - Trunks fez uma pausa e ajeitou com os dedos alguns fios que caiam pelo rosto da menina. - Vi sua mãe crescer __e,__junto ao Goten, nos tornamos amigos inseparáveis, fazíamos tudo juntos._

_- Os três? Tio Goten não parece ser do tipo que faria isso - comentou emburrada ao lembrar-se de como ele a havia trocado por umas garotas quando foram à praia._

_- E não era mesmo, por isso eu e __sua mãe ficávamos__ muitas vezes sozinhos, treinando, __c__onversando ou simplesmente dormindo._

_- Devia ser divertido - disse imaginando a cena._

_- E era. - confirmou sorrindo, mas ao prosseguir seu sorriso diminuiu - mas em determinado momento eu arrumei uma namorada e com isso comecei __a__ passar menos tempo com eles, e como Goten tinha seus próprios interesses, acabou que Pan ficou sem amigos._

_- __Tadinha__ da mamãe__ - no rosto infantil Trunks reconheceu a pura expressão de pena - Você e o tio __abandonaram ela__!- Trunks sorriu._

_- Não. __sua__ mãe era amiga dela também, então passamos a sair todos juntos, inclusive Goten, __Bra__ e Yuri, por isso..._

_- Papai, se você gostava da mamãe, porque namorava outra garota?_

_- Bem, eu demorei bastante para perceber que gostava de Pan além da amizade._

_- E quando percebeu? - Trunks suspirou longamente, crianças realmente sabiam ser indiscretas._

_- Só quando já era tarde demais -__Vendo que sua resposta não havia sido compreendida ele emendou - Quando finalmente entendi que ama sua mãe.. __ela__ já havia ido embora daqui._

_- Mamãe nunca soube que você gostava dela então?_

_- Não por palavras minhas - vendo o rosto do rapaz tomar uma feição triste a menina pousou a mão sobre a cabeça dele e afagou seus cabelos, assim como ele já tinha feito com ela outras vezes._

_- Não fica assim, você ainda pode contar - ele a encarou nos olhos e os viu aquecerem-se de um sentimento que ele definiu como empolgação - Quem sabe ela não gosta de você também e ai vocês casam?! Ai você vai ser meu pai pra sempre e vamos morar todos juntos__ - Trunks sorriu ante a felicidade e __inocência dela, suas palavras estavam__ bem longe de sua conversa horas antes com Pan, porém isso não o entristeceu, havia uma coisa que nunca poderiam tirar dele, que era sua filha._

_- Mas tem uma coisa que você não sabe... - fez uma pausa proposital e viu como as pequenas pedras púrpuras brilhavam repletas de curiosidade._

_- O que? - Ele sorriu._

_- Antes de Pan ir embora nós tivemos um romance, um tipo de namoro - os olhos, antes pequenos, esbugalharam-se de tal forma que o rapaz teve que conter-se para não rir - durante alguns meses nós praticamente namoramos- adicionou cuidadoso, escolhendo atentamente as palavras, não podia simplesmente falar para ele que eram amantes._

_- E porque se separaram? - o rosto feliz mudou rapidamente para um emburrado. Ela não conseguia entender direito._

_- Porque eu iria casar com minha namorada em alguns dias - Trunks respondeu lentamente, seus olhos fixos na filha e em uma possível reação, que demorou apenas alguns momentos para vir._

_- Ué, você não estava __namorando com__ a mamãe? - Trunks analisou o semblante confuso da filha e suspirou._

_- Não, eu namorava uma garota chamada __Cristiny__, mas enquanto isso eu comecei a 'namorar' sua mãe também. - Akane o olhou por alguns momentos e depois levou a mão ao queixo em uma pose que indicava que ela estava completamente concentrada em seus pensamentos, refletindo sobre o que o rapaz havia acabado de contar._

_Por breves segundos, menos que meio minuto, Trunks sentiu uma vontade absurda de poder invadir a mente infantil e saber o que estaria passando por ela. Akane era um poço de ternura, mas __era extremamente levada e, pelo que ele tinha __percebido,__ inteligente também, então ele podia só imaginar as várias coisas que estaria passando pela cabecinha dela naqueles segundos._

_- Você... - começou incerta, mas logo seus olhos encontraram os dele e ela completou seu raciocínio __- .__.namorou duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? - Trunks não sabia se ria ou se __envergonhava-se_

_- sim, namorei duas garotas ao mesmo tempo._

_- E pode fazer isso?_

_- Não, não se deve fazer isso, é algo __muito __muito__ feio - Trunks disse fechando os olhos e levantando o dedo indicador._

_- Então porque você fez? - Ele apenas suspirou e abaixou a cabeça._

_- Porque eu era muito egoísta... - ele __a__ observou uns segundos e acariciou de leve sua bochecha - e esse meu egoísmo me cegou ao ponto de não perceber meus verdadeiros sentimentos e por isso continuei conduzindo as coisas de forma infantil, até que no fim eu magoei sua mãe e __Cristiny__, as duas pessoas que mais amava._

_- Papai... - a menina murmurou triste, percebendo a dor que ele sentia ao falar sobre isso._

_- Então sua mãe foi embora para longe e eu não tive coragem para ir atrás, respeitei a vontade dela de se afastar, __Cristiny__ entendeu meus sentimentos por Pan, mas nunca me perdoou a traição__no__ fim, perdi as duas e fiquei sozinho._

_- __sozinho...__é tão triste - Akane sussurrou lentamente. Tanto tempo ela__havia se sentido assim, sabia muito bem como era doloroso. Egoísmo era uma palavra que ela não conhecia, mas que começava a perceber ser muito perigosa._

_- Meu egoísmo trouxe muita dor e sofrimento para nós, mas no fim... - então, pela primeira vez desde que começara essa conversa, ele sorriu__completamente, um sorriso repleto de satisfação - ele também trouxe uma coisa muito boa, algo que faz eu nunca me arrepender de minhas ações no passado._

_- O que? O que? -__Akane praticamente gritou a pergunta, suas mãos batendo ansiosamente nas pernas._

_- Quando sua mãe foi embora era porque ela tinha ficado grávida__ - ele afagou os cabelos dela - de uma menininha linda, que eu iria demorar __5__ anos para conhecer e descobrir que era minha filha.. - seus lábios, de forma natural e inconsciente, curvaram-se em um sorriso __- .__uma__ filha com o nome que eu sempre quis dar para ela.. - então ele pousou as duas mãos no rosto pequeno e acariciou com os polegares - e ela tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi, o sorriso mais adorável do mundo __e ...__ - e então ele ficou mudo, perdido nas lágrimas quentes que escorriam pelo rosto bonito._

_- Você__ Você é__ - Enrugando as sobrancelhas numa expressão de choro Akane tentou falar, mas os soluços que surgiram tornaram isso impossível._

_- Não! Não! - Trunks exclamou __exaltado, seus dedos tentando enxugar o rosto da filha__ - Não é pra você chorar, de modo algum, é para você sorrir!!! - percebendo que quanto mais falava, mais ela __chorava,__ Trunks a puxou para seu colo e a abraçou forte, deixando que chorasse em silêncio._

_'É agradável'. Foi o que Trunks pensou ao tê-la assim em seus braços, sentindo seu corpo pequeno e frágil agarrar-se ao seu em um abraço emocionado. Era agradável saber que a consolava como o pai quer era, mas, apesar disso, não gostava de ouvir seu pranto, portanto, afagou suas costas lentamente e quando ela havia se acalmado um pouco a afastou de i e enxugando seus olhos disse:_

_- Vamos, não chore__ - sorriu docemente para ela e isso a ajudou a conter o pranto - Isso, __agora...__sorria para mim - levantando a cabeça Akane o olhou nos olhos e vendo o brilho caloroso deles um sorriso largo apareceu, porém, os olhos continuaram úmidos, no entanto não havia tristeza neles. Trunks, vendo essa manifestação toda, inclinou-se e beijou suavemente a testa da menina, que o abraçou novamente._

_Desse __modo vários__ outros minutos se passaram, minutos nos quais eles dois conversavam, apenas estabelecendo um primeiro contato sabendo que era realmente pai e filha. Somente quando a noite já __mostrava-se__ muito fria foi que se levantaram e de mãos dadas caminharam para dentro da casa._

_- Pai__ - Akane __chamou,__ seus passinhos pequenos tentando acompanhar os grandes dele._

_- Hm?_

_- Você namorou duas ao mesmo tempo... - ela então __soltou-se__ de sua mão e correu alguns passos - Que esperto você!! - e começando a rir ela continuou correndo en__quanto__ ao Trunks, bem.. __ele__ não sabia se concordava ou não com ela.  
_

* * *

Faziam já 6 meses desde que mãe e filha haviam retornado para sua casa naquele lugar tão afastado dele. Nos primeiros dias a dor e vazio eram imensos, mas após duas semanas, e sua primeira visita às duas, o que passou a habitar seu ser foi a determinação de tê-las consigo, como a família que eram. Durante sua despedida no aeroporto havia sim decidido lutar pelas duas, mas não há nada como a distância e a saudade para motivar profundamente um homem.

Percebendo que já havia demorado tempo demais em sua reflexão ele retornou o porta-retratos ao seu lugar privilegiado sobre a mesa, pegou as pastas de projetos e centrou sua atenção no trabalho. No entanto, menos de 5 minutos depois, foi interrompido pelo toque escandaloso do telefone.

- Corporação Cápsula, Trunks, bom dia - atendeu mecanicamente, sua mente tentando entender porque Débora teria transferido uma ligação sem informá-lo antes, mas assim que a fina voz chegou aos seus ouvidos ele entendeu.

- Bom dia, Papai!! - seus lábios converteram-se involuntariamente em um sorriso ante a saudação da menina.

- Bom dia, Princesinha! - escutou o suave riso dela do outro lado e isso o alegrou ainda mais - Estava com saudade de você, sabia?

- Eu também tava com saudade, papai.. - Ele sorriu. Era bom escutar isso.

- Tudo bem com você e sua mãe? - Ele perguntou enquanto jogava a caneta sobre a mesa e dedicava toda sua atenção à filha.

- Ótimas!! - Ela gritou contente - Mamãe tá cansada, muito trabalhosa aquela tal de mologamia, mas ela tá feliz também - Trunks ouviu a risada cristalina de Pan ao fundo, quando Akane pronunciou "monografia" errado.

- E você está ajudando sua mãe sendo uma boa menina?

- Aham!! Eu nem bagunço o quarto mais - Trunks riu, isso era muito vindo de uma criança, ele mesmo havia demorado alguns (muitos) anos para manter o próprio quarto organizado.

- Muito bem - Elogiou.

- E tamb... - Trunks percebeu como ela calava-se ao ouvir Pan falar alguma coisa - Tá, tá bom! - Levantou uma sobrancelha. Era impressão sua ou as duas estavam em uma espécie de discussão?

- ah..Tudo bem, Akane? - questionou curioso.

- Ah, nada não! - ela respondeu rápido - Papai, você está muito ocupado esses dias? - Trunks percebeu que ela praticamente emendou a pergunta à resposta anterior, evitando assim que ele continuasse perguntando.

- Um pouco, por quê? - Estava começando a ficar preocupado, mas, então, o risinho sapeca dela o alcançou e isso jogou qualquer preocupação para bem longe.

- É que mamãe está muito ocupada esses dias com muitas provas e estudo, e na sexta-feira tem uma reunião de pais na escola e... - Trunks piscou surpreso. Será que ele estava entendendo corretamente? - .. e eu queria que você fosse. Pode?

- Mas é claro! - exclamou feliz. Ir a uma reunião de pais significava estar começando a fazer realmente parte da vida dela - Que horas? - Em resposta ele apenas escutou ela gritar alegre do outro lado.

- OBA!! - Atento ao que ela gritava Trunks percebeu que ela havia corrido pela casa com o telefone em mãos - Mãããeee, ele aceitou! - O rapaz riu. Como ele iria negar isso?

- Akane...? - chamou percebendo que ela estava animada demais, e com isso ignorando na linha, mas não obteve resposta alguma. - er...oi? - sua face era a pura imagem da confusão.

- Trunks? - Ouviu a voz de Pan após alguns segundos mais de silêncio - Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Pan - Cumprimentou tranqüilo, quase docemente.

- Realmente não estará ocupado? Ela vai entender se você não puder ...

- Não, não! Posso sim - confirmou cortando-a. Não havia compromisso algum em sua agenda que não pudesse ser adiado por alguns dias.

- Certo.. - a garota concordou - Vai ser na sexta-feira às 16:00. Ok?

- Ok - confirmou.

Um pequeno silêncio nasceu entre os dois e o presidente da corporação cápsula continha-se para não falar nada impróprio, mas a verdade era que desejava ouvir mais um pouco a voz da garota. No entanto, para sua felicidade, foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Tudo bem com o pessoal? - ele quase achou o tom de voz dela tímido.

- Todos ótimos, apenas com saudades - ele sorriu olhando para a foto dela sobre a mesa - alguns com mais saudades que outros, você sabe.

- Ah..sim, eu sei.. - ficaram mudos novamente por alguns momentos, mas então ela falou - bem, era só isso mesmo. Até sexta, Trunks.

- Certo. Até sexta, Pan. Manda um beijo para Akane por mim - pediu e pode ouvir a garota murmurar seu beijo para a filha.

"Tchau, PAPAI!" E a última coisa que escutou foi o grito alegre de Akane antes de Pan desligar.

Realmente, a saudade apertava, mas tornava o reencontro mais gostoso.

Por minutos encarou o aparelho sobre a mesa desejando que ele voltasse a tocar e pudesse ouvir mais uma vez, e por alguns minutos mais, a voz doce de Akane, mas então, passando o olhar pela mesa, encontrou os documentos que precisavam de sua atenção. No entanto, ele não tinha interesse algum neles, ao menos não no momento. Podia parecer besteira um homem adulto como ele ficar todo eufórico com uma simples reunião escolar, porém, isso significava muito para ele. Ir a essa reunião o fazia participar mais da vida da filha e também seria mais uma chance de passar alguns momentos com as duas garotinhas que tanto amava. Era uma chance mais de estar perto de Pan e tentar alguma aproximação, e ele se agarraria a essa oportunidade com ambas as mãos.

- Ocupado? - Surpreso, Trunks levantou a cabeça e encontrou a expressão sorridente de Bulma, que, parada junto a porta, o encarava carinhosamente.

- De modo algum - Respondeu sorrindo abertamente e tal ato fez Bulma erguer uma sobrancelha curiosa. Algo bom devia ter acontecido para ele demonstrar tanta alegria, principalmente sendo quase hora do almoço. - Como foi a reunião? Já passou o nome do novo coordenador para Débora? Acha que teremos algum pro..

- Nossa! Nossa! - Bulma exclamou cortando o filho - Quanta disposição.. viu um passarinho verde por acaso? - Perguntou entre risos, seus passos tranqüilos a levando até a cadeira frente à mesa do filho, onde se sentou e o observou. - Porque não é comum um comilão como você estar com tanta energia na hora do almoço. - ele apenas riu com o comentário materno.

- Não, senhora. Não vi nenhum passarinho verde..eu ouvi um! - sorriu em seguida - E já que seu comentário me lembrou que estou com fome... - sem sequer terminar de falar ele fechou as várias pastas abertas sobre a mesa, pegou seu paletó do encosto da cadeira, jogou-o sobre o ombro esquerdo e dando a volta na mesa estendeu a mão para Bulma - Te convido para almoçar.

- Ora, pensei que tivesse um almoço marcado com um empresário qualquer ai - comentou aceitando a mão do filho e se levantando.

- E tinha, mas não é todo dia que posso ter uma companhia tão agradável quanto a sua para um almoço - Enquanto abria a porta ele pode ouvir o riso de sua mãe.

- Tem certeza de que o que ouviu fio apenas um passarinho? - Bulma comentou alegre pelos galanteios do filho, sabia bem quem podia ter causado tal estado de animo em seu primogênito. Trunks apenas riu e pousou um braço sobre os ombros da mulher, trouxe-a para perto de si e estalou um beijo no rosto dela.

- Te conto tudo enquanto almoçamos. - Já parado frente à mesa de Débora ele avisou - Se alguém me ligar, diga que uma mulher deslumbrante apareceu no meu escritório e eu fui forçado a levá-la para almoçar - Um sorriso discreto enfeitou os lábios da secretária e Trunks soube que ela havia entendido - E se duas pessoinhas, cujos nomes você já sabe, me ligarem diga para ligarem no meu celular. - Acenou um adeus com a mão e voltou a andar, entre risos e brincadeiras, acompanhado de sua mãe.

De longe Débora ainda pode escutar Bulma dizer "Não íamos analisar um projeto ou relatório?" e Trunks responder: "isso pode esperar". Seu chefe tinha realmente mudado.

- O que faço com o café agora? - a secretária murmurou para o nada.

* * *

Quente. Estava quente e abafado demais naquela sala, onde cerca de quarenta pessoas respiravam agitadamente, tamanho o nervosismo que sentiam. Porém, o calor ela poderia suportar muito bem, o que incomodava - na realidade, irritava - era o constante 'pac pac' de canetas ao serem batidas contra a mesa. Como alguém poderia se concentrar com isso? Até o barulho angustiante da garota ao seu lado desembrulhando chocolates era mais suportável!!!

- . . . - Reparando em sua linha de pensamento a garota soltou a caneta sobre a mesa, fechou os olhos e suspirou longa e pausadamente. Estava nervosa, essa era a verdade. Havia estudado muito para essa prova, tinha passado horas e mais horas acordada, lendo e relendo a matéria, tinha até mesmo negligenciado atenção à sua filha, faltandoaos eventos importantes para a pequena e tudo para ver-se 'em branco' diante das várias questões.

"Coragem, Pan!!" murmurou dando-se ânimos. "Você consegue!" Olhou então para o relógio na parede e percebeu, com algum pesar, que restavam pouco mais de 40 minutos para o término da aula, e, conseqüentemente, da prova. Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira e com determinação concentrou-se nas perguntas.

- Ai, menina, nem me fala!-Uma voz feminina exclamou. - Aquela sétima pergunta me deixou em sérios apuros.

- Eu já não consegui responder a décima segunda, e também ...- a garota fez uma pausa para conter os pequenos risinhos - .. eu estava muito entretida olhando para o...bem, vocês sabem quem!! -logo as vozes agudas de três garotas cortaram a noite em altas gargalhadas, que apenas serviram para Incrementar a dor de cabeça de Pan.

"Como podem agir assim após o desastre que foi essa prova?" - pensou frustrada.

Quando o sinal havia soado, indicando o fim das provas, ela havia conseguido sentir-se razoavelmente satisfeita, já que tinha respondido praticamente tudo em pouquíssimo tempo. Porém, sua mente estava um caos, sua cabeça latejava de dor e tudo o que ela queria agora era tomar um banho, deitar e dormir por horas. No entanto, antes disso, havia o tempo de espera pelo ônibus em companhia das figuras femininas extremamente escandalosas.

Olhou seu relógio de pulso "22:42" o ônibus só passaria às 23:00... poderia pensar em voar até sua casa, mas tanto os arredores de sua casa como os da faculdade eram movimentados demais e...

O som de um carro parando próximo a ela, seguido por uma voz conhecida, chamou sua atenção. Dirigiu seu olhar para onde havia escutado o barulho e encontrou-se com o rosto tranqüilo de Trunks, além do largo sorriso da filha.

Tão logo Pan sentou no banco do carona Trunks pôde sentir o perfume feminino, aquele mesmo perfume que o havia enfeitiçado anos atrás. Aquele aroma doce e suave embriagava seus sentidos tornando-o apenas consciente daquele cheiro, desejando poder senti-lo novamente impregnado em suas roupas, em sua pele.Um morno sorriso floresceu em seus lábios. Não podia perde-la.

Então, como foi na escola? – O rapaz voltou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz dirigir-se a ele. Desviando o olhar do trânsito para a garota Trunks encontrou os olhos negros que logo viraram-se para encarar a filha, que pulava alegre no banco de trás. – Ela te exibiu muito?

- EI! – Akane protestou em alta voz – Eu não exibi ninguém!! – Trunks riu.

Ah, exibiu sim. – Parando no sinal vermelho Trunks virou-se para Pan e imitou a pequena – "Professora, sabia que meu pai é dono da corporação cápsula?" "Eu te disse que meu pai era mais bonito que o seu, Yo-chan" e por aí foi. – Concluiu rindo observando a careta da filha.- Estou mentindo?

- Não. – Akane bufou a resposta.

- Ela estava um pouco ansiosa com a idéia dos amiguinhos conhecerem o pai dela. Compreensível, não? – Pan justificou os atos da filha.

- Claro, não é como se eu tivesse me incomodado com isso, você sabe bem que já estou acostumado. – comentou lembrando de como sua mãe e avó gostavam de exibi-lo para as amigas. – E até que foi divertido.

- Imagino. – Pan sorriu com as imagens criadas por sua mente ao pensar nas cenas citadas pelo rapaz. – Então, o que falaram nessa reunião?

- Coisas como higiene, piolho, chulé, horário, férias, formatura e uma possível excursão à praia. – Trunks disse tranqüilamente enquanto dobrava numa rua por indicação de Pan. – Também falaram sobre uma peça para o festival do aniversário da escola.

- Mamãe... – Akane chamou emburrada – eu não quero participar dessa peça. – Pan já abria a boca para perguntar o motivo da menina não querer participar, mas foi interrompida pelo homem ao seu lado.

- Ah, já me esquecia – disse parando em uma faixa de pedestre. – A professora também disse que Akane não se relaciona bem com os outros alunos. – virando-se para olhar a garota Trunks viu como ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não gosto deles, papai!! – A pequena quase gritou, chamando assim a atenção dos dois adultos para si – São idiotas! – Pan sentiu sua cabeça latejar com o grito da menina.

- Não precisa gritar, Akane. – repreendeu levando a mão à cabeça e massageando uma das têmporas.- Amanhã falamos sobre isso, agora não estou com cabeça.

Era uma situação um pouco estranha, mas ainda assim agradável. Olhando pelo retrovisor Trunks podia ver a carranca emburrada da filha, inconformada com a simples idéia de ter que participar de uma encenação. Ao seu lado Pan suspirava visivelmente cansada, seu rosto possuía uma feição pesada enquanto os dedos finos massageavam em círculos tentando amenizar a dor. Qualquer pessoa que estivesse em seu lugar poderia dizer que o clima dentro do veículo era tenso, pesado, mas para ele era todo o contrário. Estar partilhando desses pequenos minutos com as duas, presenciar atos e expressões significavam muito para ele, era como se estivesse, aos poucos, derrubando uma barreira imposta por cinco anos.

Sorrindo Trunks ligou o som do carro e tão logo a música lenta e suave ecoou pelo veículo a voz alegre de Akane juntou-se a de _Ayumi_, fazendo um dueto que o agradou plenamente. O suspiro suave da garota ao seu lado o alertou e olhando-a com o canto dos olhos pôde perceber uma pequena expressão de calma em seu rosto.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam" pensou recordando-se de que eles compartilhavam o mesmo gosto pela cantora.

Olhando atentamente para Pan, analisando seus gestos, atos, palavras e expressões e comparando-os com os mesmos de anos atrás, ele podia perceber que ela não era, nem em sombra, a mesma pessoa de cinco anos atrás. A maternidade, a solidão, o sofrimento, o esforço e responsabilidades que ela havia enfrentado a tinham tornado uma mulher mais forte, madura e, aparentemente, indiferente. Não era como se ela não o amasse mais, pelo contrário, ele podia sentir que essa chama ainda queimava dentro dela, mas o tempo a havia feito aprender a conviver com isso, a não se ferir, a tinha ensinado a preocupar-se apenas com sua filha, tornando desnecessária uma convivência com ele.

Pensar assim deveria magoá-lo, mas a realidade não era essa, de certa forma ele sentia até alívio. Pan não era a mesma pessoa, então por que deveria tentar convence-la a ficar com ele? Não havia razão tentar conquista-la se ela não era mais a pessoa pela qual ele tinha se apaixonado. Não, não era assim que deveria ser.

Pan havia mudado, mas ela não tinha sido a única a amadurecer com o tempo. No que ele poderia ser comparado e mantido como igual aos tempos antigos, quando eles mantinham encontros em segredo? Suas atitudes daquela época eram mesquinhas, egoístas e desprovidas de todo e qualquer tipo de sentimento sincero. Havia enganado e ferido seriamente uma pessoa que o amava e dedicava todo carinho e atenção, havia se deixado levar pelo desejo e, pior que isso, havia conduzido uma amiga, quase uma criança aos seus olhos, a uma posição na qual ela não merecia nunca ter se sujeitado: a de amante.

Dizem não haver nada melhor que o tempo e o sofrimento para mudar uma pessoa, e ele achava que cinco anos era tempo mais do que suficiente. Eles haviam crescido, amadurecido, aprendido com o sofrimento e solidão e tinham tido o tempo necessário para analisarem seus sentimentos, e também para curarem as mágoas.

Durante todo o tempo em que esperou por ela Trunks manteve dentro de si a culpa pela separação, acreditando que suas dúvidas e cegueira é que os tinham afastado. Porém, agora, após o reencontro, ele podia perceber que não havia culpado e, caso houvesse, os dois teriam a mesma parcela. O que tinham vivido, talvez, fosse necessário para que se tornassem pessoas melhores e pudessem se compreender mais.

Desviou o olhar do trânsito por alguns segundos e observou a figura silenciosa ao seu lado. Ela movia os lábios suavemente, murmurando a letra da música tão baixo que ele apenas escutava. Sua expressão estava mais relaxada e ele arriscaria o palpite de que sua dor de cabeça estivesse cedendo. Os fios negros de seu cabelo ondulavam ao lado do rosto com o vento que entrava pela janela dando um ar todo especial a sua pequena.

Ele poderia observá-la a noite inteira, mas, infelizmente, já se aproximavam da pequena residência das garotas e queria escutar sua voz mais um pouco, por isso iniciou uma conversa qualquer, não importava o assunto, apenas queria ter a atenção dela em si um pouquinho.

Olhando pela janela Akane via as luzes passarem rapidamente, quase como um borrão, ante seus olhos sonolentos. Havia sido um dia muito agitado, primeiro com a aula, depois com a reunião e então o fim da tarde e boa parte da noite brincando com seu pai no parque. Não estava acostumada a ficar acordada até tão tarde, por isso o sono era maior que a vontade de permanecer acordada.

Virando o rosto ela observou a feição alegre de Trunks enquanto conversava com sua mãe. Queria tanto continuar brincando com ele, sabia que quando acordasse ele já teria ido embora, mas ele estava tão feliz, seus olhos brilhavam quando sua mãe olhava pra ele e comentava algo.

Fechou os olhos cansada e deixou que o sono a vencesse. Quando estivessem os três morando junto, ela teria muito tempo para brincar com seu pai.

Pan riu com as histórias que Trunks contava sobre os enroscos amorosos de seu Tio Goten, porque não poderiam ser outra coisa além disso. Seu tio parecia estar aproveitando bastante sua juventude, coisa que sua avó Chichi não deveria aprovar nem um pouco. A garota sentou-se meio de lado no assento, de modo a encarar Trunks diretamente, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura adormecida de Akane.

- Parece que alguém não agüentou o ritmo – comentou com voz baixa e suave enquanto indicava o banco de trás do carro. Trunks seguiu seu olhar e sorriu levemente.

- Foi um dia puxado pra ela. – Então os dois se olharam brevemente e com um entendimento mutuo calaram-se pelo resto do caminho. Todos precisavam descansar.

O restante do caminho foi realizado em um silêncio confortável. Trunks apenas desfrutou da companhia de Pan, enquanto esta relaxava aproveitando o momento de tranqüilidade. A música suave embalava o ambiente, deixando o clima entre eles calmo e gentil.

Quando estacionou o carro em frente ao pequeno condomínio o rapaz suspirou calmamente, como se essa pequena viagem tivesse sido uma batalha vencida. Desligou o motor e virou de lado, observando os olhos negros da garota que acabavam de se abrir. Sorriu.

- Chegamos – sua voz soou doce, como ele sempre era com ela.

- Quase durmo – o tom sapeca dela, como se quase tivesse feito uma travessura, fez o sorriso dele abrir-se um pouco mais.

- Poderia ter dormido – ela negou com um movimento de cabeça abrindo a porta do carro.

- Ainda tenho um compromisso esta noite – Trunks levantou uma sobrancelha curioso. Compromisso, numa hora daquelas? Apesar da curiosidade o corroer por dentro ele preferiu ficar em silêncio, apenas desceu do carro e abriu a porta de trás para pegar a bela adormecida no colo.

- Vai ser a segunda vez que te carrego pra cama pequenininha – murmurou com um sorriso segurando-a nos braços. Quando Akane sentiu o calor do corpo do pai junto ao seu suspirou longamente e relaxou descansando a cabeça no peito paterno. O sorriso de Trunks alargou-se – Posso me acostumar com isso.

Era uma pintura. A expressão serena de olhar terno no belo rosto de Trunks, o brilho de amor e carinho que seus olhos refletiam, o leve arcar de lábios em um sorriso discreto, as mãos grandes e firmes segurando protetoramente o corpo infantil, o vento suave noturno que soprava os belos fios de cabelos roxos de um lado para outro era, em sua visão apaixonada, uma pintura perfeita.

Suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto fechava a porta do carro. Depois de tanto tempo ela achava que essa adoração que tinha por ele havia passado, mas era em momentos como esse, onde ele mostrava uma ternura que poucos podiam ver, que Pan percebia o quanto tentava enganar a si mesma. Ele não precisava fazer ou dizer nada, bastava sua presença, um olhar, e ela sentia um calor agradável no peito.

- Sentimento superado, hein? – murmurou baixo o suficiente para que somente ela pudesse ouvir.

- Posso? – ouviu então a voz suave do rapaz chamando-a de longe. Ela abandonou os pensamentos e ignorou o olhar tranqüilo dele, apenas afastou-se alguns passos do veículo e fez sinal para que ele prosseguisse. Trunks retirou do bolso a chave do carro e pressionou o botão vermelho do pequeno controle.

Nunca entenderia essa tecnologia das cápsulas, pensou com um pequeno sorriso. Parecia mágica, mas ela sabia – principalmente graças às várias explicações do jovem presidente da empresa, quando ela era ainda criança – que não passava da mais pura e eficiente tecnologia. Em questão de segundos o carro parecia explodir, uma fumaça colorida e de cheiro forte surgia e então, onde antes havia um grande e luxuoso carro, agora encontrava-se apenas uma pequena e frágil cápsula.

- Versão luxo? – perguntou com um sorriso, referindo-se ao controle. Trunks apenas sorriu.

- Não. Apenas uma versão mais segura. – ele acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela abaixava e recolhia o objeto do chão – Havia muitas reclamações sobre o perigo de acionar o botão direto no produto, então optamos por uma versão remoto¹.

- É prático – Ela comentou chegando até ele e guardando a cápsula no bolso de sua camisa. Trunks apenas sorriu em concordância antes de começar a andar.

Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado em direção ao prédio, Pan refletia no quanto sua vida tinha mudado no pouco tempo em que Trunks voltara a fazer parte dela. Antes de sua viagem para a Capital do Leste o maior contato que haviam tido era em um cartão de aniversário que ela mandara no primeiro ano. Nesse tempo ela tinha, aos poucos, aprendido a conviver sem a presença dele. No entanto, agora sua presença era forte e diária. Ligações constantes, breves encontros e até conferências virtuais começaram a fazer parte do seu dia-a-dia. E a cada dia esse contato crescia e ela já podia ver o dia em que seus sentimentos estariam sufocando-a novamente.

Por outro lado havia a felicidade de Akane, que desde que passou a ter contato com o pai parecia estar em constante ebulição. Então, mesmo que quisesse se preservar, não podia mais se afastar, não sabendo o quanto isso iria ferir sua filha.

Fechando os olhos e suspirando lentamente ela sentiu o perfume gostoso de sua colônia masculina, a mesma de anos atrás. Balançou então a cabeça e perguntou-se como tudo isso iria terminar.

Ouvindo o leve suspirar da garota Trunks a observou com o canto dos olhos e viu o balançar negativo de sua cabeça. Não sabia o que ela poderia estar pensando para fazer isso, mas a ação o fez sorrir discretamente. Em seu íntimo queria acreditar que tal reação era causada pela sua presença.

Dentro do pequeno elevador o rapaz, através do reflexo no espelho, observava ininterruptamente o semblante feminino. No passado, quando ela ficava séria, quase sempre seu rosto exibia uma pequena careta graciosa, quase infantil. Agora sua feição era madura, mas dependendo do que passava por aquela cabecinha maluca, seu rosto convertia-se numa faceta ligeiramente emburrada. Trunks descobriu amar essas mudanças.

Refletidos no espelho, tão próximos, ele percebia como ela havia mudado pouco fisicamente, mas a personalidade, apesar de ainda continuar explosiva, tinha se adaptado a nova situação que vivia. Ela havia crescido, e seria natural que seus sentimentos também tivessem se alterado. Ela havia amado um Trunks de cinco anos atrás, assim como ele havia amado uma Pan que não existia mais há muito tempo.

- Se importa se eu ficar? – ele perguntou suavemente, olhando-a pelo reflexo no espelho – Gostaria de aproveitar que estou aqui e passar o final de semana com Akane – na verdade ele queria passar o final de semana com _elas_, mas sabia que falar isso deixaria a garota acuada.

- Akane vai adorar – Pan comentou devolvendo o olhar – Sabe que pode ficar, não precisa pedir. – Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça e depois se manteve calado novamente.

- Que... sono... - Trunks escutou a voz preguiçosa murmurar enquanto a mão pequena tentava esconder um bocejo. E quando os olhos negros se abriram e encontraram nos lábios dele um sorriso carinhoso, foi com um sorriso divertido que retribuiu o gesto.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao apartamento, Trunks dirigiu-se ao quarto, para colocar Akane na cama, enquanto Pan pedia para ele ficar a vontade enquanto ela tomava um banho.

- Chicooo... - A menina murmurou tateando em volta da cama, assim que sentiu-se desprotegida pelos braços paternos.

- ... está aqui.. - respondeu colocando o pequeno animalzinho de pelúcia ao alcance da mão infantil. Ao tê-lo perto Akane abraçou-o apertado e adormeceu tranquilamente. Ele sorriu. - Boa noite.. - disse em voz baixa enquanto beijava sua cabeça suavemente, para depois retirar-se em completo silêncio e fechar a grossa porta de madeira.

Chegando ao corredor o rapaz pôde escutar o som de água que vinha do banheiro e parando frente a porta lembrou-se de anos atrás, quando por vezes haviam dividido o banho. Recordava aquela sensação embriagante, aconchegante e tranqüilizadora que o possuía quando estavam juntos, abraçados, apenas relaxando após dias agitados e problemáticos.

Fechando os olhos ele aguçou ainda mais seus sentidos, podendo assim perceber a suave fragrância - que ele reconhecia ser o shampoo da menina - pairando no ar. Erguendo sua mão ele encostou-a na porta enquanto suspirava longamente. Abriu os olhos e encarou a madeira escura da porta durante alguns instantes, então afastou-se em direção a sala murmurando internamente "Contenha-se, você já esperou cinco anos, pode esperar um pouco mais.".

Passando pela sala, Trunks desviou de alguns brinquedos e seguiu para a cozinha, onde procurou alguns itens necessários para preparar uma refeição. Fazia muito tempo que não cozinhava para alguém além dele próprio, esperava que não houvesse perdido a mão.

Quando Pan trancou-se no banheiro sentiu como se finalmente pudesse respirar. Havia se esquecido do poder que a simples presença de Trunks tinha sobre si. A forma natural e gentil dele de agir, seu perfume, gestos tranqüilos e educados, seu olhar carinhoso e sorriso acolhedor. Todo o conjunto de sua pessoa a pressionavam tanto que ela sentia-se tonta, sem saber ao certo o que acontecia a sua volta, quem diria então raciocinar direito.

De olhos fechados deixou que a água caísse sobre sua cabeça, molhando lentamente seu corpo cansado pelo esforço diário. Despejou uma pequena quantidade da substância esverdeada nas mãos e depois esparramou uniformemente pelos longos cabelos pretos. Sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas a dor parecia diminuir lentamente enquanto seus dedos massageavam o couro cabeludo.

Sentiu que parava de respirar. Suas mãos abandonaram os fios negros para apoiarem-se no frio azulejo da parede, tentando dar sustentação ao corpo ligeiramente trêmulo da garota. Ele estava lá. Não precisava olhar, nunca havia precisado, ela simplesmente sabia que ele esta lá, do outro lado da porta. Sabia por que novamente a força dele a oprimia, porque seu corpo se enrijecia tamanha a tensão e nada mais parecia parado à sua volta. Mordeu o lábio inferior esperando pela ação dele.

E então, sentiu que podia respirar novamente. Ele havia se afastado. Suas mãos caíram pesadamente e ela as encarou chateada. Suas mãos, assim como todo seu corpo, tremiam ligeiramente e ela odiava saber que ele tinha tal poder sobre ela. Abriu novamente o jato d'água e deixou que a espuma escorresse de seus cabelos, levando consigo esses sentimentos que a deixavam tão vulnerável frente ele. E quando finalmente fechou a água, encheu-se daquela indiferença usada em todos os seus encontros. Era a única forma que ela conhecia para se manter firme.

Quando saiu do banheiro usando seu mais confortável pijama, Pan dirigiu-se a sala enquanto ainda enxugava os cabelos com uma pequena toalha. Ainda antes de sair do corredor esbarrou em um brinquedo de Akane. Suspirou longamente e abaixou-se para recolher o objeto. Ultimamente a garotinha estava ficando muito relaxada, deixando tudo jogado pela casa.

- Ela está passando muito tempo sozinha – Murmurou seu pensamento. Precisava passar mais tempo com a filha.

Quando Trunks finalmente retornou a sala encontrou Pan em seu adorável pijama azul marinho, ajoelhada ao lado de um cesto de plástico, onde depositava os brinquedos que recolhia do chão. Era uma visão muito familiar, ele concluiu com um sorriso.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Ofereceu enquanto depositava uma travessa com pequenos pães recheados com patê sobre a mesa de centro.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou terminando – Ela respondeu recolhendo os últimos brinquedos – Geralmente ela não deixa tudo espalhado desse jeito – comentou colocando o pequeno cesto em um canto e indo para o sofá – Akane sempre arruma suas coisas quando volta da escola.

- Ah! Não viemos para cá depois da escola – Trunks comentou enquanto voltava a cozinha – Fomos ao shopping e aproveitamos para ver um filme.

- Por Isso ela estava tão elétrica – A mulher sorriu, mas sem seguida sua expressão tornou-se preocupada e ela dirigiu seu olhar à porta do quarto – Ela não almoçou bem, será que dormiu com fome?

- Nós lanchamos depois do cinema - Trunks esclareceu, já de volta a sala com uma jarra de suco e dois copos.

- Trunks, isso não alimenta – Então ela suspirou longamente e levou a mão à franja em um gesto de cansaço – ultimamente ela não tem se alimentado muito bem.

- Acho que ela come muito para o seu tamanho – disse sentando-se e servindo suco nos copos – ao menos eu acho que ela come muito para uma criança humana.

- Come muita porcaria, você quer dizer – Pan resmungou pegando um pão e dando uma longa mordida. Trunks riu com o comentário.

- Crescemos comendo porcaria e estamos saudáveis, não? – Ambos se olharam um momento e depois riram. Seu raciocínio tinha alguma lógica.

Entre um gole e outro de suco, e vários pãezinhos, Trunks ficou olhando curiosamente par a Pan, que a todo o momento encobria um bocejo com a mão.

- O que foi? – A garota finalmente perguntou. Ele apontou um dedo para ela, sua expressão curiosa.

- Você não tinha um compromisso? – Tão rápido quanto a pergunta chegou aos ouvidos femininos, um gemido frustrado escapou da garganta da garota, que rapidamente ligou a T.V.

- Ah! Droga! – resmungou irritada – Perdi os dois primeiros _innings _² - Por alguns segundos Trunks olhou atentamente para a T.V, enquanto seu cérebro, estranhamente lento nesta noite, tentava compreender o que aqueles homens usando bonés, roupas brancas e luvas esquisitas faziam exatamente.

- Baseball? – ele finalmente murmurou após longos segundos – Desde quando você gosta de Baseball? – Ela riu da expressão dele.

- Ano passado, no último aniversário da Akane, eu a levei ao parque e ela viu algumas crianças jogando com seus pais. - a garota respondeu sem desviar a atenção da TV. - Depois daquele dia tive que comprar algumas bolas e duas luvas, que por sinal fizeram meu orçamento estourar três meses seguidos – ela riu lembrando-se de como havia passado um bom tempo lamentando sempre que a fatura do cartão de crédito chegava – Todo final de semana eu tinha que jogar com ela, então acabei pegando gosto.

Trunks a observou enquanto comia mais um pão. Os olhos negros brilhavam ao verem a pequena bola branca voar de mão em mão, até eliminar um rebatedor. As mãos pequenas bateram uma na outra, comemorando a jogada, mas em seguida agarram os joelhos de forma ansiosa ao ver outro rebatedor posicionar-se.

- Não importa se é o Tachibana, ele não vai te rebater, Hiro³ – Trunks riu ao ouvi-la murmurar, como se o arremessador pudesse ouvir seu apoio. Ele viu como lentamente o jogador levantava os braços e flexionava uma das pernas, para então girar o corpo e completar o movimento, arremessando uma bola tão rápida que a câmera mal pôde acompanhar. – Isso! Você é o melhor da Major league (4), ninguém pode te rebater! – Trunks não conseguiu evitar rir alto ante o comentário da garota.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou emburrada, olhando-o com a cara mais feia que conseguiu fazer.

- Nenhum, só estou rindo da sua confiança nesse garotinho aí. – ele disse apontando para o rapaz, que não deveria ter mais de 22 anos.

- Confio porque sei que ele é bom. Nos últimos dois jogos conseguiu evitar que todos os rebatedores chegassem à primeira base – Pan respondeu enquanto voltava a observar o último lançamento. - E ele é o jogador favorito da Akane, já me acostumei a torcer por ele. – Ela sorriu ao ouvir o juiz anunciar o Strike out, eliminando o rebatedor. Trunks gostou da novidade.

- Seus pais jogavam baseball na escola – ele comentou, finalmente terminando seu lanche e deixando o copo sobre a mesa – Parece que foi durante um jogo que Gohan chamou a atenção da Videl (5). – Pan riu.

- Uma vez mamãe comentou sobre isso, mas eu nunca havia me interessado por outra coisa que não fosse arte marcial – levantando as mãos ela as fechou em punhos e socou levemente o ar, como se fosse um inimigo – Mas até disso eu perdi o interesse.

Os minutos passavam lentamente enquanto o jogo avançava, sem que o rapaz prestasse qualquer atenção nele. Nos últimos minutos sua mente apenas repassava as palavras ditas tão tranquilamente pela garota, como se estivesse analisando quais teriam sido os reais motivos de sua falta de interesse nas lutas, que antes tanto a encantavam.

Trunks lembrava-se perfeitamente da emoção que ela sentia ao lutar, de como ficava ansiosa com os treinos e exigia de si muito mais do que deveria. Lembrava-se da forma como ela o olhava durante os treinos, quase como em adoração. Sabia bem que ele era o ídolo da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que era seu objetivo, seu alvo. Agora, pensando profundamente nisso, ele percebia que gostava dessa adoração e perseguição por parte dela. Era uma pena ela não ter mais vontade de lutar.

Quando finalmente voltou ao mundo real, Trunks percebeu que havia muito mais coisa para aprender sobre Pan do que ele imaginava. Ela era uma nova garota, com novos compromissos e ideais, com sonhos e opiniões muito diferentes da menininha briguenta de cinco anos atrás. E ele adoraria descobrir todas essas novidades.

- Por... – ele virou-se para ela para perguntar qualquer coisa, mas as palavras fugiram de sua boca ao contemplar a face feminina adormecida. O rosto pálido, de pele macia e perfumada, transmitia um grande cansaço e ele soube que ela estava se forçando a permanecer acordar até agora. – Menina boba, deveria ter ido descansar desde o começo – ele sussurrou, abaixando o volume da televisão.

Não soube exatamente em que momento ela adormeceu, mas isso não era realmente importante para ele. Sabia que ela estava cansada e seria melhor levá-la para a cama, mas era a primeira vez em dias, em meses, em que podia observar a feição dela abertamente, sem que ela se mostrasse fria e indiferente aos seus olhares. Nesse momento, enquanto ela ressonava baixinho, ele poderia matar a saudade desse rosto doce e amado.

Aproximando-se da garota, Trunks deslizou os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos negros, sentindo a umidade e maciez contra sua pele. No passado, por várias e várias vezes, ele a havia tocado desse modo, com gentileza e carinho. Era como voltar no tempo e ter novamente sua menina ao seu alcance. Os dedos desceram pelo rosto, espalmando delicadamente a face branca em um toque carregado de receio, de medo de despertá-la.

- Tanto tempo... - sussurrou tão baixo que sequer ele mesmo pôde ouvir suas palavras. No entanto, seu coração acelerou uma batida quando o rosto feminino virou-se de encontro a sua mão, como se buscasse mais contato. Talvez, inconscientemente, ela estivesse respondendo com gestos que também sentia falta desse contato, dessa proximidade.

Minutos se passaram enquanto ele somente observava o rosto adormecido da garota. Ele ficaria assim a noite inteira, mas um suspiro relaxado escapou dos lábios femininos quando o polegar dele acariciou o queixo gentilmente. Por um momento ele pensou que a tivesse acordado, mas não, ela ainda dormia, seu rosto ainda era sereno e pacifico. Enchendo-se de coragem ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e pousando as mãos nos ombros finos, o mais levemente que conseguiu. Então a puxou para junto de si, fazendo com que repousasse sobre seu peito.

"Não acorde, por favor." Pediu freneticamente em pensamentos. Não teria outro momento como aquele, ele sabia, e por isso queria aproveitar o breve contato o máximo possível. Envolveu-a com seus braços e descansou sua cabeça sobre a dela, acariciando suas costas gentilmente. Sentia como se por longos anos estivesse perdido, abandonado no frio e no escuro e que agora, ao tê-la ali, em seus braços, uma pequena chama o envolvia, aquecendo seu corpo e clareando seus dias. Era enlouquecedor amar alguém tanto assim, e doía profundamente ser repelido todas as vezes que se aproximava.

- Por que não me deixa cuidar de vocês, Pan? – Trunks murmurou de encontro aos cabelos negros da garota, expondo seus sentimentos para quem não podia ouvi-los. Afastando-se dela voltou a observar seu rosto, dessa vez com uma adoração ainda maior. Havia olheiras fundas, mas elas não pareciam deixá-la feia, para ele as marcas aumentavam a sensação de fragilidade, aumentavam o desejo nele de protegê-la. Deslizou os nós dos dedos sobre a face pálida e sentiu como ela arrepiava-se em seus braços e separava os lábios suspirando novamente. Os olhos azuis dele prenderam-se ali, nos lábios grossos e desejáveis da menina, e seus dedos não demoraram em deslizar por eles, provocando um estremecimento em ambos. Ele desejava tocá-la, precisava tocá-la e apesar de saber que não devia, não conseguiu impedir que seu corpo se movesse, aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Era quente, era acolhedor, era agradável, era quase a perfeição. A respiração quente tocava seu rosto enquanto seus dedos enroscavam-se nos cabelos negros como a noite. O calor do corpo amado o aquecia plenamente e ele sabia que esse calor não seria nada se comparado a perfeita união que poderia haver entre eles. Desejava, como no passado, deixar-se ser guiado pelo instinto, deixar-se seduzir pela inocência e simplicidade da garota, deixar que sua razão fosse extinta em meio a beijos e abraços. Mas não podia, não devia, não enquanto ela não o aceitasse novamente.

- Não... – murmurou colando sua testa a dela. Lábios abertos, olhos fechados, respiração quente e úmida a tocar a face feminina, mãos que tentavam evitar abraçar fortemente o corpo pequeno, que tentavam conter o desejo e saudade de seu dono. – ainda não.. – sussurrou novamente, afastando-se e encarando novamente o rosto tranqüilo. Os lábios grossos e convidativos não poderiam ser beijados esta noite, então tudo o que restou ao rapaz foi afogar seu desejo em um virginal encostar de lábios na testa feminina, antes de pegá-la nos braços e levá-la para o quarto, junto da filha.

- Boa noite – sussurrou as duas enquanto apagava a luz e fechava a porta. Observou alguns segundos a madeira escura antes de dirigir-se até o sofá, que seria seu leito naquela noite.

Ajeitando-se no sofá Trunks fechou os olhos e trouxe de volta a imagem das duas garotas adormecidas na cama. Assim não demorou muito a dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

Mãos pequenas de dedos finos e trêmulos deslizaram pela face úmida, enxugando as gotas quentes do pranto recém derramado. Os olhos negros, tristes, encaravam o rosto sorridente expresso em uma única e simples linha no desenho infantil colado na parede. Um bolo formava-se em sua garganta ao olhar aquela família sorridente, aquela que deveria ser a sua família.

Havia uma mulher de traços irregulares, mas que demonstravam em seus detalhes a dedicação de quem os havia feito. Era pequena, de pernas e braços curtos, um longo cabelo e olhos sorridentes. Sua mão esquerda fechava-se ao redor de uma mão menor que pertencia à pequena garota de olhos exóticos. Seus cabelos eram curtos e os braços estavam esticados para unir os dois adultos, que estavam um de cada lado. O vestido florido que vestia, ela sabia, havia sido presente de seu avô.

Mas ela centrou-se mesmo foi na imagem de traços fortes, coloridos e vivazes. Era um homem de aspecto forte, mas que demonstrava extremo zelo e carinho pelas duas garotas ao seu lado. Sua mão grande encobria a pequenina da menina, e a linha que desenhava seu sorriso parecia ter sido feita com amor e cuidado. O rosto era disforme, e apesar disso ela podia perceber que a feição era realmente bela, porque assim o queria seu autor. Os cabelos, pintados num tom roxo forte, caiam levemente sobre a testa masculina, mas nunca chegando a encobrir os belos olhos azuis.

Outra lágrima escorreu pela face feminina quando ela leu as letras tortas, mas que retinham todo o amor da criança que as fez: Mamãe, Akane e Papai. Cada uma das palavras escritas debaixo do desenho que o representava e o significado daquele conjunto de desenhos e palavras a feriam profundamente.

Levantando-se lentamente para não acordar a filha, Pan caminhou até o guarda-roupa de onde tirou um coberto grosso e um macio travesseiro. Com passos lentos saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se até a sala, onde o rapaz que era absoluto em seus pensamentos de adolescente roncava baixo.

Era uma imagem quase irreal. Vê-lo dormir em seu sofá, em sua sala, de uma forma que parecia tão terna era algo que não conseguia entender. Só de olhá-lo adormecido, com os olhos azuis fechados e os fios de cabelo caídos sobre o rosto, os lábios grossos e vermelhos ligeiramente separados, por onde a respiração passava tranqüila, só de olhá-lo assim sentia seu coração transbordar novamente aquele mesmo sentimento de anos atrás. Mas a umidade em seu rosto a lembrava de que aquele mesmo homem a tinha feito chorar no passado e que não seria diferente agora.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente a garota aproximou-se dele e com algum cuidado, apesar de saber que ele dormia como uma pedra, colocou o travesseiro sob a cabeça do rapaz, evitando que no dia seguinte ele viesse a reclamar pela dor. Depois esticou o cobertor sobre ele e após um breve olhar retornou ao seu quarto, onde tentou dormir o que lhe restava de noite.

**Continua...**

* * *

Ayumi – A cantora Ayumi Hamasaki. Para quem se lembra no segundo capítulo foi mencionado que Trunks a tinha como uma de suas cantoras preferidas, sendo que foi ate uma das músicas dela que os embalou na dança.

Pensamento da própria autora. OO' Até hoje fico pensando no que aconteceria se um carro virasse cápsula com alguém dentro!!!

1 - Innings (entrada) - A partida de Baseball é disputada em nove innings (ou nove entradas). Um inning é formado por um turno de ataque e um de defesa, para cada equipe. A mudança acontece quando a equipe que está defendendo consegue eliminar três atacantes adversários (batedores e/ou corredores). Não existem empates. Se ao final dos nove innings o jogo estiver empatado, innings extras vão sendo acrescentados até o desempate.

2 - Hiro, referente ao Kunimi Hiro, de H2. Kunimi Hiro e Tachibana Hideo são amigos, mas jogam em times diferentes. Hiro, é o melhor arremessador do Koshien, Tachibana, o melhor rebatedor. E SIM ¬¬ eu sou muito fã do Hiro e de H2, por isso eles aparecem nesse fic.

3 - Major League – Liga profissional de Baseball americana.

4 - Para quem não lembra, é quando o Gohan praticamente Voa para receber uma bola, e depois sai dizendo "sorte sorte" como se tivesse sido completamente discreto.

Comentários da autora

Bem, o que dizer sobre essa demora monstruoso de um ano e meio? Acredito que nada justifique, até porque realmente não há justificativa para isso. Tudo o que tenho a dizer é que agradeço pelas dezenas de e-mails e comentários dando animo e pedindo para não parar o fic. De fato, nunca me passou pela cabeça não concluir esta história, mas tão pouco imaginava que fosse demorar tanto para atualizar. De modo que agora peço desculpas pela demora gigantesca.

Não vou agradecer individualmente para quem comentou porque ficaria muito longo, mas sintam-se abraçados por mim!!

Algumas pessoas que conversam comigo pelo MSN perguntaram se eu iria parar de escrever quando coloquei um Nick dizendo que não queria mais saber de fanfics. Isso aconteceu exclusivamente pela enorme frustração que senti ao perder as 17 páginas já escritas do fic quando meu HD queimou. Naquela ocasião eu disse que só voltaria a escrever novamente quando retomasse um PC só para mim e isso só pode acontecer agora.

Agora, sobre esse capítulo. Desde o momento em que idealizei esse fanfic ele teria 10 capítulos. Porém, como podem ver, não conseguir concluir com apenas 10. Eu não gosto de escrever capítulos longos demais e este já tem 33 páginas, pelo que se fosse continuar até acabar, teria mais de 50, o que seria muito longo. Então, optei por partir esse capítulo em duas partes. Espero que tenham gostado dele, apesar de que não acontece quase nada ele é importante para compreender um pouco os sentimentos dos dois.

Alguém deve comentar que houve uma quebra na seqüência, já que não mencionei a primeira visita do Trunks a casa delas. Mas isso se deve ao fato de que pretendo escrever um capítulo extra exclusivamente para falar disso, e como ele não vai influenciar na história, decidi não perder tempo escrevendo-o agora.

No mais espero que perdoem os erros gramaticais \o\ e qualquer outro que deve ter ao longo do texto. Apesar dos erros, foi feito com muito carinho.

Quem quiser perguntar algo pode usar meu email bulmachanbries hotmail. com e eu terei prazer em responder.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo.


End file.
